New environment, Start of a New Journey
by Kokoro Rin
Summary: Tsunayoshi's born knowing mafia, not as dame and very anti-sociable. However, he is tossed into a mess when Nono asked him to go to Japan for School. Of course, he is upset by the set up but would never disobey Nono. What would he do when he meet new friends? [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

Notes: My grammar and vocabulary aren't very fantastic thus the writings may seem a teeny bit weird. Its a KHR fan fiction and does not follow the original plot. Characters don't necessarily have the same characteristics as the originals (I'll retain some though). I'll try to update quickly. At most, once a month. This is only the beginning, Please review as it shall be the deciding factor whether I continue the story. I do not prefer pairings so this story has none. Just friends. I will try to update this note and publish again for you guys to read! This is a series so I'll state whether its the last chapter or not at the end of each chapter. If its the last, I'll state it and the title of the next. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any other anime/manga. This story is my own plot.

**"bold"** \- Italian

"normal" - Japanese

_Italics_ \- thoughts

* * *

Prologue - The week before

* * *

Sicily, Italy, Vongola HQ, Head's office

**"Why should I head to Japan? Isn't my life here good enough? I would become the center of attention there and I hate being one! Please..." **Yelled a teenager. The teenager had spiky, light brown hair that stood at its end. His skin is pale and he was dressed in a black suit, very formal attire.

**"You have been homeschooling since you're 4, its been 10 years already. Its time for you to go out of your comfort zone and meet some friends,"** replied an old man, looking about 70 years of age, calmly. **"You would be living in Namimori, Japan, and studying in Namimori Academy. Namimori Academy is one of the wealthiest schools in Japan, only the rich will send their children there. It has been divided into 4 different sections, Elementary, Middle school, High school and University. There is a separate class in the middle school department called the SA, only the school's top 10 can enter. Work hard, get in there and you won't have to worry about the crowds you do not like. I have prepared your house already and you will be leaving this castle by Friday, to make friends** (said softly)**."**

**"But I d-!'**

**"No buts, go to your room already"**

The teenager clenched his fist slightly, wanting to protest more but his instincts tell him not to if he does not want to lose his life right here. He gave up trying and calmly (and silently) walked out of the office.

After he stepped out and closed the huge mahogany doors, he raised his right hand to show a ring on his ring finger. He asks himself,_Why,just why is my life just so miserable?_ He felt anger boiling within him as he raise his fist to punch a nearby pillar. As if everything flushed out, he felt better doing so.

* * *

Inside the office

The old man sighed.

**"Reborn,"** he continued, **"Please help me keep an eye on the boy please. And report back everyday."**

An infant walked out silently from the shadows towards the old man.** "Hn, I didn't think that you'll notice me. But, whatever." **The infant skipped out of the office and closed the door silently, only to hear the door click in when it is shut. The old man gave a sigh and hope that no trouble will arouse.

* * *

Along the corridors of the mansion (castle, whatever you name it), unknown teenager

The teenager shuffled along the long, carpeted corridors, muttering to himself.

**"I'll follow your orders, Nono. But I hope that I won't be disappointed by this plan of yours."** He told himself mentally as he walked straight to his bedroom quietly to prepare for the upcoming torture.


	2. Arrival of decimo, Intro to the mansion

Notes: This is chapter 1 and this chapter will tell you officially who the teenager is as well as his residence. Its rather lengthy for an introduction to someone's house. Please read and review! By the way, my grammar and vocabulary aren't fantastic so pardon me and my spellings.

**"bold" **\- Italian

"normal" - Japanese

_Italics _\- Thoughts

_**Bold and italics**_ \- material's words

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. This is my own plot.

* * *

Chapter 1-Arrival of decimo, Introduction to his mansion

Vongola private airport, teenager. Friday, 12.40pm

**"Please mind your steps as you exit the plane. Please remember all your belongings before exiting the plane. Sir, please, take your time." **The air stewardess told the teenager with a gentle smile.

**"So this is Namimori. Not bad for the airport that Nono set up."** He thought aloud as he soaked in the airport's structure and layout.

As he walked out of the airport, a man in black suit wearing white gloves ushered him towards a black limousine. He bowed towards the teenager and opened the door of he limousine. The teenager went into the limousine swiftly. He sat in it and observed the layout of the passenger seats. It is able to contain seven people in a go. the seats were black and in between the seats is a small black refrigerator. He reached for the refrigerator and looked at its content.

**"We'll head to your place for the time being. Please enjoy the scenery of this place as we proceed."**

The teenager nodded in reply and the chauffeur started to drive. He stared out of the window with eyes filled with boredom. He hoped that life in Japan would not be as boring as he thought. He soon dozed off while sunken in thought.

* * *

At the Sawada residence

**"Sir, we have arrived at your mansion"** said the chauffeur. Tsunayoshi's eyes flutter open as soon as the note was made. He rubbed his eyes and looked out._ Good enough, to my taste. Not bad, Nono._

He raised his right hand as a signal for the chauffeur to relief his duties as he lowered his head and walked into the mansion. **"You may take your leave, I'll call you when I need to." **Tsunayoshi said with utmost politeness with a gentle smile attached to his face. The chauffeur beamed slightly as he retreated to the limousine, _he is such a nice boss._

Now that the chauffeur is gone, Tsunayoshi relaxed a little and stepped into the mansion. Click, Clack. The sound of his shoes reverberated through the room as he stepped lightly onto the marbled floor. He took in the smell of furniture. He chuckled,_ I should get an air freshener soon. And check if there is electricity and water running through the house._

On his right, there is the living room. Red colour furniture covered the large area there. The sofas were red and framed with gold plated metal. The sofas looked soft to sit on. A heart shaped sofa sitting at the corner caught his eye. The floor is covered by a velvet carpet with a glass, rectangular coffee table sitting in the middle of the sofas. Tsunayoshi moved towards the sofas and ran his fingers along the velvet covers. In front of the sofas sat a platinum tv, 50 inches, hanging on the white colour wall. At the side, light shone through the glass sliding doors that leads to the garden.

Behind the living room is a bar, filled with drinks ranging from plain water to alcoholic drinks. He is part of mafia so drinking alcohol should be nothing. A counter was set up with 7 seats. Each seats were blue. He frowned. _Why are there seven chairs?_ His face lightened after remembering the reason, _guardians._

The kitchen is located beside the bar. Tsunayoshi could only hope that there are gas and food supplies in the fridge. The kitchen is kept extremely clean, hardly a speck of dust.

The first floor is rather spacious. A party could be held here without the need of proceeding to the second floor. There's an elevator on the left of the room and a white, marbled, spiral staircase in front of the elevator. And near the stairs is a platform and there is a creamy colour piano with potted plants beside it decorating the platform.

He proceeded towards the sliding doors and gently opened them. He stepped out gracefully into the garden. His eyes widen at the beautiful picturesque view. Butterflies flutter from flower to flower. He walked through the garden and made a mental map. In the center of the garden stood a small fountain with 4 benches surrounding it's side. The benches faced one another with a perfected distance between selves and the fountain. There is a wooden swing at the far end. He gleams at the sight of the garden. It sort of reminded him of his home in Italy where the garden is larger and there are more varieties of flowers. He enjoyed the scenery as he took in the smell and proceed back into the house.

Proceeding to the second floor, it is filled with many items for entertainment. He found out that the right side of the room is structured like a private library due to the vast number of books on the shelves. There is a wooden desk in he middle of the library area. There are couches within the Library's perimeters. On the right, there are a few play stations and a billiard table. There is a fridge at the corner, likely for refreshment purposes. Tsunayoshi took a final scan and moved to the elevator. The door of the elevator opened a few seconds after Tsunayoshi pressed for the lift.

The lift arrived and opens the door, he entered the capsule and scanned the options and saw 4 extra buttons. Noticing a hole in the wall above the buttons, Tsunayoshi realised that some of those levels are only made accessible when flames are injected into the special hole. He noticed that there is also a device that allows scanning of cards. Tsunayoshi thought,_ Maybe these levels could only be accessed with an appropriate card and the dying will flame.' _He bolted out of the elevator and ran towards his room. He flipped through the cupboards and found a card that seemed out of place. The card is labeled _**'access'**_.

Without hesitation, Tsunayoshi ran out of the room and went to the lift. Excitement boiled within him, wanting to know what are the extra floors. Ting! The door opened and Tsunayoshi lit his ring and slide his card in the device. It work! He pressed the _**'B1'**_ button and the lift took him there.

The door opened after reaching its destination. Tsuna once again met the very same pattern as the second floor, just larger. The walls are white with a slight hint of green and the place is made of metal. _'Training room'_, the only idea he had in his head for the moment.

Each rooms were labeled and Tsunayoshi opened every door. Behind each door were different structures, suiting different forms of fighting styles and flame damages. Tsunayoshi took off to the door labeled _**sky**_. He swung open the door and walked in. The room is coated with a kind of material that should be able to withstand flames. The walls are painted orange, just like the colour of the sky flame. It gave Tsunayoshi a very calming effect. After all, his favourite colour is orange. He completed his tour in the first basement.

Using the same method, he pressed for the second basement. The elevator took him there in a second. As the doors open, his mouth agape at the sight he was given.

Vehicles. Expensive cars, convertibles, bikes from Harley Davidson, a few speedboats and a private plane. He felt so blessed. He feasts his eyes on the wonderful collection that is found just under his house. A large gate is located at the end of the room, likely to let the vehicles leave the basement. There are a few machines to lift the boats to the sea (sea side, you see). Each vehicle has the Vongola crest on it. He put his hands together, _Thank you Nono!_

The third level requires only the card and thus, he slide the card into the device and pressed for it. When he arrived, he found out that it is where his (make it their) room is located. The third floor is full of rooms [private rooms (for the guardians), guest rooms and rooms for the servants in the house] and thus it is rather dimly lit with the wooden walls to suit the private atmosphere.

Tsunayoshi walked to the last door at the end of the corridor, just as his intuition told him to. Sure enough, he opened the door to find a bedroom. He saw a glass desk and moved towards it to find a note.

_**'This is the sky guardian's room. It's at least two times larger than the other rooms so to hold meetings and for the occupant to be stay in. The occupant has his/her room stocked with books and files. Bed sheets, curtains, and other things unable to be brought over from Italy are provided and are left in the cabinet at the corner of the room. The closet is at the behind the white door in the room, walk-in style. Please take your time. ~Vongola Nono'**_

The room has dark curtains to keep the room private. Once the windows are shifted, glass windows can be seen. the glass windows acted as a wall, stretching from the ceiling to the floor. The room is carpeted and a desk can be found. Behind the desk leads to the balcony.

Tsunayoshi could only smile at the note while noting that Nono had prepared a lot for the house. He could only be thankful for the expenses wasted on him. He was feeling extremely grateful.

Tsunayoshi took a glance once more of his room and stepped out. He walked up the stairs located beside the elevator. There was a surprise waiting for him.

Stepping on the last step, he reached his left hand out to grab the handle of the glass door. He pushed the handle and opened the door. It is the roof. Even the roof has facilities. There is an outdoor pool and a Jacuzzi. The pool is shaded. There is a few tanning beds surrounding the pool. Behind the door is a towel rack filled with colorful towels and each color has three shades.

He left the roof and proceeded back to the first floor. His stomach started to growl loudly. He went to the kitchen and asked one of the cooks to cook up lunch, he have not eaten after the flight. _Things are looking up well Nono. So far. I hope I don't regret this choice._

* * *

Preview

**"I see, let him settle down for now. I will call him to inform him when he attends school. Thank you for allowing your heir to attend this school. I'll make sure he studies well and make it into the only SA class in the school." **A female voice said. She put down the phone.

She looked at the file title _**Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_ _I'll make sure you make it to the SA class, Vongola decimo._

She turned to look at 6 other figures stood in the dark, smiling.

* * *

Please review if you notice any irregularities. The reason Tsuna is called by his full name for now is because it is a formal context. The nickname will come in after Tsuna start to make friends. Just in case you don't quite understand the route he took:

1) The first floor -Living room, kitchen, bar/lounge, Garden

2) Second floor -Entertainment, Library

3) Basement 1 -Training room

4) Basement 2 -Garage

5) The third floor -Rooms

6) The roof -Pool

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please wait patiently for a brand chapter.


	3. Start of school (part 1)

Notes: Chapter 2. It will introduce you to some of Tsuna's teachers and schoolmates. Everyone here is very rich but the top 10 owns companies (or are waiting for the baton to be passed to them). All of them are extremely smart. Yep so Ryohei and Yamamoto are not idiots but idiots in their own way. Ryohei won't appear yet, just saying. Oh, and Tsuna's extremely popular.

Warning: There may be a few broken English here and there. And I'm actually an amateur at this so pardon me… And pardon me if the chapter is short. I've really tried my best...

**"bold"** \- italian

"normal" - Japanese

_italics_ \- thoughts

_**bold and italics**_\- material's words

* * *

Chapter 2 - Start of school, new friends and TEACHERS?!

* * *

Sawada residence, Japan

**"Good Morning, Nono"** Tsunayoshi spoke over the phone.

**"Morning Tsunayoshi-kun. Today you'll be starting uniform should be in your cupboard already. Change into it and prepare for school. Your textbooks and stationary should be in one of the drawers under your desk. You would also need to bring your lunch as no one will be serving you food there. Reach school by 8am and report to the principal's office when you enter school grounds."** Nono said. Tsunayoshi could only nod his head and say 'okay' with understanding. He is taught that talking back to any higher-ups is extremely rude, especially in the mafia world.

**"Oh, I forgot to mention. If you are late, you'll be beaten up by the head of the discipline committee. Try to be punctual"** warned Nono.

**"Thank you for the warning and have a nice day, Nono."**Tsunayoshi hung up the phone and gave a long sigh. _Why must I go to school when I am already way advanced then the education system here? _He walked off to the dining room to grab his breakfast before changing into his school uniform. He resolved to take the limousine to school and back home. He will leave the place (due to the crowding) as soon as this is over.

* * *

Namimori Middle school

Tsunayoshi stepped out of the limousine and stood up straight. He stared at the structure of the building. The entrance of the school is extremely plain, just like any other ordinary schools. To the right is the soccer field, running tracks and the baseball field. To the left is the school building and an elegant gate stating _**SA**_. Tsunayoshi wasted no time and stepped into the school grounds. He proceeded to the principal's office at a leisure pace.

Knock! Knock! Tsunayoshi knocked on the principal office's door. "Come in!" a muffled voice said.

Tsunayoshi pushed the door open slowly. A desk came to view and all he could see is a dark silhouette seated behind the desk.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, da-ne?" She said. Tsunayoshi gave a confused look but quickly straighten his face to remain calm. "Uh, Nande?"

The silhouette stood up and walked to him. The lady is about 165cm tall and some of her hair is tied behind her head, the rest left hanging. "My name is Aria, and I am the principal of this school." She introduced, "Come on, don't just stand there! Take a seat." Tsunayoshi moved over to take a seat in front of the desk. Aria brightened the room and allowed Tsunayoshi to look at her face properly.

"Here" Aria tossed Tsunayoshi a brown, opaque folder. _**Sawada tsunayoshi**__\- information,_ he looked up at Aria.

**"This is your schedule, your class and any other information needed to be known. I know who you are as your company is well known. There are also rumors about a young boss taking over Vongola. Indeed young. You would be in class 2A for now. Work hard and you will definitely secure a seat in SA. You want to get away from the big classes, don't you?"** Aria ranted.

Tsunayoshi's eyes spelled shock. _How did she know this?_ Tsunayoshi stood up and said **"thank you. But can you give me the school's floor plan; I want to know my way around the school."** Aria smirked and handed him two pieces of paper containing the school's blueprint, as if she is prepared for this to happen. He stood up and bowed (its basic respect in Japan) as he took his leave from the office.

* * *

Along the corridors of the second floor, Namimori middle school

Tsunayoshi stood outside the 2A classroom awkwardly, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Students who walked past him were scurrying though some took time to look at the newbie. Click, click, the sound of high heels. Tsunayoshi looked up and saw a female teacher strutting towards the classroom. He bowed towards her as she greeted him. She chirped "You must be the new student Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you! Please wait outside the classroom until I call you in." He smiled and nodded, telling her that he understands."

The female teacher swing open the door and yelled "BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" The shout sent a shiver down Tsunayoshi's spine as the students scramble back to their seats. _Why am I scared of the scream when I had heard worst? _He thought. The teacher continued, "Today, you will have a new student with us. Sawada-san?"

Tsunayoshi opened the door and walked into the class. The class went silent and then girls started to whisper within one another. Tsunayoshi can hear words such as 'He's cute!', 'Cool' (and other words you can think of when girls admire the guys, I'll leave it to your imagination). Tsunayoshi could only shrug them off and pretend to hear nothing. The teacher, on another hand, brought her fist to her mouth and gave a loud cough to catch the girls' attention. "Can you please give a brief description about yourself?" the teacher asked. Tsunayoshi straightened himself and started.

"Good morning. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna. I have just transferred from Italy. I was born in Japan but was brought up over in Italy because my father works there." Okay, he used a rather monotonous tone.

The chattering got louder and unbearable. He started to feel annoyed by the loud and noisy presence. The class started to give him a bad impression of the school. _Did they learn classroom manners? How the heck are they brought up?! _Tsunayoshi clenched his fist. Sensing his discomfort, the teacher coughed again to get everyone's attention. However, this time, it was not working and thus she yelled at the class "SHUT UP ALREADY!" There was an immediate effect. "Sawada-san, pick any seat you want!"

Tsunayoshi glanced around the class and saw an empty seat at the corner of the class. He walked over and plopped down on the seat. On the right is a girl with orange hair. Her eyes are large. Cute, he thought. The front is a male with black hair. His eyes are brown, really brown. He had a smile on his face most of the time. The girl approached him and introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. You're?"

"Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna if you like. Nice to meet you, Sasagawa-san"

"Call me Kyoko then." She smiled at him. His face turned red.

The male turned around and beamed at him.

"Yo! I am Yamamoto Takeshi"

"Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-kun"

Yamamoto pointed to the silver haired boy on his right (no one is on the left because it is the window). "He's Gokudera Hayato. He transferred here slightly earlier than you, and came from Italy too." Gokudera turned around grumpily. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. And then...

"**TENTH**!" ("JUUDAIME/DECIMO")

Tsunayoshi let out a _'huh'_ and Gokudera gave him an attack of bows. I had to stop him as the teacher was glaring at our way. _What is going on? Wait, he is definitely..._

_**~Ring, May both teachers and students please proceed to the school hall immediately. Thank you!**_

Without further ado, both the teacher and the students walked out of the classroom in an orderly fashion.

"We rarely have such cases, don't we?" Yamamoto chirped.

"Yea, unless it's an important announcement," Kyoko replied.

"So something important is about to be announced," Gokudera muttered.

Tsunayoshi just followed the class quietly, ignoring his surroundings.

* * *

Namimori Middle school hall

Classes began to walk quickly into the school hall. Tsunayoshi's class is lined up in the middle of the school hall together with his new friends.

"Yosh yosh, settle down students. Today, seven new teachers will be teaching in our school. Please step onto the stage please." Aria announced.

Six figures started to move up the stage. Tsunayoshi's eyes widen as he recognized the figures standing on stage. _Arcobaleno_, his mind chanted. Students start to whisper within one another as they see the scene before them.

"These people come from different parts of the world. Mostly are from Italy though. I must warn you, they are not what they seem to be." Aria informed us. Someof them snickered at the view but was quickly silenced by a glare by her.

"First off, Verde-sensei." The infant with spiky dark green hair, wearing a lab coat stepped forth and nodded his head. He has a green pacifier.

"Secondly, Boreen-sensei." The infant wearing a fedora with an orange band stepped forth and bowed. He has a yellow pacifier.

"Third, Lal Mirch-sensei." The infant with blue hair and a tattoo-like mark on her face stepped forth and said in a commanding tone. "Call me Lal-sensei." The students shuddered at the tone, knowing she is not one to joke around. Her pacifier is clear but filled with impurities.

"Fourth, Colonnello-sensei." A blond infant with a military headband stepped forward and waved. His pacifier is blue.

"Next, Fon-sensei, He is from China and a martial artist." An infant with braided hair wearing a red coloured dress? Wait, He has white pants underneath, stepped forth and bowed. He wears a red pacifier.

"Then, we have Skull-sensei," the infant with a helmet marched forward and took a bow. He holds the violet pacifier.

"And lastly, Viper-sensei. Warning, he is an illusionist. Try not to be spooked by him and you never know when he'll appear beside you." Aria chuckled. A person wearing a black coloured hood which covered the eyes stepped forth and backed. He wears an indigo pacifier.

"I will not reveal what they will be teaching. If they happen to teach your class, please just follow the flow. That is all, thank you for your patience." Aria ended her introductions and started to dismiss the classes.

_Why are they here? No way, Is it because...?_ Tsunayoshi thought as he followed the class back to the classroom.

* * *

In classroom 2A

Tsunayoshi went back to his seat and stared out into space.

"Tsuna-kun, I heard that Boreen-sensei will be taking our class for tomorrow." Kyoko informed him.

Tsuna's ears perked up as he heard the news. His hands turned clammy, beads of perspiration formed on his forehead. He knew who Boreen-sensei is. Rearrange the letters and change the extra E into R and you will get Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno. _This is going to be bad..._

* * *

Notes: I'll bring in Hibari in the next chapter and I'll post it when I have fully written out another chapter so that waiting won't be too long. Please wait patiently! Oh and thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows. I hope I won't fail you!


	4. Start of school (part 2)

Notes: I speak chinese so there are a few speeches in chinese. Don't worry, I have put up guidelines to read between [] would be how you pronounce the words. Words in the brackets would be the meaning of the words. For Hibari and Fon, I decided to make them relatives so that the plot would be easier. Please review? As well as honest feedback please?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. However, I own this plot.

**Bold** \- Italian

_Italics_ \- thoughts

Normal - Japanese

**_Bold and Italic_** \- material's words

* * *

Chapter 3 - Start of school, horror strikes

* * *

In the limousine, on the way to school

**Tsuna POV**

As we drove along the roadways to school, I could not help but sigh at seeing everything. Even the chauffeur found this sight awkward. He was fidgeting in his seat, wanting to ask questions but I silence him with a glare.

Reborn is teaching today right? And I hadn't gotten a guardian yet. Urgh...

All I could do is to stare into the scenery and absorb everything I see.

* * *

In class

**Still Tsuna's POV**

When I stepped into the classroom, splash! My hair and school attire turned wet at that instance. My hair dripping drops of water, my uniform soaked to the skin. I looked up with an annoyed face. However to my surprise, I seemed to have gained more fangirls *facepalms*. The boys are laughing to themselves. Are they jealous about me?! They must have planned this joke before I came in. I walked over to my seat and took out my towel to dry myself. I sat down, not bothered to dry my pants properly. My hair became more disheveled but I'm a boy, I don't care much about it.

"Are you okay? Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko inquired. I smiled at her and indicated that I'm perfectly fine. She pointed her fingers to her left, and my gaze followed suit. A girl with dark brown hair reaching the back stood beside her. Her face showed defiance, she reluctantly gave her introduction. "Kurokawa Hana, 14 years old. Hate kids."

"Nice to meet you Kurokawa-san. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna is fine." I reached out to shake her hand. A habit I suppose. She followed suit and shook my hand, her face showed a slight smile.

Suddenly, the door flew open. A short figure wearing a black suit with a green chameleon walked in and jumped onto the teacher's desk. Followed by the class teacher. The short figure is Reborn, for sure. The class teacher clapped her hands and made sure everyone is scurrying back to their seats.

"I am sure all of you know him already by Principal Aria's introduction yesterday. Today, he would be teaching your class. As for me, I would be relieving another class, which has no teachers. Please be in your best behaviour." She walked out of the classroom after that speech. The class started to talk when we can no longer hear the frightening sound of high heels.

"Ciaossu! My name is Boreen, and you address me as Boreen-sensei. I would be taking your class for Italian speaking class, as well as your English classes and your Mathematics classes. Do you understand? Now stand up." He commanded.

The class stood and greeted him. As for me, I noticed his constant staring in my direction. As if warning me to behave well in class and that I am no exception just because I AM the boss. I did not bother to bow but was shot near the head. _Argh!_

The class sat down and started to take out the language textbook. Gokudera did not bother to even take out the textbook since he is from Italy and Reborn -no,no- Boreen-sensei- is teaching Italian. To Gokudera, it's as easy as 1,2,3.

Then he started his lesson.

* * *

**Gokudera's POV**

Boreen-sensei is starting to teach Italian to the class. I stuck my legs onto the table, only to get shot, I mean SHOT, by Boreen-sensei. He seemed so familiar but I just couldn't recognize.

I looked at Juudaime and found him sitting up as straight as possible, like he is frightened about the new teacher. My suspicions were raised. I moved over to him and wanted to ask him what was going on. However, a bullet was shot in my direction again, and I barely escaped the bullet. Bullet?

"Gokudera! Pay attention when I am teaching! You hear me?" Boreen-sensei gave me a dressing down.

Now he seems even more familiar, just who is he? The class passed quickly with me and Juudaime getting shot almost the whole time, due to us talking to each other and sleeping in class. The class was amazed at how we dodged the bullets at an amazing speed.

After the class end, Juudaime walked over to the teacher's table and they were whispering to one another. I could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. They were using Italian.

"**Ninth sent...Arcobaleno teach...told Aria...train...Decimo...that's why...**"

"**Why...just because I...Ninth don't need...me...hush...listening**"

Noting the sudden stop in the dialogue, I quickly took my space at the corner of the classroom and whistled to disguise what I was trying to do earlier. To make things worst, Both Boreen-sensei and Juudaime walked out of the classroom. I picked up my pace and started to follow them.

* * *

**Reborn's POV**

"**Ninth sent us, the Arcobaleno to teach you or at least guide you. Hence, we told Aria our plan and she suggested us to work in this school undercover to train you. That's why**." I said.

"**Why go through such lengths? Just because I am the tenth doesn't mean I need 24/7 guarding by you guys. Hah... Ninth don't have to go through such lengths to ensure I get the training necessary. You guys don't have to be there for me all the time.**" Tsuna said. Suddenly, his eyes turned orange and his hyper intuition kicked in. He looked at me with the bright orange eyes and said, "**hush, someone is listening.**"

I looked around and saw Gokudera at the corner of the class, whistling away. I got the hint immediately. I signaled Tsuna to follow me. Both of us walked out of the classroom as though nothing happened. At the corner of my eye, I saw Gokudera panicking and I chuckled to myself.

As we stroll to the staffroom, to be exact, the principal's office, we could still hear footsteps following us. I stretched out for Leon, my chameleon, to switch to a gun. I directed the gun at the footsteps, sending bullets to the person following. Gokudera could not help but yelp at this phenomenon.

"What do you want?" I inquired the silver-haired boy.

"Tsuna is the heir of Vongola isn't it? Can I join you?" His eyes sparkled as he asked.

Tsuna's eyes diverted to me. I sent him a look that states 'your decision, decimo'. He looked up and said, "I've seen you potential. And I know that you use bombs as weapons, hurricane bomber-kun." For an instance, I thought I saw a tail wagging behind Gokudera. "**I accept you into my family, Gokudera. Join me in forming the family, okay?**" Tsuna's face revealed a slight but genuine smile.

Gokudera's eyes were sparkling. Somehow, he looked like an idiot that way.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Finally, A subordinate! Gokudera is rather well known for using bombs as weapons. If he kills me, he gets to be decimo. His position I want to give him would be my guardian as a storm. It would prove useful. I felt happy when Gokudera's eyes sparkled like diamonds, however, I felt nervous as well.

At least no one will be barking at me for a subordinate for the time being.

We walked all the way to the principal's office after the quick talk. I reached for the door handle and knocked. I heard a soft and muffled 'come in' and opened the door steadily.

A gentle smile with 6 wide grins (except Verde's) greeted us. "Ara? Tsunayoshi-kun, Reborn-kun and Gokudera-san? What brings you here?" Aria beamed. Reborn smirked, and Colonnello returned him the favour by grinning back. Suddenly, both of then started to compare each other and then they started their usual friendly fight. Lal mirch quickly stood in front of both and gave them a punch on the cheek. They stopped immediately after she called them to stop. Quite warm, I guess for friends involved in mafia.

I remember doing that with Xanxus (before the cradle incident) when I first returned from a solo mission. First, we smile at each other to acknowledge each other. Then, we start to shoot at each other discouraging comments; no one can stop us at this point. Later, we end up giving each other injuries. The next thing we knew, we were frozen by Nono temporarily. Those good memories...

Shaking up, I started to talk.

"I don't know if I should continue liking school. Girls are chasing me wherever I go. And then, you announced that the Arcobaleno would be the school's new teachers." Aria started to chuckle and Reborn started to grin, widely.

"You sure are popular Tsunayoshi-kun. Keep liking the school, study well and we can talk about the SA" Aria commented.

"The SA? As in that super élite class in the school and only the top 10 can enter? That class?" Gokudera inquired.

"Yup! And Gokudera-san, you have a high chance of entering the class due to your scores. I have high hopes for you. I'll be announcing the SA class attendees by the end of school year. Look forward to it! And the attendance test, there is a lot of privilege for the SA students. Heir of the Vongola and son of Gokudera enterprise's boss, no, Gokudera famiglia."

Gokudera gave a shock look. "Ah, I'm Aria Giglio Nero from the Giglio Nero famiglia. I'm just the boss of one of the famiglias affiliated with the Vongola. Don't be shocked, I know who you are from the very first transfer letter you sent." The sentence seems to have an opposite effect as Gokudera panicked more. Luckily, he regained his composure very quickly.

I walked out of the door but was stopped by Reborn's bullet. I gripped the handle and turned to face Aria and company. "Don't worry, I will definitely get in there. I'll show you." I smiled slightly and left the office.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I slouch back into my and smiled gently. The resolve he gave is refreshing. Gokudera walked out of class soon after the bell rang.

Reborn gave me a brief report of Nono before another visitor arrived.

Knock knock.

A raven-hair boy walked in with his black jacket over his shoulder. The sleeve has the tag 'Discipline'. I stood to greet the head of the discipline committee. He replied with a 'hn'.

"What do you need? Hibari-san?" I asked. "And it is validly rude to reply with a 'hn'. Where's your manners young man?" A small pout appeared.

"Is it him? The new herbivore?" He asked, ignoring my question. Skull started to whimper at his presence and hid behind Lal who kicked him to the front.

This man of little words sometimes ticks me off but I do not really mind it. After all, I'm very tolerant. I gave him a nod. He stuck out his left hand. "Data please." I handed him an especially thin file, the data he needs for the school. He grunted and asked, "this thin?" I nod my head and told him that I could not get all the information he needs.

He looked about and stared straight at Fon. The latter as usual is very calm, a bit too calm.

"你好 [Ni hao] (hello), Kyoya."

"Hi uncle how's I-pin?"

"Fine, thank you"

He strides off, out of the office and said, "Give me more information next time. Thank you". I relaxed while Reborn smirks.

"I like this guy. Very impressive. Could be the cloud of Tsuna." Reborn remarked. All of us nodded at him after looking at his attitude. I'm pretty sure Hibari is asking his subordinates to look for more information at this point of time, such a thin file is not up to his liking. He is someone who wants more information.

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Right! Fon, you are taking Tsunayoshi's class for PE today. Chiba-sensei, their teacher isn't here due to a high fever"

"Wow, a PE teacher having fever. 厉害[Li hai] (impressive)." Fon commented before running off to Tsuna's class. I stared at the Storm arcobaleno as he moved off silently. Now, what would he be teaching?

* * *

At the field

**Normal's POV**

"大家好 [Da jia hao] (Hi all), I am Fon. I will be taking your PE class for today as your teacher is not around. The principal personally allocated me to guide you all for PE due to special reasons. I know all of your statistics so please do your best as I teach. 谢谢 [Xie xie] (Thank you)" Fon said calmly.

_'What is he doing here?'_ Tsuna thought in shock.

Fon smiles gently at the students as he devices his PE schedule, full of martial art related stuff.


	5. Start of school (part 3)

Notes: Tsuna is calling Nezu-sensei a stupid teacher. Sorry, Ryohei would not be appearing until the school parts are over (He would be mentioned, not appearing). The school parts would be Tsuna's first day of school, which would be extremely long as it more or less introduces the teacher. Okay, I suck at writing notes.

Warning: My grammar and vocabulary aren't very fantastic. The plot may look like your plot but no worries, I crafted this on my own. Please review and tell me any error I have created. Please do review, because I really want to know how people will view the plot. I would like to improve the plot if it doesn't satisfy you but that would mean reviews so the more reviews, the merrier I would be.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, this plot is entirely mine. OCs are mine too.

* * *

**Bold** \- italian

_Italics_ \- thoughts

Normal - Japanese

_**Bold and italics **_\- Material's words

* * *

Chapter 4 - Start of School, Nearing of expulsion

At the Field

**Fon's POV**

"Keep those knees up high. Lean forward slightly when you run. Yamamoto, try to improve your speed as you form is good. Juu-Sawada, keep up your form as well. Gokudera, stop talking." I yelled from the center of the track field. The students replied me with a lively "HAI"(It's actually a lousy one but Fon likes the reply as it is loud and clear)

"Next, gather in the dojo please. I would love to teach you above defense." I declared.

We slowed down and reduced to the jogging pace before stopping entirely. Many of us collapse on the floor, facing the sky, taking deep breaths. Only Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsunayoshi remained standing, barely panting. The others looked up at them with utmost confusion (and envy).

The girls that were still running due to my personal reasons stopped in their tracks to gaze at them. They made all sorts of sound effects and small talks that we could not take. I could not take it anymore and instructed the girls to stop and go to the school's dojo.

Ten minutes passed and Tsunayoshi's class started to stroll into the dojo after their break. I stood on the wooden floor and waited for all of then to assemble.

"Alright, please find a sparing partner everyone, _except_ Sawada-san. He would do it with me." I said. The girls were disappointed by the arrangement as none of them can be paired with Tsuna. Yamamoto and Gokudera paired up like buddies (even though they were arguing like- you know what I mean). The students paired up with each other very quickly.

"Tsuna, just do your usual like how you did with Reborn previously while you train with him. Treat me like him, just without the guns" I whispered to Tsuna. He stared at me in shock and gave me the how-did-you-know-about-this face. I calmly answered that I have been in contact with Reborn for quite awhile.

Not long after that, we started to demonstrate defense and offense to the students. They looked in awe as they try to learn the styles and techniques we are teaching. The boys were doing everything wrong (Are they trying to show off?). The girls were doing things slowly but they were definitely performing better.

An hour passed and the teachings ended.

"Well done! Now, I shall reveal a secret to you all as a reward for cooperating with me and Sawada-san." I declared. I have gotten all their attention by now. Great!

"I..." I said. The students started to get closer to me to hear what I am trying to say.

"Am no ordinary Baby. I'm older than you so please behave yourselves. Especially the boys. 谢谢 (Xie xie) [thank you]!" I said. All of them stood in silence, trying to digest the story. I hoped out of the dojo and started to walk back to the staff room.

"Aria, I'm done at my side. They behaved well. The candidates for the rain and the storm are good. The sky is well guarded by the trainings I suppose." I reported. "So, whose next?"

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Walking straight back to class without panting is an incredible feat performed by me, Gokudera and Yamamoto. We were itching for more sparring sessions.

We walked back to class while Gokudera and Yamamoto bicker with each other. They sure act like the rain and storm. I could only listen to them and unable to way Fon was acting was definitely weird, like he is assessing us. Anyway, I'm pretty sure of who my rain guardian could be already, Yamamoto.

We hurried back to class and waited for the next teacher to come. I was pretty much expecting another Arcobaleno. Without caring anymore, I pulled out a very thick book and started to read the book. Gokudera walked over and tapped on my shoulder, beside him was Yamamoto. I smiled, telling myself, LUCKY!

"Good timing! Yamamoto, do you want to join me in Mafia?" I asked. Gokudera was taken aback by the statement.

"Juudaime! Why would you want to ask someone this stupid to join Vongola?!" He asked loudly. I glared at him, giving him the face.

"Okay! What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Be my rain guardian please. And help me bring back the original Vongola." I told him in a resolved voice. He agreed immediately, treating it like a game. "But first, score well and get to the SA class please. I know you're extremely smart, just that you have a lot going on in the baseball club."

"Alright Tsuna, I'll try my hardest!" He exclaimed while having a wide grin plastered on his face. Fast, I thought when he called me Tsuna. Maybe I won't have such a trouble hanging out with him.

* * *

**Gokudera's POV**

Honestly, what is juudaime thinking? To invite the airhead into the family. He is quite alike to Primo, except being more anti-sociable compared to the outgoing Primo. They both accept different kinds of people.

While in the middle of my thoughts, the door swung open and there stood the feared head of discipline, Hibari Kyoya. He scanned the room. Everyone froze at his presence except Juudaime who was reading.

He let out a 'tch' and walked over to him.

"Herbivore, we need to talk" he said. The boys snickered at the sight and laughed at Juudaime. I don't remember Juudaime breaking the school rules, why is he called out? Juudaime ignored the comments and concerns and stood up calmly.

"Do you have any need for me, Hibari-san?" He asked as he put down his book. For some reason, his eyes turned bright orange. Hibari's eyes widened at the sight and replied with his eyes.

Juudaime nodded and his eyes turned back to the original colour. Yamamoto, who have also witnessed the eye change, was bewildered. His jaw dropped but he quickly revert back to his usual smile. Yamamoto and I wanted to follow Juudaime, only to be stopped by him. He shook his head and mouthed out 'don't'. We were taken aback. What did his intuition tell him?

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Hibari simply walked into the class, stopped me from reading. What did I do to garner the attention of the him? I asked why he wanted me and he just shot me the follow-me-don't-ask-why look. Just what does he need? Never the less, I just followed him. Yamamoto and Gokudera wanted to follow, but I stopped them.

Trailing behind Hibari quietly is nice. The feeling of walking down the quiet hall is amazing. I have never felt it for quite awhile after stepping foot into Nanimori. Everywhere is so crowded. Silence to me is peacefulness.

Tsunayoshi-kun, you have sky and cloud flames, which explains your love of isolation but it also explains why people are willing to come with you.

"Bivore...

Herbivore...

Oi, HERBIVORE!"

Hibari shouted. I was shaken from my trance. I looked around me and realised that I am in the discipline committee's room. I looked up at him with my eyes orange, filled with resolve once again. His silver eyes widened at the view.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

I looked at him in silence. He let out a 'tch' again. He is definitely not satisfied by the silence.

"Answer me herbivore, before I bite you to death" he threatened. His polished silver tonfas were brought into sight. He stood in a fighting stance.

I breathed out and replied, "then please do as you please. You may bite me to death because if my secret it revealed, many will be hurt and I don't want to hurt you or your Nanimori." How I knew his trigger? Its rather obvious, the way he acted. Body language speaks a lot of oneself.

He took my offer hard and started to charge at me. Due to the daily training I have in Italy and extra help due to hyper Intuition, I dodged his attack with just slight movements. He is pretty easy to read.

I followed my hyper intuition and dodged all attacks thrown to me by Hibari and left him panting. He smirked.

"Omnivore, tomorrow, the roof. If not, I'll bite you to death." He said.

My eyes revert back to brown and I nodded my head in agreement. "Thank you for not biting me to death." I answered.

"You dodged too well. See you on the roof tomorrow, so tell me more about you tomorrow." He remarked.

Somehow, I felt the presence of Reborn lurking somewhere, but I decided to ignore it. I quietly left the room and headed back to class with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

"Infant, come out now" I called.

A figure moved in the shadows and walked out towards me.

"You got the data you need?" Reborn asked. I shook my head. "I find him rather interesting, should I report to Aria-san?" I replied.

"Do what you want with the information you collected. I'll be witnessing your fight tomorrow on the roof. Be careful, he was trained beforehand and holds immense power within himself." He said.

"I look forward to your presence. If you like, bring Colonnello as well. Seems like he enjoys fights as well." I said with a smirk.

"Ah" he replied and hurried off to his secret passage way in the room.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I opened the door of the room and entered. A foreign teacher to my eyes stood in front of the blackboard.

"Why are you late?" He thundered.

"Hibari, the feared carnivore, dragged me to the discipline office. I'm afraid you have no say on this because the Principal arranged for this to happen." I answered with a straight face. Somehow, this teacher gives me a bad feeling. This normally occurs when the teacher is either boastful or simply not my taste.

"Hurry back to your seat. I cannot tolerate such nonsense. This story must be made up by you so after school, you're going to the Principal's office with me." He scolded.

Gokudera stood up and protest, Yamamoto laughed it off but protested to this as well. In the end, they were dragged into the topic as well. Urgh...

"The name is Nezu. I come from an elite university. You should be grateful for such arrangement!" He boasted. _Knew it!_

The boys were amazed that I came back alive and unharmed. Many swarmed to me and started to question me what happened.

"GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" He screamed.

The boys defiantly walked back to their seats. Gokudera nearly spat at him but I restricted him. He wanted to protest but I glared at him.

The stupid teacher started his lesson. Through out the whole time, I slept through or day dreamed. Either way, I kept getting scolded by him. Who would be able to stand this person?! I have learnt everything that the teacher has taught. If you've learnt everything, why would you still have the momentum of learning it again. As revision, yes but to listen attentively would be like a torture.

Very soon, the bell rang. Yamamoto, Gokudera and I followed the angry teacher to the Principal's office. On the way, he kept lecturing us with curses and colourful language. The three of us could not take it and were ignoring him the best we could.

* * *

Principal's Office

**Tsuna's POV**

Nezu-sensei barged into the Principal's office. The startled Aria-san was shocked by the sudden intrusion by the stupid teacher. She looked behind and saw us trailing behind him with angry faces.

"My my, what brings you here Nezu-sensei?" Aria questioned.

"I request to expel these students. They were rude to their teachers and this person," he yanked me from the back, "was late and claims that Hibari dragged him out for no reason." I staggered in front and gave Aria-san the I'm-telling-the-truth face.

Aria-san raised her eyebrow and laughed. Nexu-sensei was confused at her reaction. She then started to explain.

"He is telling the truth when he said that Hibari dragged him to his office. I told Hibari to do what he wants with this young chap here and even suggested to him to drag Sawada-san for an interrogation. And to expel them for such trivial matters, you're taking things abit too far." Aria-san claimed.

"They dare defy the great Nezu who come from a very elite university. It is absolutely hurting to my reputation!." He proclaimed.

We could only give him the glares. Gokudera took out his dynamite but was stopped quickly by Aria-san.

"I still think that expelling them is too much for such matters. Since you want to punish them so badly, how about having them find the 15 year capsule. That's been lost for quite some time hadn't it?" Aria-san said.

"Hmm... True. Then we shall have you find that capsule. If you cannot find it, you will have to be expelled." He agreed.

We were then given 5 big and bulky spades by the stupid teacher. And we proceeded to the field.

"First, lets dig the field. It may be there" I said.

* * *

At the field - time skip by a few minutes

We dispersed ourselves in the field and started to dig different areas of the field. Not long after we started, Kyoko came by and asked what we are doing.

"Due to a certain stupid teacher, Gokudera, Yamamoto and I were nearly expelled. However, because Principal Aria is really nice and kind, We were given the task to find the 15 year old time capsule which was lost for quite awhile. Wanna help me on this task?" I asked.

I would really prefer it if she doe not join and increase the crowd. However, Nono wants me to hang out with people. Might as well go along with it in case someone is reporting to him.

* * *

While he is working

_**Reborn: Nono, he has gotten close to a few people. **_

_**Nono: Great! So how is he coping?**_

_**Reborn: He looks very hesitant around them. Could be because he doesn't want them hurt or simply his problem acting up.**_

_**Nono: Ah, I see. Keep informing me Reborn. The data you collect would prove extremely useful in the near future.**_

_**Reborn: Roger that, Nono.**_

_**End of exchange**_

* * *

Back at the field - time skip

"Any luck at that corner? Gokudera"

"No"

"Any luck there? Yamamoto"

"No"

"Kyoko, Hana, Any luck?" Hana came in half way as we were digging up the field.

"Gomen Tsuna-kun, we didn't find anything."

"They are either the five or the ten or the forty but there is no fifteen year old time capsules" Gokudera declared.

Huff, after looking through the field, we could not find anything. I knit my eyebrows, producing a frown. Earlier, my intuition tells me to check the courtyard but I did not heed it. Its too late now, Hibari would be killing us very soon. We quickly packed up and moved on to the courtyard. I decided not to ignore that headache of mine anymore, thus, we walked there (I trudged there, fingers pressing my temples) immediately and split our jobs within one another.

After trudging through the courtyard, we stood there silently. We tried to reflect but could only think that we were digging the wrong places. I gathered my resolve and started to dig the ground, pounding through every corner, not bothering about my appearance. The others stared at me in disbelief as my eyes turn orange and a flame lit my forehead. Thus, they started to dig as well. Suddenly, My spade knocked against something hard. It looked like a capsule so I investigated it, only to find that it is five year capsule. I continued and dug out the ten, forty, twenty, seven and others but not the fifteen. By the time the school closed, the field and courtyard were overturned badly. Despite the mess we created, we continued to dig, hoping Hibari would not bite us to death.

Alas! The fifteen year capsule was dug out, as well as a box. Everyone gathered around me and started to look through the contents in the capsule. Nothing amusing came out so they looked into the box.

_**Nezu Dohachiro **_

_**Language test - 3/20**_

_**Mathematics test - 2/20**_

_**Science test - 6/20**_

_**Social studies - 0/20**_

We could not contain our laughter any longer. It started from pfft... then it escalated to hard laughter.

"Oi! Tsuna! Clean up the area already would you?! Hibari would be killing you if you don't clean this up. Basically, you have only until the tomorrow morning to clean this up." A kiddish voice said.

"Reborn!" I yelped.

* * *

_Flashback_

On the roof of the school

Reborn sat beside Hibari.

"The school would be turned upside down for awhile. You fine with it?"

"Of course, as long as you put it back in order."

"Thank you! It is more than enough time!"

Reborn jumped off the roof with a Leon Parachute.

* * *

I turned around and saw Aria-san with the Arcobaleno.

"Your chauffeur has been waiting for quite awhile." Aria-san said with a smile.

"You may go home after you clean up the place." Lal said.

Nezu-sensei wanted to protest. However, when we waved his result slip in front of him, he staggered backwards.

"The elite teacher scores so low during middle school. Oh my, not a good thing. I heard that you went to a fourth class high school and a fifth class university? However, I do admire you that you don't want your students to fail." I insulted him, adding in little actions in each line to provoke him.

The other joined in the fun and continued the insults. It was so funny that Aria-san and the Arcobaleno were laughing away silently behind him. Nezu-sensei's face turned red, full of anger. He huffed and stomped of, swearing with colourful languages that he would expel us from the school. Looking at the mess caused, Colonnello and the others began to help the with the cleaning up. However, knowing them, they would only help till half way. They would give excuses such as 'I'm an infant' or 'Too tired to help any longer' or 'You guys caused the trouble, we just came to help, be grateful' etc, etc.

We worked our heads off to keep the school clean till sundown. Just to clean the field and the courtyard an to avoid the deadly punishment by Hibari. I'm not too worried since I am going to be beaten up by him tomorrow. As predicted, the Arcobaleno left midway, leaving all the different reasons behind for us to digest. We completed our job at 6.30 pm, reported to Aria-san and left the school building.

* * *

At the school gate

As we stroll towards the gate, I saw my chauffeur waiting patiently for me to return. I turned to my new friends and started a conversation.

"Would you like to come to my place for dinner? I live alone so some company would be nice." I asked.

Their eyes lit up and they were in silence for awhile, leaving me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing, we would love to come with you to your house for dinner." Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"Let me inform my family first." Kyoko replied. She ran off to a corner and did as she told.

"I'll go, I live alone as well. Its nice to have a change of pace once in a while." Gokudera said.

"Same as Gokudera" Hana added.

"I'm coming too! My brother said that I am 'EXTREMELY' allowed to go for dinner with you." Kyoko said. Somehow, her brother peaks my interest. Who uses the word extreme when telling someone something. He sounded like Knuckle, Primo's sun guardian. In fact, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Hibari are alike to Primo's rain, storm and cloud guardians respectively. Are they incarnations?

We walked to the limousine parked in front of the school gates.

**"These are?"** He asked.

**"My friends" **I replied. I moved closer to his ear and whispered, "**They could be the possible candidates of my guardians as well, the males"**.

He straightened and opened the door to the limousine. I went into the limousine, as well as signaling to the others that they can come in. I'm pretty sure they have never sat in a limousine before which explains their curiosity.

I sat further away from the others when they had all entered the car.

"There is the fridge, please grab any refreshments you may want. They are always refilled by the chauffeur." I started, noticing their awkwardness in the small space.

I looked out of the car, thinking. _I don't want to go back there. Not that house, I don't want to see them. Not after me and Dad abandoned them in the house to go to Italy. Please, don't let me bump into them... I don't want to disappoint them with my appearance, especially that little brother of mine. _I thought as I cried silently to myself to sleep.


	6. Start of gaining friends

Chapter 5: I shall introduce Ryohei into the story near the end. Hehehe, wait for it. For this chapter, it would be the end of the school parts and spanning through the second and the star of third day at school. And this would be the first chapter where Reborn shoots Tsuna with the dying will bullet. Look forward to this! I apologize if you have waited for too long because I had a writer's block for chapter 6.

Warning: I may have grammar mistakes, as well as a mix of American and British spelling here and there. Please chill, this chapter has no Chinese words

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! However, I do own the OC and the plot.

**Bold** – Italian

Normal – Japanese

_Italics_ – Thoughts

_**Bold and italics **_– Material's words

* * *

Chapter 5 – Get! Two guardians and the recruitment of the cloud

Vongola mansion

The car pulled to a stop at the gate, jerking the car. Tsuna woke up after the impact (he bumped his head against the car window) and adjusted to the orange light that shone through the windows. His friends looked at him in concern, hoping that he was not hurt or injured in anyway. He motioned to them that he is fine. The car moved into the landed property and allowed the passengers to alight at the huge doors that guard the insides of the mansion.

The housemaids came into view as Tsuna opened the huge Mahogany doors.

"**Welcome home, young master**," the maids greeted as Tsuna walks into the wide hall. The others marvel at the sight as he led them to the dining table.

"Five Italian dishes… What would you like?" He asked his friends.

"**Spaghetti alle vongole**" Gokudera replied.

The others hesitated.

"I can serve Japanese dishes as well. However, it would not taste as good as those you have at home. I'm half Japanese so I have Japanese dishes from time to time." Tsuna said to break the silence.

The rest brightened up and started to order things like Curry rice, teriyaki bento and chicken katsu don.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I ushered them to the table. The girls took the right while the boys take the left. I sat at my usual spot, the head of the table. I told the maids what was ordered as well as what I wanted. She hurried to the kitchen to tell the chefs.

The table was silent before Gokudera broke the silence.

"Why did Juudaime invite us for dinner today?" He asked.

"Good question!" I replied. "It is to give Reborn more about what I am doing. He is going to report of Grandfather how I am coping with new friends. I am sure he would be writing an interesting report that will peak Nono's interest. Knowing Reborn's style."

They must be thinking that I am lying. As evidence, I called for Reborn, who was just loitering around the shadows.

"Ah, Decimo, what do you need me for?" He asked with a smirk.

"I need you as evidence to my words. Your reports please."

"But I can't" Reborn huffed, earning a chuckle from Kyoko. "Nono would kill me if I show you my reports."

"There you have it, my evidence that I am being watched all the time." I told the others.

After the talk, Reborn walked to the kitchen (likely to be telling the cooks what he wants and his favourite espresso), expressing that he would be joining the table later.

Our dishes soon arrived and settled in front of each of them. They happily ate their food, enjoying the dishes. They gave honest feedback on how to improve the food but stating that the food was delicious later on. As promised, Reborn returned with a maid beside him, carrying a tray of food.

"Tsuna, have you told them?" He asked.

"No, not yet." I replied.

"Tell us what?" Hana questioned. Kyoko just looked at me, her eyes filled with questions.

"That would be why I am often seen isolated and distant as well as how I managed to live in such a house." I answered. They turned their attention to me; Reborn continued to eat while listening.

"I am the heir to the world's largest company. Apparently, I am to take over my Grandfather as soon as he retired. My father took another role in the company thus he cannot qualify to take the seat. Grandfather's biological sons died, leaving only his adopted son. That son took a role as well and since he is adopted, he cannot inherit the position. Only those of the current boss' descendants or the Primo's descendants can take the role. I would like you to join the company if possible." He declared.

The girls were shocked at the news while the boys kept their faces straight. They were not affected as I have briefed them before.

"I had it Sawada, I'm leaving. Thanks for the food." Hana (who can't digest the fact of his friend) huffed and stomped off, Kyoko went after her. Thanking and apologizing at the same time. The others just looked at the scene unfold before them.

"Gokudera, would you like to move into the house? Sometimes, the livelier, the better. And I heard you are living alone? Moving in would be a good choice." I turned to Gokudera. His eyes widened in disbelief. Living with his boss is a very cool thing. "Shift in tomorrow then, I'll arrange for the chauffeur to get you. I have a duel tomorrow so I can't get you." I said. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Yamamoto, tell your dad about what I asked today. Get his advice and give me you answer tomorrow." I told him. He understood and laughed off a 'hai'.

"Reborn, take your lodging in my room for the time being. I'll see if I can set you in the sun guardian's room. I'll see you after I bring them home." I told Reborn. He hopped off and started to walk to my room. Surprisingly, he knew what to do in the lift.

* * *

Timeskip – Namimori Middle school, roof

**Hibari's POV**

I sat on the water tank, waiting for the omnivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to arrive. Suddenly, the metal door to the roof creaked open. My prey has arrived. The fellow infant of his came along as well.

"Omnivore," I said.

He looked up and stared at me. School ended quite a while ago. The school is now silent, with only us as the occupants. Aria-san may still be here, finishing the paperwork. I hope our fight would not disturb her; she is rather frightening when she is angry. She is one of the few I do not want to anger.

I held out my tonfas and got ready to bite him to death. Omnivore just stood there, without any weapons. However, his eyes are bright orange. Never the less, I charged silently.

The event was surprising; he made me excited after such a long time. A formidable opponent, however, he still does not reach the carnivore rank. I am the only carnivore here. When he dodged my attacks, his face was straight. His eyes were orange the whole time. He was unreadable. It was all as if he was reading me moves. Left, right, down, whack him! He dodged every move! Soon I tire out, for giving my all.

"KAMIKOROSU!" I shouted.

"Try me." He replied and started my counter attacks.

He sped up and punched me in the guts. There were no openings. I prepared to block but was punched in the sides instead. He was rather kind in the fight, he allowed me to catch my breath. Who the heck does that? I would have beaten the crap out of him at that opening he gave. We continued to fight. Left, duck, defend… _OPENING! _I rushed forward and attacked his chest. "Ga-ah!" He let out. He staggered backwards and looked up. His eyes filled with pain but he grinned. _This man is exciting!_

"Okay, lets end this now." The infant announced as he jumped off the water tank, stopping in between us. "It is beautiful to see friendship built between two clouds, though Hibari's is much more obvious." I stared at him, confused.

"Clouds? What do you mean by clouds?" I questioned.

"Now is not the right time to tell you what I am saying." The infant said.

I charged at him, demanding an answer. His chameleon changed its shape into a jutte and he steadily blocked my attack.

"Wow! You're good. I want to fight you." I commented.

"Save it till some other time. Be Tsuna's guardian and you can challenge me twenty-four hours." The infant said.

I looked at him and considered his offer. "I shall consider it."

He smirked and followed Tsuna and left the roof. I stared into the sky, contemplating about the clouds. _The aloof cloud that protects the sky and nothing can ever bind it. The clouds huh?_

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

"And so, what information have you got?" I asked.

"Hibari is your cloud guardian's perfect candidate. You can fight without me there to teach you. You get tired after 2 hours of fighting in hyper dying will mode. You cannot avoid injuring your hands if you touch the flames on your forehead. Gotta get Leon to make you your gloves already." He reported.

"Go tell Nono. And tell him that I will report as well. So that things would be more accurate, knowing you would leave out some of the information." I said.

"Hn, do it your way." He scoffed and walked to the limousine.

_What's with him?_ I thought and I walked to the limousine.

* * *

Timeskip – Sawada residence

~Ring ~Ring

"Wake up already!" Reborn yelled. However, I did not respond.

"You!" He screamed as he slapped my right cheek.

"Are!" He continued to slap my left cheek.

"Going!" He removed my blanket.

"To!" He lifted me out of bed.

"Be!" He raised me high above the ground.

"LATE!" He dropped me from the height.

"Yah!" I jolted awake as I rubbed my back from the fall. His methods to wake people up had not changed at all. He sent electric shocks through the body to wake me up before as well. His methods are all rather cruel.

"I wanted five more minutes though…" I muttered as I reached for my alarm.

"7.30?! That late already?! Even the limo wouldn't be this fast!" I yelled as I rushed to change into my school uniform.

I raced down the stairs (the lift would be too slow) towards the kitchen.

"Ada! My lunch!" I hollered. The maid rushed out and handed me my lunch.

"Gah! 7.40! I'll never make it in time this way!" I panicked.

"Then do it with your dying will!" Reborn said as he fired a bullet at me with a Leon-gun. My eyes widened as I got struck in the forehead.

Unconsciously, my clothes tore and only my undergarment was left. Reborn took another set of school uniform and stuffed it into my bag and followed me to school.

As I ran to school, a firm hand that seemed like it is bandaged grabbed my hand. He stopped me and said "Hey! Don't run around here. You would injure a lot of people." I looked back at him and sis not care about his comment. As if he was not there, I ran forth, and he is still gripping my wrist.

At last, I reached the school gates. _7.55, lucky!_ I looked down at my wrist and realized that the hand is still there. I followed the arm and looked at the owner's face. He is tanned and has short spiky white hair. The bridge of his nose has a small, white bandage on it. The colour of his eyes reminded me of someone familiar.

"Onii-chan!" A female voice said. _Damn, she broke my chain of thoughts. _

I turned around and saw a girl with bright yellowish orange hair running towards our direction. She stopped and panted as she reached.

"Onii-chan, you forgot your bag." She said.

"Kyoko!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean 'Onii-chan'?" I asked.

"You EXTREMELY must join my boxing club! No one had ever dragged me to school like this before." The male shouted.

I thought for a moment before I realized. "Onii-chan... Kyoko... NO WAY! You're Kyoko's older brother?!" I screamed.

"That's EXTREMELY right!" He shouted! _He is definitely like Knuckle_. I looked at Kyoko and she just gave me a smile. I smiled weakly back at her.

"Hi, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yours?" I inquired.

"Sasagawa Ryohei. 15. IT IS EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU!" He replied loudly._ I have to get my ears checked._


	7. The sun

Chapter 6: I'll be writing an Omake at the end of this chapter. Don't worry; the story had not even started. The exciting parts have yet to come.

Warning: My grammar and vocabulary aren't that fantastic. Please give your reviews and comment as much. I want reviews to improve…

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I own the plots and the OCs

Words of thanks: Thanks for all the favourites and follows! I really appreciate them! However, I would still like to have some comments to improve.

* * *

**Bold **– Italian

_Italics_ – thoughts

Normal – Japanese

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Material's words

* * *

Chapter 6 – The introduction of the sun. Crossing paths

"You EXTREMELY must join the Boxing Club!" Ryohei declared.

"I-I-I have to decline. I'm not interested in any school clubs. Even the Principal allowed such to happen. I have a lot of things to do after school!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Onii-chan, you can't force Tsuna-kun to join your club. I'm afraid you'll have a lot of people hating you later if you do so." Kyoko said.

"AH! I DON'T CARE! Meet me at the boxing club's room after school. I'll challenge you. I will tell you more when you go there later! Don't forget!" Ryohei yelled.

"Eh, herbivores, why are you gathering? And you're about to be late." An all-too-familiar voice rang. Hibari walked over with his tonfas insight, ready to bite them to death.

"HIEEE! We'll be going in now!" Tsuna answered as he scurried into the school building. Ryohei and Kyoko followed as the bell rang at 8am. Hibari looked at them with a smirk.

"Akanbo (infant), Ryohei is who you got your eyes on. Am I right?" He asked.

Reborn jumped out of hiding. His hiding place has been exposed. "Ah, he may be the one."

* * *

Flashback (I'm pretty sure that many are wondering if Hibari accepted his role)

On the roof of Nanimori Middle

Reborn appears on the roof. As he predicted, Hibari is lying near the water tank.

"Have you considered my offer?" He asked.

Hibari left Reborn in silence. Reborn, in return, remained silence. Hibari looked up at the sky and softened his eyes. He closed them and contemplates further.

He finally replied. "I have given thought about it. As long as he continues to bring in strong people for me to fight against like you. I would like to take up the role."

Reborn smirked. Contented with the answer, he explains everything about Tsuna, all the information he wanted to Hibari and hops of the roof and left on a Para-glider.

"Mafia boss huh. Omnivore, you peaked my interest more at this very point" Hibari told himself a loud as he watch Reborn leave. He silently smirked to himself.

* * *

Time skip - Back to School, in class

"Juudaime! You don't have to go! Let me go in your stead!" Gokudera offered.

"It's a challenge mind you. And to skip such an offer of getting the sun guardian, its simply too much!" Tsuna argued.

"Maa maa, if Tsuna wants to go, then let him. He is the boss after all." Yamamoto cut in. Gokudera thought, _for once, he made a good point._ He discontinued.

"We'll follow you to the match. Now, don't reject this offer." Gokudera said.

Tsuna smiled at them. A boy entered the class and looked at their direction. His eyes fueled with hatred as he sifts out the name _Tsunayoshi._

* * *

After school, at the boxing clubroom

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera walked to the clubroom's entrance.

"We can turn back now if you don't want to." Gokudera voiced out.

Tsuna shakes his head, declining the offer nicely. They do not want to regret now, they are right outside the room. He reached for the doorknob and turned it.

"Yo Sawada! Glad you came." Ryohei greeted loudly.

Tsuna flinched slightly and rubbed his ear to ease the pain. He smiled awkwardly at the boxing extremist.

"Hi, I'm not here to join you but to decline your extremely generous offer. Sorry Ryohei." Tsuna said.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I don't want to fight him! Not my potential sun guardian but if it is necessary to get a new guardian, even if I may be cold to all the members later on, I will gladly take up the challenge.

"Tell me what are the rules," I asked.

Gokudera's jaw dropped and was about to protest even more only to get stopped by me. How? With my gloved hands covering his mouth. You can only get muffled answers that way. That chance allowed Ryohei to continue his speech.

"You just have to get the other guy on the floor, one knee down at least. No cheating, no weapons, just your gloves." He declared.

I nodded my head and switched on my hyper dying will mode. My eyes turned orange in front of Ryohei. His eyes widened at the sight. His eyes sparkled with interest. A flame then lit up my forehead, bringing a very surprised Ryohei.

"I'm ready. Don't worry, there is no weapons except my own gloves." I raised my hands up, revealing only the boxing gloves. Ryohei cooled off and started the match. I observed his moves, dodging all attacks beautifully even though I barely missed some. _Fast_ was all I could describe for Ryohei's speed. He delivered steady and fast punches at me but I dodged all of them.

**Ryohei's POV**

He gives me so much interest. Dodging my attacks so skillfully. I EXTREMELY want to recruit him into the Boxing club. Finally, he counterattacks. His skills are as good. He sent me punches at a steady and fast speed. He could rival me easily in this mode.

"Oof!" I let out as he landed a punch on my shoulders. I laughed, nearly landing my knee on the mat. I grabbed my shoulder and continued to fight him. Left, left, right, DUCK! Those punches are Extremely smooth. Now I EXTREMELY want him to join the club! He excites me, bringing in the excitement of boxing again. I can beat down the karate club leader in a minute but I hadn't brought down this guy even after 3 minutes!

"JOIN THE CLUB, SAWADA!" I exclaimed.

"I" He dodged a punch as he continued.

"Don't," He said as he leaped backwards to avoid an uppercut.

"Want to!" He finished, landing another attack on my back. This time, my knee touched the mat.

"That was an EXTREMELY great match! Sawada. I really hoped you could join me in this club. I want to know more about you and how you could dodge my attacks as others would never be able to." I commented.

"Come with me for dinner. I'll tell you more at my home. Bring Kyoko if you like." He whispered, "I want you to be my guardian. Together with Yamamoto and Gokudera. But I won't view you as a colleague but a friend. Like the others." He said, while smiling at me. Somehow his eyes looked so distant, he looked so far from us.

"Ok!"

At this moment, the door swung open and there stood a distressed Kyoko. Her eyes were at the brink of crying. She looked at Sawada before diverting her gaze to me. As if her eyes say 'stop it', I complied and walked to her.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I'm just training. Nothing _extremely_ big. Plus, I want to know him better. By the way, he has invited us for dinner. Your second right?" Ryohei recalls.

"Wow, you guys must have grown close. But that was rather fast." She replied as she wiped away her tears. I did promise her not to fight again.

I beamed at her brightly.

I turned to Sawada and nodded my head.

"Let's go. They must be waiting for my return. Especially that tor-tutor I have sitting in my house sipping espresso." He declared.

We left the clubroom and went for the limousine sitting at the gate. Around it seems to be some crowding. Tsuna twitched, obviously becoming irritated. He released a killer intent at the crowd. The rest of us stopped in our track and watched as he brought down the crowd.

"Is he always like this?" I questioned. The others only sweat dropped.

"As far as I know due to the rumours spreading in the company, the heir, Tsuna, hates crowds and would do anything to disperse them. I am pretty sure that this will only occur when people he doesn't know gets around something he owns." Gokudera informed as we watch Tsuna beat up the remaining people who did not move from his car. We sweat drop once more before he walked back to us. _Scary _was all we could think of.

"Let's go shall we?" Tsuna asked with a smile. _Wow, scary_, we thought.

He walked to the limousine and greeted the chauffeur with a bright smile. He gestured to us to follow him to enter the limousine. We quickened our pace and climb into the limousine, not wanting to be beaten up by Tsuna. Watching the scene earlier had brought a tint of fear for Tsuna into us.

* * *

Sawada residence, Vongola mansion – After dinner

"Thank you for the food. It was extremely good!" I yelled.

"Shut up and be quiet, you lawn-head!" Gokudera scolded.

"Maa maa, don't be like that Gokudera. He is only showing appreciation of the food. Besides, he is not a regular like us. We come everyday and you live here technically." Yamamoto calmed Gokudera down. The latter grumbled softly.

"Ryohei, please follow me. Kyoko, You're free to wander around the house where they allow. There are areas normal citizens cannot enter such as the basements." Tsuna said as he moved off to the lift.

In the lift, Tsuna slides his card in a machine and did something I thought was impossible. He lit his ring with fire out of thin air and chucks it into a hole that the lift have. He then proceeds to press _**3**_ and the lift took them there.

There, he walked down the eerily dark corridor and opened the orange door. He walks towards the glass table and sat behind it. He filled his eyes with orange and started to speak seriously.

"Be my guardian, join me and I WILL protect your family. Being involved means consequences. Actually, every decision has consequences. Anyway, I'll keep your family safe from harm. You would like to tell Kyoko about it later on. Not now, she will be shocked. Tell her in the future, when necessary." Tsuna said.

"You want me in the company? It is Vongola Co. we are talking about. How can I, a boxing enthusiast just get a job in it?" I startled.

"The first generation had a king, a general and a few others that you cannot believe in the company. He did not care about who joined the company. He only wanted to protect people." He declared.

I was shocked at his statement. Inside of me was a chibi-me jumping around in excitement, as well as crying due to Tsuna's kindness. I nodded my head to agree.

"Now, I would have to tell you the truth. Ready?"

"Extremely ready!"

"Vongola Co. is a cover for an Italian Mafia, not really a mafia but still. It is originally a vigilante group but it became a mafia at Secondo's reign. Now, I am trying to revert it back to how it should be. Want to help?"

I looked at Tsuna; his eyes are so honest, full of resolution. It was such a noble wish and he works towards it. He is a great man and a great leader! I nod to agree to help him. I spilled out my excitement through my fast paced words. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "However, please keep your involvement a secret. Lest you want to injure anyone mentally." I looked at the floor at his statement as I recalled my promise to Kyoko that I would never fight again. I clenched my fist and grit my teeth. He sort of sensed this and spoke up. "You'll protect her. And you'll fight to protect her." My eyes lit up at the warmth he showed. I resolved to help him in the end.

"I'll keep my involvement with mafia a secret. However, now I'm your guardian, what role do I take?" I asked. He smiled at the resolve that I show him.

"Using your body, you protect all and destroy the misfortune that attacks the Family. The duty of the sun guardian. See, after all, you need to fight to protect. Right?" He replied. I nodded in understanding.

"I see, so now, I am your friend as well as your guardian right?" I said as I swing my arm over his shoulder.

He nodded his head.

"Welcome to the team, Ryohei" He says. I looked at the others. Yamamoto gave me thumbs up while Gokudera looks away at the floor, but his lips curved into a slight smile.

* * *

In the shadows

**Reborn's Interaction with the other Arcobaleno**

_**Rebo134: He made another acquaintance, which can fulfill the role of the sun. He has rather good choices.**_

_**LalM66: Just keep him on the look out for the lightning and the mist. They should be pretty close-by.**_

_**Arcielo: Recently, I have a vision of who they are. The mist is held in the Estraneo family as well as the hospital. Somehow, there would be two mist guardians. The lightning guardian is in the school, about the same age as him but slightly younger and related to him as well.**_

_**Rebo134: Related? That is even worst. Got to find him soon. I have caught the cloud but Decimo doesn't know about it. I'll tell him soon enough when needed. 5 down, 2 to go.**_

_**Col5o6: Find the other two quickly. **_

_**Rebo134: Yes yes.**_

* * *

Sawada residence – Kitchen

Nana cooks the dinner. Looking at the picture of the family, a tear slid down her eye. _I miss you both._

She finishes her dishes and yelled. "LAMBO! TIME FOR DINNER!"

A voice loudly replied from upstairs and footsteps starts to run down from the stairs.

A Boy with short wavy hair and two horns stuck in his hair appeared. One of his eyes closed lazily as usual. He steps into the kitchen and looked at his mother.

"Mum, don't cry anymore. They won't come back!" Lambo did try his best to console his mother. His anger rose as he remembered seeing his older brother in school, talking to Yamamoto and Gokudera. His fist clenched at the thought. _He'll pay for the misery he gave to Maman. I'll never forgive him_.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Wait for it people. Next is a small omake of Gokudera shifting into the mansion.

* * *

~Moving into the mansion

"Gokudera-sama, **please hurry**" the chauffeur said.

"**Don't rush me. I still have dynamites to bring out!**" Gokudera yelled from the inside of the apartment.

Gokudera brought out all the things he needed to the limousine. The chauffeur helps him with the belongings. Luckily, the apartment is not too far from the ground floor, if not, they would be obstructing the passageway of the occupants of this block.

"**Now, that we're done shifting my house literally, lets go to Juudaime's house**." Gokudera said as he climbed into the limousine.

The ride was extremely bumpy. You see, Tsuna's house is actually isolated. Only the forest surrounds the place. However, it is not too far from the town. His house is situated at the outskirts of Nanimori. His house allows a full view of Nanimori; the view at night is extremely beautiful.

He soon saw trees and before long, a house appeared. Half of the building is covered with windows. The right portion of the place is covered by a garden. I alighted from the limousine and stepped into the mansion. A petite lady in a maid costume ran over to greet.

"**Welcome, Gokudera. May I lead you to your room?**" She asked politely.

"**Yes please."** Gokudera replied.

The lady went to get Gokudera's belongings and loaded them onto a trolley (Those used in hotels, would baggage cart be better?). She pushed it to the lift and pressed for it. While waiting, Gokudera took the chance to look at the maid's nametag. _**Lucia**_, it states (sorry if the name is familiar to you, I ran out of ideas). Ting, the lift arrived. Gokudera assisted her in pushing the cart into the lift. The maid then took out a blue colour card and slides it into the card reader. She then pressed _**3**_ and the lift took them there immediately.

Ting, the door of the lift opens and led them into a dimly lit corridor. Gokudera looks around and saw a few white colour doors and colourful doors. The maid then brought him to the red colour door; it was beside the orange colour door, which marks the end of the corridor. The maid then slides her card in the card reader on the door and opens it. She walks in and left Gokudera at the door, who is looking awe at the interior design. He walks in slowly to savour the awesome interior designs of the room.

"**Please ring for me if you need any assistance, unlike Decimo, your personal room maid is me."** She got ready to leave but her face flushed all of a sudden. She remembered something all of a sudden. **"Oh my, excuse my behavior. My name is Lucia. Decimo has a few personal maids due to various reasons. I was transferred here from Italy under Nono's orders. Once again, please ring me if you have further enquiry.**" She said as she left the room to Gokudera.

Gokudera walked over to the table located near the window. He looked at the table and found a note.

'_**Whoever that occupies this room, Welcome! This is the room for the storm guardian of Vongola decimo. We have been waiting for your arrival. Around this mansion is a maze; it is extremely hard for anyone to move around in. Thus, the drawers under this table has this house' blue print. The room is structured for the destructive nature of the storm. Your bathroom is behind the black colour door in the room and your wardrobe is behind the white colour door. The curtains, bed sheets and whatever you cannot bring over would be in the red drawer. Your access card would be on the table too. Please take your time around the place ~Vongola Nono'**_

"I am so glad I moved here. I can now talk to Juudaime as long as I want, eat with him and train with him. Urgh, I'm tired from all the moving already, let me get some sleep." He flops himself onto his queen sized bed and fell asleep immediately.

Lucia came back and knocked on the door, however, no one answered. _Sorry but I'll be intruding_, she thought. She peaks into the room.

"Gokudera, would you like t-" She started to chuckle at seeing Gokudera fast asleep on the bed. _He looks cute when he is asleep_, she thought as she shut the door silently, remembering to lock it.


	8. Confrontation between brothers

Chapter 7: Lambo's morning. I'll refer Tsuna's place as the Vongola mansion and Lambo's house as Sawada residence to avoid confusion. This chapter is a bit cold and all that because Tsuna would be facing Lambo. And it will end with the guardians (without the mist) going for dinner at Tsuna's house and then a cliffhanger.

Warning: My grammar and vocabulary is horrible, please don't mind it!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! But I own the plot and OCs

* * *

**Bold** – Italian

Normal – Japanese

_Italics_ – Thoughts

_**Bold and Italics **_– Material's words

* * *

Chapter 7 – The misunderstanding, his escalating anger

Sawada residence – Morning

**Reborn's POV**

I was told that Tsuna has a younger brother by Aria and he happens to attend Nanimori middle as well. Their age gap is not too far. So now, at this point of time at 6.30 am, I am sitting outside his previous residence to observe the place. Only two people now occupy the house, with Iemitsu coming back once in a while. This is the order of events I've observed in the house

6.45am

"Lambo, Okiro (wake up)!"

"Five more minutes please…" The voice mumbled.

"No way, you are extremely slow in the morning. Thus you have to wake up early to make it safely before eight. I don't want you running to school."

"Yare yare."

"By the way, you have a package. It is rather big."

"Mmm? But I did not enter any contest or lucky draw."

"That's strange."

6.48am

The woman came out and brought the package in. I took a good look at her. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing an apron from the time I saw her. The boy scrambles down the stairs with a toothbrush in his mouth. His hair was unkempt.

"Hmm, what is this?" The boy unwrapped the package. He brought out a purple coloured bazooka-thingy. Eh, isn't this the 10-year bazooka in legend, created by the Bovino famiglia? I stared harder at the package.

"Yare yare, a bazooka." The boy says. _How did he? Rather smart, this boy_.

7.10am

I see what she meant by 'taking a long time in the toilet'. It has been quite awhile after he re-entered the toilet. He is extremely slow in the toilet. I can understand if he is a girl but if are a male and you take this long in the toilet, it is rather worrisome. At this point of time, he comes out of the toilet. His hair seems to be seaweed like. The weird thing is that there are horns sticking in the head. I strained my eyes and realized that they are metal horns. _Doesn't it mean that he is an easy target for thunder strikes? He is good to observe._

He entered his room and changed out into his school uniform and again, he took a lot of time.

7.15am

"Lambo-kun, Breakfast is done!"

"Ok! I'll be down in a minute."

The boy walks down the staircase slowly and proceeds to the kitchen. He then takes his time to eat his breakfast. It makes me want to tutor him to get him to go faster. Must ask Tsuna for permission.

7.30am

"Mama, I'll be going now!"

"Iterashai" The boy leaves the house and walks in the direction of school.

I want to give this information to Tsuna later on. How would his reaction be like? Well, I'll be following the boy to school then.

* * *

Vongola Mansion – Namimori

"Gokudera, we are leaving now!" Tsuna yelled.

~Ting. The lift arrived and out came Gokudera and his personal maid, Lucia. Lucia was helping Gokudera hold his bag as he wore his blazer properly.

The chauffeur drove up to the door and opened the door. Both of us climbed into the limousine. The chauffeur did things in a flash; he closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Full speed or teleport to school if you can." Tsuna joked. The chauffeur was shocked by the comment until he heard a light chuckle.

"Just kidding. But if you can, bring us to school at your fastest."

"As you wish!" The chauffeur cheerfully replied.

For once, Tsuna wished that he did not tell him to go at his fastest because the ride was extremely awful. If Gokudera and him did not buckle up, there will definitely be an accident. The car was really going at full speed and the chauffeur was dodging cars and trees and humans. All the bumps, lurching and speed made him feel like puking. Finally, they reached the school gates.

* * *

Namimori middle – Gates

**Tsuna's POV**

As I stepped out of the limousine, I felt like returning back into the car. Why? Because there is a flock of girls waiting outside the limousine. Each of the girls was holding a present. Gokudera climbed out as well, only to have the same reaction as me. Both of us hurried back into the car and stayed in there. Both of us were emitting killer intents. We never liked the crowd like that, especially if it's Valentine's Day.

"Valentine's day?" Gokudera pondered. "Juudaime, what is today's date?"

"Fourteenth February." That's when both of our eyes widened at the same time. We shook our heads. _Oh no!_ We looked at our watches and realized that we only have five minutes to dodge this mass attack of women. We braced ourselves and opened the door again. We stepped out calmly and walked through the crowd. I could not stand the crowd and am breaking into hives. The girls are pushing their presents at us both. We tried to accept all that we can with a smile on our faces (they are pretty much forced).

"Herbivores, class is starting. Return before I bite you all to death." Hibari appeared while doing his rounds.

"Oi, you." He pointed his tonfas to a boy that just arrived at the gate. The boy looked at Hibari and his shrieked. "Ah! Hibari-san da!" He broke into a run with his arms in the air. I looked at the boy, finding him awfully familiar. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to remember whom he looked like.

"You two, class is starting." Hibari states.

"Your right! Let us get a move on." I said as we strolled into the school, leaving Hibari behind to fume at our tardiness.

* * *

In class

"Tsuna-sama/Gokudera-sama! Take these!" The girls gathered in front of the door. Not allowing us to go in. The next minute, sounds of heels could be heard. Our homeroom teacher had arrived. She saw the two of us trapped outside the class and she quickens the pace towards the classroom.

"Ahem!" She coughed. Hearing the command, the girls cleared the way, allowing the two of us to go to our seat. They were still discussing about the gifts and when to give them. We could only sigh in disbelieve.

"Guys, we have a new student transferring to our class from another class." The students then looked up. _Transfer from another class? Was it allowed in the first place? _Their ears perked up as the door slides open, revealing the boy I saw this morning. He scans the room and looked at me. His eyes filled themselves with anger.

"This is Sawada Lambo." _Lam-Bo. Lambo… No way_. I promised myself that I would never see him again. My eyes widened in horror. I shot up from my seat. Everyone turned their heads to look at me. Yamamoto was trying to get me to sit but to no avail. I dashed out of the classroom before anyone could stop me. Kyoko tried to follow but I yelled back in tears. "DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Kyoko was shocked by my reaction.

**Kyoko's POV**

I wonder what exactly went wrong. He even yelled at me not to follow. However, I felt that there was a tint of fear and pain in his tone. He even turned around with tears in his eyes. I held my hands to my chest, praying.

"Tsuna-kun, I don't know what is going on. However, I hope that you would tell me soon." _I hope._

**Lambo's POV**

I transferred to this class to face my brother. I am allowed to transfer to this class due to my scores (and pleas). I have even told Principal Aria about this. I only find it funny that I am allowed to transfer so easily. Is there a scheme? Anyway, I stepped into the class as of the teacher's instructions. True enough, I saw my older brother and shot him the looks.

He shot up from his seat, surprising all of us. He froze there; even his friend could not get him to sit down. "Sawada-kun, please sit down right this instance." He remained standing. I saw him tremble a bit and then, suddenly, he ran out of class. His friends tried to get him back but they ended up getting yelled by him. He must have ran to Principal Aria's office. I shrugged.

"De, Sawada-san, please sit there." She pointed at the empty seat (other than Tsuna's). I walked there slowly. The girls squealed again. Just like the Elementary School that I come from. Women simply are too easy to please. _Now, Tsuna-nii. What would you do?_

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I ran for Aria-san's office, wanting to demand what is going on. Reborn suddenly landed himself on my head as he caught me running to Aria-san's office. _Am I his transportation?_

"Yes, you're my transport. Anyway, what happened to warrant you to cry, Decimo?"

"Why would you bother to know?"

"You're crying because Lambo appeared when you don't want him to. Isn't it?"

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU ASK IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"I want to so I asked. I wanted to see your reaction as well. You're too easy to read."

"Get off, we have arrived."

Reborn jumps off my head as I barged into the office. I entered the hyper dying will mode. My eyes turned orange and a flame lit my forehead.

"ARIA! What is going on?" I question, startling Aria on the way.

"Ara, Tsunayoshi-kun. What do you need?"

"**I demand an explanation to why my little brother transferred here. Why is he here and worst of all, why my class?!"**

Aria sat in silence. The other arcobaleno did so as well. All of them unable to give an answer. I tapped my feet against the floor impatiently. Calmly, Fon stepped out to answer my question.

"对不起 [Dui bu qi] (Sorry). **We had no idea why Lambo-san wanted to transfer here in the first place. However, after looking at his results, we thought it was alright to allow him to transfer. He was not really enjoying his school life in Elementary school either so we brought him to the middle school**."

"**BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT HE COULD JUST TRANSFER HERE!**"

"Kora! **Decimo, this school does not belong to you. Please remember that**." Colonnello reminded.

"**Even so, this would cause an outbreak. Students would do the same if they are doing as well as Lambo**." I protested.

"**Right, however, Lambo has been scoring 100 for every test ever since his very first test in school. I won't consider it surprising if he jumped grades."** Fon said.

I gave up trying to protest. It is useless to argue with them, all of them will get shot back. Does all arcobaleno have sharp tongues?

"Decimo cried on his way here." Reborn declared as he lowered his fedora. Suddenly, all eyes fixated on me. Mammon looked away. Lal tried to force her laughter down. Colonello was next to ready to kick me. Verde rolled his eyes. Fon looked at me with pity. I cannot see what Skull's expression is but I think he is giggling because of his rapid body movement and his hand over his stomach. Aria just kept her face the same, as if she felt nothing.

"**Well, please go back to class first. We'll settle this later.**" Aria declared. I groaned in reply as I proceed out of the office.

* * *

Inside the office

**Aria's POV**

After sending Tsunayoshi-kun out of the office, the arcobaleno gathered on my desk.

"Now, what should we do about this matter? Tell Iemitsu?" Aria asked.

"No, I want to see how this goes. If there were a fight ensued between the two of them, I would willingly sit there and watch." Reborn said.

"Wow, but first, I want to learn about their background. Lets ask Nono." Lal cuts in.

"Permitted." Aria said.

Reborn dialed for Nono and tapped for the speaker and the video chat option. Ring… ring… click.

"_**Nono, it's me"**_

"_**Ah, Reborn. Why did you call?"**_

"_**Can you give me more information about the past between Decimo and Lambo?"**_

Silence…

"_**Nono? Nono!"**_

"_**Yes? Oh right. Their past. How do we put it? Well, I separated Decimo and Lambo at a very young age. I can't say much about them since they haven't seen each other for the past nine years. Lambo may be angry with Decimo for leaving him while the latter wants to avoid Lambo at all cause due to not writing back for four years. Lambo could have viewed Decimo as abandoning him and his mother."**_

Everyone stared at Nono intently. Nono sat there in silence, not wanting to talk more. Unable to take the silence any longer, Reborn took it as a signal that Nono does not wish to dwell on this matter.

"_**Thank you for the information, Nono. May I get the permission to tutor Lambo? And someone else trains Decimo?"**_

Nono hesitated and slowly replied. _**"Uhh… No. Reborn, you should continue to train Decimo. However, I would like Colonnello to 'tutor' Lambo."**_

"_**Okay, kora!" **_Colonnello answered.

"_**Thank you Colonello. Reborn, do you have any objections?"**_

Reborn tipped his fedora, hiding his eyes. _**"No."**_

"_**Then I'll take my leave. I hope to receive your report soon, Reborn."**_ He exits from the screen.

"Hai." Reborn mumbles.

They hung up, remaining in silence. They all had the same thoughts. _This is bad._

* * *

Back at class

**Yamamoto's POV**

The door slides open during the start of the first period. Thus, Nezu-sensei was staring at whoever that is standing at the door. Tsuna stood there with his head hung low. Gokudera, Kyoko and I stood up and ran to him. We were extremely concerned for him. His shoulders were shivering.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?" I asked. He did not reply. Instead, he ignored all of us and travelled back to his seat. We were stunned by his actions. I looked at Lambo, who was glaring at Tsuna. I wonder what is going on between them.

"Ahem!" He coughed. "How dare you ignore the élite. Go back to your seats!" We ran back to our seats, in time to hear something unexpected.

"Elite, my foot. Your academic scores are horrible." Tsuna mumbled under his breath. The three of us heard it and started to giggle at the remark. Nezu raised his eyebrows, amused by what is happening. We laughed loudly, surprising the rest. Those actions angered the Oh-So-Elite Nezu-sensei.

He looked at Tsuna and screamed. "Sawada, answer this!"

"X=8, Y=2" And he did not hesitate to answer the question. His eyes were even closed. I thought I saw Nezu-sensei turn pale.

"C-Correct," he stutters before screaming out the next name. "Gokudera! Answer the next!"

"X= -1, Y= -8" Gokudera answered with his legs on the table, adding more anger on Nezu-sensei. Nezu-sensei's eyes widened and stuttered, "Co-co-correct."

"De (then), Yamamoto! What is the answer for question 4!" I scratched my head and laughed at myself. Then I turned serious and replied,"0.89273 rounded off to five decimal places". You should have seen his face; his mouth was agape (most likely because all the students that he wants to pick on all answered his questions correctly) and his eyes widened. He somehow looked like a goldfish. "C-correct…" I could hear him growling away.

"Sasagawa! Question 3!"

"326"

"Kurokawa! Question 5!"

"X=90"

"Sawada!"

"Dotchida (Which?)!" The Sawadas replied in unison. Nezu-sensei was surprised. I stood up and answered my teacher's facial expression, which says when-was-there-two-Sawadas.

"We've got a new classmate that came from another class. But I think he came from the elementary school of Namimori. He shares the same surname as Tsuna."

He scanned the room and found the new face that screamed 'Dotchida' with the other. He smirked and thought that he is a tad bit too young to enter the class so he pointed at him and yelled.

"You! Question 6!" Lambo asked the person on his left for question 6. I guess it is because he does not have the worksheet. After all, it was given yesterday. Lambo stared intently at the question and slouched back into his chair. He rests his head on the table. Nezu-sensei's anger rose.

"How dare you ignore the great and élite Nezu Dohachiro?! Wake up!"

Lambo stared at him. "The question is so stupid that even I, who is two years younger than the rest of them, can answer." He answered. "Want me answer right? Zero." He replied defiantly and goes back to sleep.

I thought I hear Nezu-sensei growling in anger, ready to curse at Lambo.

"Don't you dare expel Lambo because of his behavior." A firm voice says. I turned around and realized that Tsuna has his eyes in orange. His forehead and (gloved) hands lit up in fire. _Oh no, Nezu-sensei is gonna get hurt._ Nezu-sensei shrunk at the sight of Tsuna.

"W-w-who are you?!" He yelped. Those who know about this (Kyoko and Gokudera and I) sight was giggling away. "Ore (me)? Watashi wa (I am) Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're bullying my younger brother so make one wrong move and I will send you to the Principal's office in record time." His threat nearly made Nezu-sensei pee in his pants.

"Urgh! Do up page 56-64 during my absence. Kurokawa, watch the class!" He scampers out of the classroom. I hope that he goes to the toilet to flush out all his anxiety through his pee. Quite a sight, I would say.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lambo walking towards Tsuna.

* * *

**Lambo's POV**

Taking the chance that the idiot left the class, I walked to Tsuna-nii. Tsuna-nii was staring into the sky outside.

"Oi," I knocked on his conscience. However, he ignored me. I tried even louder, "Oi!" He still ignored me. He is getting on my nerves. "OI! TSUNA-NII!" This time, everyone was staring at us both. He does not seem to mind though. "Tsuna, Lambo is calling on you." Yamamoto told him. I can hear a lot of whispering between the students, such as 'Tsuna-nii? Are they related?' or 'Have they completed their task?' and many more. I could only ignore them.

Reluctantly and slowly, Tsuna-nii turned to look at me. His eyes are orange. I moved backwards in shock. _When did my older brother become so scary?_ "You're going to ask it, isn't it? Why didn't I write back to Kaa-san? Why didn't I go back home after coming back to Japan? You want answers for all of them, don't you?" _No way, if Tsuna-nii knew all these, why didn't he do it?_

"Even I have reasons for this. However, first, the amount of people surrounding me is too much, consider it crowding which I don't like. Layback would you?" Why crowding? Because the girls are surrounding them, listening to their conversation. When Tsuna-nii said 'Layback', the girls were squealing as they return to their seats.

"Second, I have no reason to dwell on the past. Third, if you want answers, follow me home. I'm not going to indulge anything in this public area."

"Why not now?! Why not spill you 'secrets' right here?! Previously, when I came into this school to look around, I walked into this class and saw you. But you didn't even bother to look at me. I can expose you as a horrible older brother, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MAMA OR I! PAPA TOO! Both of you are liars." I yelled. However, Tsuna-nii was not affected by it.

"I don't really care about how you look at me." His reaction, his answer, brought tears to my eyes. It hurts, it stings.

"Tsuna-nii, you disappoint me. But I'll hear from you at your house. Where?"

"Just wait for me after school. My house is pretty far away. I'll have the chauffeur pick us up. As of now, finish your work before he comes back." He answered and resumed to complete his work. I stare in awe as I see him write all his answers down quickly and accurately._ Just what did you do in Italy?_

* * *

After school – Gates

**Ryohei's POV**

Sawada walked up to me. His eyes covered by his bangs, not allowing me to read him.

"Tsuna!" I called.

He looked up and saw me. He relaxed and smiled at me.

"Let's go. My chauffeur is waiting. Grab Kyoko as well. I heard that your parents are not home for dinner usually so come over to my place for dinner. I have a guest today so we have to make things quick."

"I extremely thank you for your hospitality. Alright, let's go."

Sawada stood there and whipped out his phone as well.

"Moshi… Ah, Hibari. I'll spar with you so come to my place for dinner… hai hai… The gate as usual. Make it quick as well. Then." And he hung up.

"You invited Hibari as well, didn't you?" He smiled back weakly and I sighed. My turn to whip out my phone and call Kyoko.

"Kyoko, Sawada invited us for dinner again and we'll be going there for all the weekdays for dinner… uh…uh… see you there then." I hung up as I walked to the limousine with Tsuna. At the limousine, I realized that another boy is standing there with his head lowered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Lambo. The others would be arriving soon." He told the boy. _So his name is Lambo._

Soon, the others appeared and they entered the car. Sawada then told the chauffeur something, which I don't understand. It sounds like a foreign language. The chauffeur nodded and started to drive.

Suddenly, a high pitch voice rang. "So have you told your guardians your plan? It is amazing that they gather around you even though you don't like crowding like Hibari." Boreen-sensei appeared. "Not yet. But soon, over the table. I just want the mist to transfer to the school as well. The arrangement would be slightly more preferable." Sawada replied.

What is he going to tell us over the table? Must be something important…


	9. Tragedy

Chapter 8: The summary of Tsuna's Italy adventures are implored in these few chapters. I tried so review please! I really thank all the previous reviews, especially those that are encouraging me to go faster. I have some writing blocks so it came out slower than usual. I"M SO SORRY!

Warning: I may have a lot of grammar mistakes and vocabulary error. Please don't mind it even though you're free to tell me the mistakes I've made.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I do own the plot and OCs.

**Bold** \- Italian

_Italics_ \- thoughts

Nomal - Japanese

_**Bold and Italics** _\- Speech behind the door, not clear but audible

* * *

Chapter 8 – Clearing and coming.

Vongola Mansion – Dining table

The dishes arrived and landed in front of them. Tsuna looked at the maids and nodded in thanks. On Tsuna's right are Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn and Hibari (at the far end). His left is Ryohei, Kyoko and Lambo. All of them ate their food silently, waiting for Tsuna to speak up.

"Spill it." Hibari states.

The sound of metal hitting against the glass. The utensils collected together and left on the glass surface. All of them looked up at the one producing those sounds. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, the truth." Hibari added.

Tsuna frowned. He never liked the truth.

"From head to toe." Reborn added. Lambo supported him by nodding. Tsuna sighed, unable to lift his head up. He stood up and brought his plate to the kitchen, only to be stopped by Lambo.

"Tsuna-nii, don't try to escape from the question." Lambo cried. Tsuna continued to do what he wanted to. Suddenly, Lambo grabbed Tsuna's wrist, almost causing him to drop his ceramic plate that once contained spaghetti aglio e oglio due to the sudden pull back. Tsuna turned and glared at him to let go, but Lambo was persisted; he gripped even tighter. Tsuna decided to ignore this and shook him off, proceeding to the kitchen to deposit his plate into the sink. He came out afterwards only to go to the lounge to get some juice. The group came over to the lounge to continue pestering Tsuna for answers.

"Spill it already. I'm loosing my patience." Hibari scowled.

"Hn." Tsuna replied. Hibari growled. "Nii-san, seriously. Stop hiding." Lambo joined.

"FINE! You want answers? Go to the library or my office. The answers are all there. Find my diary as well. Read it carefully before asking more." Tsuna snapped, finally giving in but not in a good way. Reborn smirked. Ryohei, Kyoko, Lambo and Gokudera paled. Yamamoto laughed off, trying to console Tsuna. Hibari… remains the same, stoic. His listeners loved the answer so they scrambled to the library first, unable to reach Tsuna's room (Only Gokudera have access, due to the card). When they reach the Library, they stood there in awe.

* * *

The library of the mansion – Gokudera and co without Tsuna

"Ahem! Get to work." Reborn coughed. All of them snapped back to reality (Except Hibari. He has more or less started on his little hunt for information) and started to scramble to the books. The library is huge and the ceiling is high, keeping a lot of knowledge and secrets. Gokudera's eyes sparkled. He is in his heaven!

They started with the part of the library they can reach.

"**La nube in disparate***… **La bugia****… eh? I'm in the Italian books section? I can't recognize anything!" Lambo yelled in distress as he looked through the books.

"Sawada-san, switch with me! I can't read some of the kanji here!" Gokudera asked. Lambo agreed and switched with him.

"Mochi … Kotei … Ga-teki ko sekai … are these extremely even Japanese?!" Ryohei shouted.

Reborn pranced over and looked at the books. He then gave Ryohei a good whack on the head.

"These are Chinese books. You're at the Chinese books section. Go and join Lambo at the Japanese books section." Reborn said as Ryohei rubbed the aching area of his head. Ryohei did as he was told.

Reborn stood at the Chinese books section and scanned through what Ryohei was trying to read earlier. "望远镜(Wang yuan jing) [Telescope]… 肯定(Ken ding) [Definite]… 我的小世界(Wo de xiao shi jie) [My tiny world]… Nothing about Tsuna or Lambo. But he sure knows a lot of languages to read this variety of books. He could join the Varia at this rate." Reborn looked at the different sections, realizing that there are at least ten different languages in this place. Varia needs to know at least seven different languages and must be fluent.

"The hound of the Baskervilles… Mysteries of the dark… Oh? History of the mafia… How the Vongola came about…" Yamamoto recited as he looked at the books. He grinned at the English books that he found. _Interesting…_

"Guys, bring down the books that you think would be relevant to Tsuna." Reborn declared. Everyone replied 'Hai!' with the exception of Hibari who just 'hn'. They gathered the books that they can find at their height and put them on the table available. They looked through the books thoroughly. All of them reading the information and absorbing them all to the best of their ability. Reborn smirked at the sight.

_Decimo, you have people that are concerned about you. Stop hiding already._

* * *

In The sky's room – Tsuna

He held onto his diary, siting on the couch in his room. He settled himself there pretty well with all the commotion going on. Tears dripped from his eyes onto his lap.

"Why can't he understand?" He whispered softly between his sobs. He looked through his diary and cried. _Lambo, understand your Aniki for once would you? Don't pry into the matter more._ The past is breaking him. He will be torn if the question hits. The past that encountered Fon and I-pin, the past that encountered Mukuro and Chrome. Mukuro and Chrome, the two that cannot be separated. The two mist-like figures, their mysterious background. Just like the mist.

He opened his diary (the tattered brown book) and started to read through it slowly. Tears rolled down his cheeks and stained the book, smudging the ink wordings slightly. _Mukuro, I hope that after I've told them to release you, you have left that place and received my letter. Chrome, I hope that you're doing well and recovering fast. Both of you, come to Namimori school soon. The test would begin soon._

* * *

The library – Gokudera and co.

All the books have been flipped through. Ryohei was sleeping away (Snoring loudly as well, the others have their ears plugged to no avail), trying to replenish the energy wasted in the library; it was never his thing to do things in the library. He can't sit still. Gokudera has his hands over his eyes, looking through the books continuously have burned his eyes, they sting badly now. Lambo's spirits have dampened, unable to find anything related to his older brother. Kyoko and Hibari just sat in silence. Yamamoto stood at the side, staring into space. Reborn was honestly sulking, with his fedora tipped. The group could not find a single information.

"We should just ask Tsuna directly." Yamamoto suggested.

"Are you out of your mind? His reaction from just now was enough to tell me he doesn't want anyone to pry into his privacy." Gokudera argued.

"You're noisy, herbivore." Hibari said. His tonfas appeared. The others flinched, not wanting to get bitten to death.

"The only way to know is to go to his room." Reborn said. The others agreed.

On the third floor – currently in the lift

Originally, the group pressed for the third level for a number of times, however, it did not take them there. They remained on the second floor.

"Argh! The security measures here are so tight to the extreme!" Ryohei complained, about to punch (really punch) the lift button. The lift button could more or less malfunction. Lambo thought he saw sparks coming from the button after being pressed so many times at a rapid speed.

* * *

**Gokudera's POV**

The lift didn't move at all. The crowding is frustrating Hibari. Honestly, at that time, I forgot how the lift works. Reborn just sat on Yamamoto's shoulder, not wanting to reveal the tactic to function the lift. People really can forget important things at crucial times like these, don't they? As if a light bulb lit up, I remembered by ring and my card. I stared at my pocket until an annoying comment came about.

"Gokudera, if you can't even function the lift, I am utterly disappointed by you as someone who lives here as well." Reborn remarked. I glared back at him.

"Gah! Move it Yamamoto." I commanded. Yamamoto shifted to the side, allowing me to do what I must. I lit up the ring that was given to me (It came with the card, I know how to light it since back at Italy) and pushed it into the hole while sliding the given card in the card reader as well. I then pressed for _**3\. **_Voila! It worked.

The lift took them to the third floor. The others that saw this for the first time were bewildered. Reborn kept his grin on.

~Ting. The lift open to the partially lit corridor. We walked out of the lift slowly. I led the way to Juudaime's room, but I halt half way. The others knocked into me, causing me to topple over.

"Why did you stmphh…" Ryohei screamed, only to be stopped by me by slapping my hand across his mouth.

"Hush it Lawn-head! I can hear Juudaime crying." I whispered harshly. They look at me.

"In case you don't know which door, the orange one." I remarked.

We crept quietly to his door, not wanting to raise Juudaime's suspicion as his hearing is extremely sharp. We pressed our ears against the door, only to hear him cry and speak to himself.

"_**He never tried to understand. Blasting at me just because I did not write back for the last 4 years. Those four years are **_*Sob*_** horrible. I have so many deadly missions that I managed **_*Sob*_ **to**** finish in one piece. Those four years, I met many people like the arcobaleno and my potential mist guardians. I had almost saved Mukuro from the Estraneo family only to fail when he sacrificed himself to save me. Nagi, iya iya iya, Chrome. She landed up in the hospital because of me. EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!" **_They heard a loud cry from the room.

* * *

**Lambo's POV**

"_**Those four years are horrible. I have so many deadly missions that I managed to finish in one piece" **_I heard from his room. I felt myself breaking down immediately. _So the reason for not writing back in the past four years are because..._

"_**Those four years, I met many people like the arcobaleno and my potential mist guardians." **_I felt happy that he made friends but those feelings crashed into horror as soon as I heard_** "I had almost saved Mukuro from the Estraneo family only to fail when he sacrificed himself to save me. Chrome, she landed up in the hospital because of me."**_ He went through so much in those years. He went through such pain those years. So much pain that he does not want to write back at all. After all, Mama did say to write back about what is happening around him. He does not want Mama to know about his problems. Before the mysterious four years, all the letters he wrote back were happy ones.

"_**EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!" **_My eyes widened in horror. He is not like the cloud at all. How I know about the cloud and all, the books told me so. He is truly the sky that encompasses all. He really cared for the others. He felt regretful when he landed his friends into trouble. He felt horrible to write horrible memories back to Mama, not wanting to worry her. He interacted with Hibari with no trouble at all. He brought Gokudera under his wing when he found out about his situation. He made friends easily even if he has cloud flames, although he still cannot handle fan girls. I backed slowly, my hands covering my shocked expression. I tried to suppress it but failed when Reborn hopped over to me, exposing me.

"What are you going to do, Decimo's lightning guardian?" Reborn asked. The others stared at me, waiting for an answer. "Lightning, guardian?" I lowered my gaze to the floor. "Uh, Lightning guardian. You're chosen." Reborn answered monotonously.

I heard the loud cry again, bringing me back about Tsuna-nii. His cry threw me into a sea of confusion. I looked at the others. All their faces are written with sadness, Hibari's was barely visible but it is there. "Obviously your brother had it rough and you, who did not know about anything, yelled at him. I bet he is feeling horrible to cry this loud. As the lightning guardian, you're to divert all dangers to yourself like a lightning rod. Oh my, I should tell Nono to sound proof his room." Reborn commented, smirking inwardly.

Tsuna-nii's wailing caused Hibari is go to the far end. The others sighed at the sight. It is an expected reaction from him, considering he dislikes (or even hates, maybe he loathes it) loud noises and crowding. He might have reached his limit after all. I, who is the only blood relative of his, gathered my courage and walked to the door. And then, knock.

"**Who's there?"** I heard from the inside of the room. I stared at Gokudera and whispered, "What is he saying?"

"He's using Italian so 'who's there'." Gokudera replied as silently as he could.

"It's me, Tsuna-nii."

"Go away."

"I know everything! So stop hiding!"

I could hear footsteps coming closer to the door. It then swung open, revealing a teary-eyed Tsuna-nii. His face is covered with tear streak stains. His eyes are red from crying. His body was trembling. I glanced over to where his hand is, griping tightly onto a tattered book. "What do you want?" He asks coldly.

"Why didn't you write back about your new-found friends, acquaintances and more? Mama would want to know about them, won't she? You don't have to write about your missions and the danger you faced."

"What do you know? She don't have to know! She doesn't need to know!" He looked away, shifting his gaze towards the floor.

"GET A GRIP! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT MAMA HERE!" I looked at him in the eye and softened. "Do you know? She cried everyday because of you. You should have known better than to make her worried. Don't you?" I gripped his shoulder, shaking him slightly. Silence ensued.

Tsuna-nii's pain-filled orbs came back. Tears leaked once again as he collapse to the ground. Gokudera caught him in time. He covered his pain-filled orbs. Now, without caring, he cried out all his feelings, which he held ever since he came to Japan. "Wahhh!" Tsuna-nii cried, getting even Hibari's attention.

* * *

**Reborn's POV**

The break down of decimo is extremely heart-breaking for the guardians. I tipped my fedora to hide my expression. I jumped off Lambo's should onto the floor and took the book in Decimo's hand. I opened it and read it mentally. The contents in the book shocked me, _so he was dropped in the Estraneo family for a mission but was dragged into the experiments as well, meeting Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro. Chrome managed to escape and got into a private hospital in Japan. He missed his family during that time as well but being in the Estraneo family caused him to be unable to write back so he wrote everything in here. _I shook my head.

"**Decimo, we'll going to his house this week. Be prepared.**" Reborn said coldly. Tsuna stiffened.

"**No way, I'm not going back there**!" Panic written all over his face, his eyes opened in fear as he snapped back.

"**Why not? I'm pretty sure she wants to meet you after so long.**"

"**No. Not now, it's not the right time**."

"**When the time is right,** **tell me. We'll go together." **I smirked at him. He looked up weakly.

"Ah" He replied softly.

* * *

Namimori international airport

"我终于到达日本了。现在，我需要找 Tsuna 哥哥，Hibari 哥哥和风师傅 (wo zhong yu dao da ri ben le. Xian zai, wo xu yao zhao Tsuna ge ge, Hibari ge ge he Feng*** shi fu)[I've finally arrived in Japan. Now I have to find Tsuna, Hibari and Master Fon.]" A girl about the age of 12 exit the plane. Two plaits hanging over her shoulders. _But first, I need to enroll into Namimori middle school even though I am of elementary grade. They would not mind right? _She grabbed her red luggage and exit the airport.

* * *

~OMAKE~

When the lift wasn't moving

You see, there are CCTVs in the house connected to Namimori Principal's office. In the office, the arcobalenos and Aria were watching the scene in the lift. Ryohei has been repidly pressing the 3rd floor's button.

"20 euros that the they will travel up the lift." Viper/Mammon bet.

"10 euros that Gokudera would not remember what to do." Skull said.

"5 euros that The group will exit the lift after trying." Collonello budged.

"10 euros that Gokudera remembered the things and brought the group to the third floor." Lal put down her money.

They stared at the screen and saw that Gokudera took out the card and the ring. Gokudera also managed to move the lift.

"Pay up boys!" Lal said. Viper groaned and reluctantly gave his money. Skull and Collonello gave her the money obediently. Lal smirked at the boys. Aria chuckled at the sight.

* * *

Translation notes:

* The aloof cloud

** The lie

*** Fon's name mean wind. The girl in question is Chinese so she uses the Chinese pronunciation instead.

All book titles may not exist. They were made up by me.


	10. Allies

Chapter nine: Introduces Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin properly. Bear with me please. I hadn't forgot the real theme and plot of the story, I'm trying to escalate to the climax or the fights in the story. I intended for the allies of Tsuna to be in the SA class (10 people). However, its huge (the group is huge) so I'll be limiting my characters to the A class and the SA class. This chapter would be in the Normal's POV.

**Age (in case):**

**Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana – 14**

**Fuuta – 13**

**Lambo, I-pin – 12 (jumped grade)**

**Ryohei – 15**

**Hibari - 16**

Warning: There can be vocab and grammar mistakes. As well as some flow problem. Please inform me if you find any of those.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I own the plot and the OC of this story.

Honestly, reviews always bring a smile to my face. If the story is horrible, tell me too! I'll appreciate it.

* * *

**Bold** – Italian

_Italics_ – Thoughts

_**Bold and Italics**_ – words on an object

Normal – Japanese

* * *

Chapter 9: Appearance of allies, introduction of the ultimate test

Italy, Sicily airport

A pink hair lady walked leisurely into the plane. Her sunglasses are on. Her attire consist of a leather jacket and jeans, a tag _**Vongola**_ is hung around her neck. She sat in the comfortable business class seats of the plane. Her phone rang all of a sudden.

"**Nono! Yes, I'll be going to Japan to help. Aria has given me a spot in the school. Yes… yes… UH?! RANKING PRINCE AS WELL?!**" The others stare at her as she shot up. Feeling the intense stares by the other passengers, she sat back down in embarrassment. **"So I need to house Fuuta de la Stella and myself… I see, Decimo is sheltering them. Thank you Nono.**"

_**Passengers please refrain from standing and always keep your seatbelts on until the sign switches off. We are preparing to take off. **_

The lady changes the phone to _**flight mode**_ and tries to relax on the plane.

(Time skip) Namimori International Airport

A small boy took his luggage and went out of the hall. He sat on a bench, waiting patient for his guardian to arrive. He kept swinging his legs in the air to keep him occupied. After all, if he does his ranking here, the sight will frighten a lot of people. Things around him will experience zero gravity so his ability is kept to his family only.

The pink haired lady walked over to him.

"**Let's go, Fuuta**."

The boy, now known as Fuuta, looked up and smiled. "**Ok!**" As they proceed to the taxi stand.

* * *

(Time skip again) Namimori Middle – Aria's office

"你好(Ni Hao). Aria-san, 师傅(Shi Fu)[Master], 师傅的朋友们(De peng you men)[-'s friends]." I-pin greeted in Chinese.

"你好, I-pin. Welcome to Japan. So it would be advisable if you talk to us in Japanese." Fon replied with a smile.

"Ok!" She switches to Japanese. "Aria-san, may I transfer here instead of the Elementary school? I've seen the books of the Elementary school syllabus and they have been drilled into my head already."

Aria pondered for a moment. Fon hopped onto her table and said, "I've drilled both Elementary and Middle school topics into her mind already. Please give her a chance in the middle school classes. If she does not do as well as the other vongolas, you may move her to the Elementary school." Aria pondered deeper. After ten minutes of silence, Aria was about to speak when suddenly,** BANG!**

A raven-haired boy stood at the door. A red armband was pinned onto his sleeve. I-pin widened his eyes at the surprise visitor of the principal's office.

"Hibari-nii!" I-pin said loudly. Hibari looked over and saw I-pin running to him. He smiled as he opened his arms and accepted her hug.

"How are you I-pin?"

"Fine. And happy."

"Good. Why are you here?"

"I want to enroll into this school."

"Ah, I see. Follow me then."

"Hibari, wait!"

Hibari looked at Aria and said, "She'll be under my watch and in the same class Sawada Tsunayoshi. There is still vacancy in his class." The woman chuckled and mentally accepted I-pin into the school. "Welcome to Namimori Middle!" I-pin looked at the older woman and smiled before Hibari then pulls I-pin to his office.

Ten minutes after Hibari and I-pin left the office, those in the office heard a knock. "Come in!" The door opened and the pink haired lady together with Fuuta walked in. Aria motions to them to sit on the comfy chairs in front of her desk. They hurried over and plopped themselves on the chair.

"**Welcome, Poison scorpion and Ranking Prince. Nope, we must address you as Bianchi and Fuuta here right?**" Aria cheerfully greeted. Fuuta looked up and smiled brightly, hugging his gigantic book of ranks.

"**Fuuta, join the Middle school first year students. You're thirteen right?**" Aria asked. Fuuta nodded lightly.

"**Bianchi, teach Italian and music? I can't let you teach Home economics due to reasons.**" Bianchi wanted to protest but she did not. Instead she politely agreed to the term made.

"**Well then, Bianchi. Please proceed to the staff room while I bring Fuuta to his class in 1-A.**" Bianchi stands up quietly with Fuuta and bowed in respect. The three of them left the office and parted ways towards their own location.

* * *

Class 1-A

Knock! Knock! The door slides open. The teacher that stood behind the desk looked at the door with her mouth agape. The principal is standing there with a foreign student, not that the Principal herself look foreign as well but it is a rare visit. Aria ushered him into the class and whispered softly to the new face, "Fuuta, please remember to keep your status low profile. And please don't rank in class. You know what will happen."

Fuuta nodded as he walked to the front of the class. He picked up the chalk on the board and wrote his name in Japanese characters. Everyone stared at him in awe as he spoke up, "Konnichiwa, my name is Fuuta de la Stella. It is a pleasure to be in the same class as you. Please treat me well." He does not show a single accent in his Japanese. Some even question if he truly is a foreigner. Of course, the girls are head over heels for the new guy because he simply looked so cute! He pretty much have a new fan club. The teacher directed him to his seat and started her lesson. He leans sideways to a girl beside him, wanting to ask a question.

"Excuse me but do you know this person called Tsunayoshi Sawada? Uh, sorry. Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The girl blushed heavily at the mention of the name, but when the new guy moved to talk to her, she felt like fainting. Her face was red as potato.

"Tsunayoshi-senpai? He is in class 2-A but I heard that he and his group of friends are aiming for the SA class. You may want to try as well because… rumors say that he is extremely smart and have an extremely high IQ. However, many also stated that he is quite anti-social so his group of friends are actually quite lucky."

"Oh, I see. Thank you…"

"Ah, I'm Yurika Honjou. Call me Yuri or Rika will do."

"Okay then. Thank you Honjou-san." Fuuta gave her a smile. The girl pouted as Fuuta did not call her any of the names that were given. _So Tsuna-nii is in this school and aiming for SA. Just like what I heard from Nono._ Fuuta thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Class 2-A

"Achoo!" Tsuna sneezed loudly. Everyone looked at him and laughed but was quickly silenced by his deathly stares. Kyoko looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?" Tsuna smiled at her and nodded his head. He rubbed his nose and sniffed in. _Someone must be talking about me_.

At that moment, the green door opened and revealed a Chinese girl and…

"HIBARI!" Deadly silence fell onto the class, which was having Science class at the moment.

"Your new student. Don't pose anymore questions. I'm leaving." He declared and walked away. "Ah, Hibari-nii!" The new girl shouted into the hallways but Hibari was no longer in sight. The girl sighed as she walked into the class noticing the stares, she hurried to the front.

"Ah, 对不起(dui bu qi)[Sorry]. I have only arrived here this morning and due to reasons, I have to rush here from the Airport. May I begin my introductions?" The girl asks.

The science teacher stood there is silence, shocked by the sudden transfer student. He stutters, "G-g-go ahead." The girl smiled (and silently said thanks) and faced the class; she scanned through and fixed her eyes on Tsuna before she smiled. She returned to face and class and begin. "你们好(Ni men hao)[Hi to all]! My name is I-pin and I transferred from China. Currently in this class, I see an extremely familiar face. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She gazed at Tsuna while the class followed suit, wanting to know who the 'familiar face' is. Small chatters can be heard all over the class. "And it would be preferable if you don't harm me whatsoever because I am related to Hibari Kyoya. I heard he is feared here, isn't he?" The students tensed up at the mention of Hibari Kyoya. The boys who were excited at the appearance of the new girl decided not to hit on her, fearing the Discipline committee head. Tsuna sat there wondering, _where have I seen her before? She looked like someone I know… _An image flashed in his mind suddenly. Fon and who? _Braided hair, that small hint of Chinese accent. AH!_

"I-PIN!" Tsuna exclaimed. The girl laughed and pointed at Tsuna. "答对(da dui)[Correct]!"

"好久不见! 祢为什么会来到日本? (Hao jiu bu jian! Ni wei shen me hui lai dao ri ben?)[It's been awhile! Why did you come to Japan?]"

"我有自己的原因. 加上, 我想念祢, 哥哥和师傅! (Wo you zi ji de yuan ying. Jia shang! Wo xiang nian ni, ge ge he shi fu!)[I have my own reasons. And I miss you, Big brother and Master!]"

The exchange of Chinese words left the others in awe. As time passed, some were getting annoyed, as they are unable to understand the words. Overall, the class was getting annoyed. The conversation was interrupted when an unexpected visitor entered the room.

"Aria-san!" Tsuna said.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" She chirped. She entered the class together with the rest of the Arcobaleno. Each of them were holding onto a stack of papers. The class stood up hastily and greeted. I-pin and Tsuna hurried to their seats in respect for the visitors.

"I am sure everyone is excited for the SA test of this year. Am I right?" She has successfully caught the attention of the students. The arcobaleno hopped onto each table, putting down the sets of papers onto the table. The students wondered how the infants (in their eyes, since they don't know) are able to jump so high and far.

"We are resetting the positions of the SA students. I think many have never seen the SA students before. So this time, we are giving all of you guys a chance to get a space in the SA class that accommodates only ten students. However, as many of you know, there are two missing students from our school and they would only return at some point of time and so, the SA test would only start after those two students come back. The papers on the table are practice questions. Please, take your time to look through and try them. It can also determine whether you can enter the class. After all, the papers are very hard." The last sentence was near inaudible but those with sharp ears caught it.

Tsuna and his close friends looked into the paper and skimmed through it. All of them had the same thought, _Yabe, these are too easy…_ "I hope all of you would be able to do all of these questions correctly and try to do well in the SA test. And if you're asking why we are pushing back the exam date, it is simple actually. We want everyone to have equal chances of getting into SA. Now that's the end of my visit. Thank you very much for your attention." Aria ended as the arcobaleno gathered back to the front. The students stand up and greeted them.

After they left, the students chattered among themselves. Even the teacher can no longer get their attention. The teacher surrendered at the rowdiness of the class. Tsuna stared into the blue skies without noticing his comrades gathering near him.

"Na…"

" Suna…"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Ah?" Tsuna turned around and saw excited faces of his friends.

"SA right? What we are targeting for isolation away from crowding. Am I right?" Gokudera asked. Lambo gave a confused look. Tsuna understood that look and explained that he and his friends would be targeting the SA class so that no one will know what they are in. Lambo nodded in understanding. The bell for lunch break rang and the group proceeded to the roof (Ryohei included, they go there for lunch together all the time).

* * *

The roof

"_**The roof now please. Fuuta."**_

"_**Will be there in a minute. Gimme a minute? Tsuna-nii."**_

"_**One minute is one minute. No more, no less. Time starts now!"**_

Tsuna ends the call and started to count. One, two, three … fifty-seven, fifty-eight, Bang! The door swings open to a panting boy. His light brown fringe drooping downwards. He has a thick book with velvet red colour as the cover in his hand. The boy panted heavily for a minute before walking up slowly to Tsuna.

"Tsuna…nii…"

"Ah, Fuuta. I know." They walked up to each other and grabbed each other's hands (imagine arm wrestling). The others watched them anxiously as they do not want them both to fight. However, their reaction to each other was…

"I MISS YOU!" They said in sync. Both were jumping around happily. The others held each other's jaw to prevent them from touching the ground. _How can they act like this? Even Tsuna!_ Tsuna broke their thoughts and introduced him to them.

Tsuna then snaps back and introduced. "Oh yeah, this is Fuuta de la Stella."

"Hi!" Fuuta turns to the group and bows slightly.

"And I'm sure Gokudera knows him as the Ranking Prince?" The name 'Ranking Prince' rang a bell in Gokudera's head. His eyes then lit up, remembering the name, and joined the two that are jumping around.

"Smokin' Bomb Hayato! How long has it been?" Fuuta asked.

"Awhile for sure! How long have I not or heard from you? Still got the ranks?"

"Yup, you wanna have a peak?"

"Nah, better not. I don't really feel like knowing my ranks."

"But your ranks are rather high. For example-"

"Nevermind, I don't want to know. Thanks anyway, Petite Prince."

"Ah, okay then. No problem!"

All of them were laughing. Soon, all of them settled down and began to eat their lunch, having only twenty minutes left. Suddenly, the door to the roof opened slowly and a girl popped out from behind the door. She walked out into the open with a lunch box in her hand.

"I-pin, welcome to the roof. I suppose Hibari is near as well, isn't he?" Tsuna looked at the top of the water tank. And there they have Hibari lying down, staring into the sky (or sleeping). He then sat up and looked down. Seeing Tsuna's group and I-pin, he grunted.

"I-pin, I'm here. Or do you want me to come down?" Hibari asked.

"Then, Hibari-nii, come down? I have things to talk about to Tsuna-nii too." I-pin replied.

"Wao." Was his reply as he jumped down from the tank. (If I were to say, he is actually very reluctant but he cares about I-pin like his little sister. He'll come down for her) Even though he came down, he still sat at the far ends of the area.

"Shall we start?" Tsuna declared. The others nodded their head. The nine of them listened well. About Mukuro and Chrome being sides of each other and cannot be separated. How the SA class is also the Student council of the whole academy as well. The others nodded their head in understanding. Even Hibari is listening. It was not his first time hearing about these two, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro. The two that disappeared suddenly but their records are still in the office. The SA also has it.

"And thus, my reason to be in the SA class. Of course, I would let Hana in for Kyoko. Other than that, no exception. I hope the rumors around school won't circulate more. We'll only get more fangirls or boys. They are the that I want to deal with." And with that, they finished their food in time for the bell.

"Hurry back to class, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened the group. Not wanting to be bitten, all of them ran back to class at record time.

* * *

At a private hospital

"Boss… Mukuro-nii… I'm coming to school soon." A girl with large purple eyes said quietly to herself. Her smile brightened the room where no one visits. I will take the test with you and your guardians.

She turned her head to the tea table beside her. An envelope lies there, stamped with a red seal. However, it was ripped open to be read. And on the stamp, the emblem of the Vongola and the Namimori school, with a label _**Nagi Rokudo**_. A trident was leaning near the wall.

Somewhere in Japan

"Kufufufufu. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I've come for you." A boy with a pineapple styled hair with a blue eye exposed. The breeze blew and revealed a red eye in the other. His right hand gripping onto a trident and his left hand holding onto a letter.

Both of them looked towards the sky, "**I'm coming.**"

* * *

**I'm really sorry if you hate cliffhangers. And I know how irritating cliffhangers are. Really. So thank you for being patient with me and my stories. If you'd like, check out my profile to know the next part of this story (under confirmed upcoming stories)! Cause to be honest, this is my first fanfic, just focusing on it. **

**Janna!**


	11. The prologue of a storm

Chapter 10 (actually author notes): They will begin the test soon. I've planned everything already. Just 'how to progress' is the greatest question. Please, I love the reviews and everything and I know that cliffhangers are not really fun so that's why my updates are sometimes extremely fast. Pardon me please. If you're going to inquire about Haru, let me answer you at this point. She will only appear in the next story after this. If you look at my profile, there is a confirmed story coming up. She'll appear there. Please Review if you are confused. Ah, just review!

Warning: Grammar error, wrong vocab usage, spelling error, wrong sentence structure. All these are pretty common. Please don't mind them.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I own the plot and the OCs (if there's any)

**Bold** – Italian

_**Bold and Italics**_ – Words on an object

_Italics_ –Thoughts

Normal – Japanese

* * *

Chapter ten – The prologue of a storm

In a private hospital in Japan

"**Chrome! You're awake!**" Tsuna happened to pass by the hospital Chrome was currently residing in.

"**Mm! Ne, Boss, why did you visit today?**"

"**Reply me. The letter that I delivered.**"

"**Ah. I will reply only when you tell me about why you cried. My boss had never cried before so care to tell me?**" Tsuna looked surprised.

"**H-H-How di-did you know?**" Chrome just looked at her boss and gave him the I-have-my-own-resources kind of look. "Hn" Tsuna smiled at her and explained everything to Chrome. Chrome just sat there, listening to what her friend went through and how she landed up in a hospital in Japan. Chrome was nodding her head at every detail, telling Tsuna that she understands.

"**Great! Now I'll tell you. I have been awake for quite awhile. Yesterday, the doctor entered the room and told me that I can be discharged from this hospital so by next week, I would be going to school. I highly doubt that I would be in the same class as you but I think I can secure a space in the SA class. The questions you sent me together with the letter were rather easy. Have you heard from Mukuro-nii?**"

Tsuna looked down. He played around with his fingers. "**No, I haven't. Sorry Chrome**." Chrome was shocked that even Tsuna had not hear from Mukuro yet. She recalled the time she interacted with him in a dream. That's how they contacted each other for the time being due to being extremely far from one another. She shook her head. "**Mmm. Don't worry too much. I have been interacting with him nowadays. He received your letter and he is currently in Japan. He escaped the horrible family and is thankful for your help. He'll be coming soon so wait for him? We'll be entering the school together so…**"

"**Don't sweat it! I'm glad he managed. I'll be waiting for my two mist guardians patiently. Thank you Chrome. Rest now**."

Chrome nodded her head and drifted off too sleep. Tsuna shifted her hair and smiled at her. He stood up left the room, giving Chrome her privacy. "**Take care, Nagi**."

* * *

Time skip after a while – Namimori Middle school

"Make way! He's coming!" A male yelled. Those at the gate knew what it meant and dispersed quickly. A black limousine then pulled over in front of the gate. The chauffeur opened the door and the first one to step out was the silver-haired boy, Gokudera. Next was Kyoko, followed by Ryohei. Lambo then stepped out and followed suit. They all assembled to the left of the door. Fuuta then came out, followed by I-pin, Hibari and Yamamoto.

Soon, a girl with a ruffled purple ponytail exited from the vehicle. All the passers-by looked at the girl in question, wanting to know her relation to the others. Soon, a boy materialized out of thin air, shocking the others. Lastly, the one that everyone was waiting for exit the car. The ones outside, by the door, followed the boy. The girls swooned over the group that contained one of the most famous people in the school. Hibari soon parted from them, unable to stand it any longer. The group then moved into the school, being chased by both males and females alike. They then proceed to the Principal's office.

Aria's office

Knock knock.

The group entered the office and the two missing students moved further into the office. The rest stood near the bookshelf in the office.

The principal narrowed her eyes at Mukuro before staring at the full view of the three students in front of them. "Welcome back! Chrome, Mukuro!" Aria said cheerfully. Chrome blushed while Mukuro just smiled slightly. "I know what happened through my resources so you don't have to hand in any letters. After all, some parts are mafia related. If you need to talk to me about the SA, I would gladly tell you." The two heaved a sigh of relief. "Your friend here," she pointed at Tsuna. "Must have given you the practice question and basing on your IQ levels, you might have thought that they are easy. The real thing may be slightly harder but I would need you to learn a few extra things that are not taught in school."

"Yes, he did. And we're grateful that you've pushed back the exams for both of us." Chrome answered.

Aria calls for the Arcobaleno and gathered the rest in the room to the table. "Now, you guys would be doing your best to secure your space in the SA class. The SA test papers are different from the usual tests. There are things in the paper that are not taught in school so these young chaps would be your tutors." The group was surprised at the sudden mention of tutors.

"Ultimately as a revision, Reborn will be helping all of you. The tuition starts at 12pm so let your teacher excuse you guys. This is the approval form so show it to them. They'll let you all go that way." The arcobaleno passed the group the form with Aria's signature on it. Hibari and Hana have one too.

"I'm aware that Kyoko wants Hana along as well; Mukuro and Chrome cannot be separated. For Chrome and Mukuro's case, only one of you guys need to take, since your minds are linked. It won't be fair to the students if both of you are actually cheating. If the one that takes the test manage to enter the SA, both of you will be in. As for Kyoko and Hana, both of you would have to take the test. But if Hana can score the same as Kyoko or somewhere around there, both will be admitted in as well. Please do not spread this information around because the test is actually only set for your group. Please inform Hana and Hibari as well. Thank you! You're dismissed." The group bowed to her and the arcobaleno.

"Ah, Chrome and Mukuro. Due to insufficient seats in Tsunayoshi-kun's class, you would be in 2-B. We really want all of you to be in the same class but no helping it. Don't fret. You guys can still meet." Aria interrupted. "Tsunayoshi-kun, show them the way."_ As the boss._ Tsuna thought about it and brought them to their classes without further questioning.

* * *

At class 2-B

Chrome and Mukuro stood outside the door, hesitating to enter. Tsuna waited with them, unable to get them to enter. At last, the teacher came and attended to them.

"Sawada-san! Why are you there? The bell had already rang minutes ago." The teacher said, a blush forming on her face.

"I'm sorry, but you have two new students today. They had been away for quite awhile and thus are new to the class." Tsuna explained. The teacher looked confused.

"You said two, but I see only one." The teacher commented. Tsuna clenched his fist and brought it to his face before punching the air. "Argh! What's that for? Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro materialized himself after the hurtful punch. The teacher's face turned blue. Sensing it, Tsuna explained to the teacher, "It's an illusion. This will happen often so be careful. If you cannot find the he, get the her to grab him. And they are fraternal twins. They don't talk much so I'm telling you in their stead. " The teacher straightened and agreed.

"Then I must be off. Please, especially Mukuro." Tsuna smiled creepily. "Behave." Chrome reached forward and grabbed his wrist, preventing Tsuna from leaving. "Chrome, I have classes too. If you want to, meet me during recess on the roof. The group would be there." Nodding, Chrome lets go of Tsuna's wrist and bowed in respect. "Well then, Sensei, please release them at 12. We have a special lesson to attend." The teacher nodded when he showed her the paper. "I'm off!" Tsuna said as he sprints down the corridor, avoiding Hibari's attack at the same time for running in the corridors.

"OMNIVORE! DON'T YOU RUN IN THE CORRIDORS OR I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!"

"SORRY HIBARI! I'M RUSHING!" That was the last sentence the two heard before entering the class. The three of them witnessed the scene and shook their heads in disappointment. The teacher then ushered them both into the class.

The two of them were briefly introduced to the class. Some recognized them as the ones that were with Tsuna. The rest was just awe-ing at the two, commenting at their appearance. Girls swooning over the male and boys going after the female. The sounds died down when the two begin to write their names on the board. The girl wrote_** Chrome Dokuro**_. The boy wrote_** Rokudo Mukuro**_. The class silenced for a while before realizing that both of their name have the same syllabus other than they are reorganized.

"EH?!" The class produced. Both of them covered their ears.

_Their reactions are too much huh._

_Yeah, too much for me. _Mukuro chuckled at the comment by Chrome. _Ku fufufu let them digest the matter; we shan't interfere with their thoughts._

_Right, as well as the rule 'No illusions unless necessary'. Understand?_ Mukuro sweat-dropped at the sentence.

_Ku fu fu, you are one fierce lady, Chrome._

_Glad you know._ Chrome answered as they were then ushered to their seats, gaining fan clubs instantly.

"Hi, I'm Chrome and beside me is my older brother Mukuro." Chrome said as they both bowed in front of the class.

* * *

12pm – A special room in the school

**Tsuna's POV**

"Let's take attendance. Shall we?" Lal glared at the occupied front of the large classroom. The place looked like those seminar rooms, sound-proofed, and has a podium, a stage, speakers connected to the microphones and sound systems, and lastly, a huge screen. The tables are connected to the wooden benches in front like the universities lecture halls. I settled myself far from the group with Hibari even further. Lal started to call out names.

"Sawada!" I nearly jumped in my chair at the sudden call.

I tried to reply without a quiver in my words. "Present!"

"Ryohei!"

"EXTREMELY HERE!" Lal covered her ears at the volume.

"Kyoko!"

"Here!"

"Hana!"

"Oh!"

"Chrome and Mukuro!"

"Present!" They said in sync.

"Hibari!" Silence… "HIBARI!"

"Hn" Lal 'tch'ed at the reply.

"Lambo!"

"Yare yare."

"I-pin!"

"在(Zai)[Here]!"

"Fuuta!"

"Here!"

"Gokudera!"

"Yes!"

"Yamamoto!"

"Usu!"

"Reborn! All yours!" Lal turned and fired at Reborn, who is sleeping. He caught the bullet and commented, "Lal, be more feminine. Haven't learnt any lady like stuff. Haven't you?"

"REBORN! ALL YOURS!" Lal had snapped.

"ORH!" Reborn replied reluctantly. He switched into his disguise and starts to teach. _Why did he change his attire just to teach us? _Ithought. As if he read me, Reborn replied, "Because it gets me into action!"

I yelled back in annoyance, "Don't just read me!" Reborn smirked at me, gaining my irritation.

The lesson first went off about the introductions of the languages that WILL appear in the test. Reborn made sure that he drilled the necessaries into their heads. He went through many Spartan methods to get things into our heads. He hammered Lambo awake when he caught him dozing off. He even reprimanded him, "Just because you're a genius kid doesn't mean you can fall asleep during my lesson!" Next was Ryohei, he asked (shouted) a redundant question and was punched in the face quite hard (Ryohei was rubbing his cheek pretty badly). _I pity you, Ryohei._ Mukuro tried to get away from the Spartan tutor but was stopped by Mammon (Reborn told him about Mukuro and Chrome so he is there to prevent their masterful escape). Mammon tied him up and latched him onto a nearby pole. No matter how he tries to escape, he will be tied by the pole. _I don't know whom to show pity to now._

Later, Gokudera yawned during his class. And guess what, Reborn threw Leon at him. Leon shape-shifted into a bomb and exploded in his face, scaring Gokudera entirely. "What was that for?!" Gokudera shouted. "Da-teh, you were snoring in my class." Reborn pouted. Was that suppose to be cute or creepy? It did creep me out instantly.

Later, Gokudera and Ryohei were fighting among each other for some unknown reason. Hibari could not take the noise level and decided to join in the fight. Three of them were knocked out instantly by Colonnello, waking up only two minutes later. Yamamoto, who laughed at the antics, was hit as well. He rubbed his head and continued to laugh off the pain. I stared at him and sweat-dropped. Fuuta and the girls behaved better than the rest, jotting the notes down neatly into the worksheet. As for me, I was afraid of all the arcobaleno in the room (who knows where is Verde but he is definitely in the room), was rapidly copying down notes even though I know majority of them.

Later, after the whole havoc, Reborn gave out a stack of test papers created by himself. Each of us received the stack and scanned through them. It contained the questions and information about the SA exams such as the duration, the dates, the possible languages in the paper and the topics that will appear in the paper. I looked up and Reborn and questioned, "All correct?"

Reborn gave a firm answer. "Yes. Because it is us, the arcobaleno, that set the papers. And I have read through all of them so this is the final summary of the exams." I nodded my head and returned to scan through the papers. "These are the exact things that will take place in the exams. Complete page one to ten in the worksheet, your class work is not important at this point as I have already covered them. From now on, come to the classroom from the very start. All of you would be removed from your classes. We would inform your various teachers, of course, you would still have your physical education with them as I would not cover it unless you want me to." A glint appeared on his eye and we shook our heads rapidly.

He continued. "Please be late for school." _Did I hear him say to be late for school? _"I don't want anyone to see you coming to this secret place. This place was meant for the SA class' seminars. So its existence was not known to the normal students." _Normal… Students…_ "Thus, use the secret passage ways in the school. In, out or to the cafeteria. Make your existence known only when necessary. And Guardians of Decimo, I would need you to shift in to his mansion due to reasons. I have more to teach you about Vongola at his mansion towards the night. Takeshi, tell Tsuyoshi about this." Takeshi nodded without question.

"What about the Fuuta, I-pin, Kyoko and Hana?" I asked. They are deeply involved with the Vongola now.

"Following us. Bianchi is already waiting at the mansion so Fuuta would be moving in as well for the time being. I-pin would stay in the guest room with Kyoko and Hana as Fon lives with the Aria."

"I see."

"Any questions?" Reborn asked the group. The group became silent. "Don't worry, your apartments are taken care off by fellow friends of mine." The group relaxed and tensed again. _How did he know what I was thinking about?! _The group thought. "I was pretty sure it was an oncoming question." _AGAIN!_

"I will see you later for dinner then. Till then, I have a meeting with the higher ups." He said, leaving a group of confirmed confused teens in the large room.

* * *

The meeting with the higher-ups

A large screen was displayed in the room. Three figures are shown on the screen. Aria and the arcobaleno look up at the screen, giving their reports to the three.

"_**Tsuna has opened up to his friends. Big time improvement!" **_An overly enthusiastic man shouted in front of the screen. The others flinched at the volume.

"_**Maa, maa, Iemitsu. **_*Looks at the others* _**He has gathered his guardians. Am I right? AH! LITTLE BRO HAS DONE SO WELL! Am I right? Nono."**_

"_**Ah, how correct." **_

"_**The sky has to do better though. He is still cloudy at times."**_

"**The test is coming up soon. And it is set especially for him and his subordinates. Reborn had set them especially hard for them. And we have informed them of the SA privileges."**

"_**Well done, Aria."**_

"**Thank you Nono. Ah, Bucking bronco! Want to observe your little brother and his guardians?"**

"_**Can I? Oh my! What a good opportunity!" **_The blond exclaimed.

"**A special teacher then. The SA's teacher or senior, whatever you want to be called." **Aria said.

"_**Grande **_(Great)_**! I'll reach next week then." **_The blond exits the screen.

"**He'd better remember to bring Romario then" **Reborn muttered.

"_**Remind Decimo that he may have a traitor in his guardians. My intuition has been ringing the whole day, causing me a big headache." **_Nono rubbed his temples. Reborn looked up at the screen. Shock was written all over.

"**Hmm, could it be the mist? After all, they deceive." **Fon questioned.

"**I'll have him be careful. So may both of you relax till further report?" **Reborn answered.

"_**Uh. Thank you Reborn." **_Nono exits the screen.

"**By the way, Iemitsu. Rather than giving her calls you should go back and visit her you know. Lambo as well even though at this time, he is sleeping over at the mansion." **Reborn told the last blond on the screen.

"_**Si, I will. And would be throwing my work nicely to my subordinates if I can. Taking Basil with me too. Will come back near the same time as Dino then." **_Iemitsu said.

"**Grande! I should take my leave now then. The guardians would be waiting."**

* * *

Meanwhile on the way to the mansion

Tsuna and the group were sleeping soundly on the limousine. The group is extremely tired after the six-hour lecture and whacking by the Arcobaleno. Ryohei was snoring soundly. The girls are leaning on each other. Mukuro, who had not much power left, sat at the far end (opposite of Hibari) sleeping. Lambo rests his head on Fuuta's lap; Fuuta's head droops as he sleeps with Lambo. Hibari, being Hibari, stared out of the window. Yamamoto rests with his hands on his knees, his head tilting to his right. Gokudera was sleeping lightly; any slight noise woke him up. Tsuna is sleeping beside Gokudera and nothing could wake him up because he is extremely tired.

Suddenly, the car jerked roughly, waking every passenger in the limousine.

"**What happened?**" Gokudera asked.

"**Gokudera-sama, don't worry. Because of the speed I was driving at, I had to brake suddenly at the sudden turn of the red light. I apologize for waking you up." **The chauffeur replied sheepishly. His answer somehow popped a vein in Gokudera.

"THEN DRIVE SAFELY WOULD YOU!" Gokudera yelled, restrained by Tsuna that is trying to hold him back from punching the chauffeur.

"I'll bite you to death for making a ruckus in a vehicle." Hibari revealed his tonfas, ready to beat up Gokudera.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed.

"SHUT UP YOU LAWN HEAD!"

Yamamoto laughs off at everything. Gokudera called Yamamoto 'Baseball freak' for venting anger as Yamamoto was laughing all the insults off. Mukuro ended up calling Hibari 'Little bird' to shut the others up but instead riled up Hibari to call him 'Pineapple head'. Indeed, everyone is at war with one another. Tsuna, looking at the mess, has reached his limit. "EVERYONE QUIET AT THIS INSTANCE!" Silence was born at that very moment. Tsuna settled down and went back to sleep.

And then…

"Masters! We have arrived at the mansion." The chauffeur exclaimed. The group then perked up (sans Hibari and Tsuna) and looked at the building.

"Wow! Tsuna-nii, you live here?" Lambo questioned excitedly. Tsuna smiled at him.

"Bossu, are we all going to spend our nights here?" Chrome questioned shyly. Tsuna nodded his head firmly.

"Ku fufufu… Have you informed your staff?" Mukuro smiled creepily.

"I haven't. Even so, they should be prepared. The HQ has a larger group of people going in and out. This meager amount should be nothing." Tsuna commented.

"Kufufufufu…" Tsuna rolled his eyes at the laughter, oh so nostalgic! He chuckled inward.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the mahogany doors. The chauffeur left the limousine and walked into the mansion. _What is he doing? _Gokudera thought.

* * *

Inside the mansion (its like a brief Omake but relavent)

The chauffeur hurried into the house.

"THEY ARE HERE! POSITIONS!" The maids then quickly assembled themselves into two rows. Their attire was clean and proper. The mansion was sparkling; no speck of dust can be seen in the air.

"Erm, Alberto, quickly! They must be waiting." Ada said (If you don't remember her, just remember she is one of Tsuna's personal maids). The chauffeur, now known as Alberto, flustered. He rushed out of the house as he yelled 'Thank you for reminding me!'

* * *

Meanwhile outside the mansion

"**What is taking Alberto so long?!" **Gokudera snapped.

"**He's inside telling the others of what is going to happening for this few days and on.**" Tsuna calmed down the storm.

Soon, Alberto ran out to attend to them. He opened the door of the limousine, only to receive _presents_ from the guardians. A hit on the head by Gokudera. A laugh off by Yamamoto. A whack or a slap by each of the girls, gyoza fist by I-pin. An electric shock by Lambo. Burst ear drums by Ryohei's "EXTREME!" His face was injured by Hibari's ever moving tonfas. Fuuta made him float, surprising him (as well as the others). Mukuro and Chrome gave him nightmares. And Tsuna? He strides past him, knowing what he was doing in the mansion.

"Let's go in. Shall we?" Tsuna smiled slightly at them. He turned and opened the huge doors.

"Welcome back! Masters!" The maids said in sync. "Thank you. May you collect the bags of your respective masters? Of course, by the looks of the people and the file I gave to you previously, you can tell who is who."

"Of course, Decimo." The maids walked towards their own masters and collected their things before bring the items to their room. Tsuna then led the group to the table for food.

"Buonasera Decimo. Where's Reborn?" A female voice said. Tsuna continued to drink his tea. Without looking up, he replied, "Coming back soon. How long have you been waiting? Bianchi?"

"Ane-ki?" Gokudera looked at her. Memories of her feeding him the horrible cookies flooded back into his mind. The memories also caused him to clutch his stomach. And he collapse. "Ah, Hayato. Did you miss me till you faint?" _It is definitely not that case though,_ Tsuna thought. Yamamoto ran to him and started to ask if he is alright.

"Lucia!" A girl with twin blond tails came running. "Bring him to his room. I'm afraid he needs to rest for the time being." Lucia then supported her master to his room.

"Bianchi, warn me before your appearance, him as well. Your appearance can surface bad memories at times."

"I understand, Decimo." Bianchi smiled and bowed as she proceeds to the table.

"Now, let's eat before they come and continue." Tsuna declared.

"Dinner is served." The chef said as he and the maids lay the food on the table. They tucked in immediately, commenting on the food and commencing food fights among each other. _How typical, I hope my life would be as simple as this,_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

Further into the night in the mansion

"I hope you now know how to access the rooms?" Reborn questioned the big group.

"Hahaha! Thank you for the clarification of the lift. Saves us a lot of trouble to access the rooms." Yamamoto laughed. _Hahaha, after all, I don't want to get trapped in the lift again. _

"Kufufufu, now I can ask my buddies to infil-"

"Mukuro, what are you going to say?" Reborn's eyes glint.

"Kufufu, nothing at all. Arcobaleno." Mukuro says as he goes towards his room.

In the mist's room

"Mukuro-nii, I'm done!" Chrome walks out of the shower.

"Okay, Thank you Chrome. I'll be entering then." Mukuro then walks into the shower. He smirks as he moves. _Watch me Vongola, I'll destroy you and the mafia. You'll be first. Kufufufu…_


	12. Trouble

Chapter 11: Prologue to the traitor. Ah, you can already see who will betray Decimo. Honestly, I have created an extremely emotional Tsuna even when he seems cool and all. Please drown me in reviews. By the way, this chapter would be slower so bear with me? Thank you! I thank all those that left reviews, favourites and followers!

(Animelover) Guest: After all, I'm starting on the Kokuyo land arc. Aren't I? Thus the antagonist is Mukuro (-sama)! And indeed, I don't like the pairing either, even though it may seem cute.

Warning: Grammar, vocab, spelling and sentence error exists here. Please tell me if there are errors. There's no romance here yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I own the OCs (if there is any) and the plot.

**Bold** – Italian

_Italics_ – Thoughts

_**Bold and Italics**_ – Words of objects

Normal – Japanese

* * *

Chapter 11: Trouble

Class 2-A

_**~ (Speakers blaring) The SA exams are drawing near. Have all of you practiced enough? Or are you tired of practices? Please remember that the SA test always occurs at a very untimely time. The duration of its paper takes place from the morning till three pm in the afternoon. You may hand up the papers as and when you like. This is Boreen-sensei speaking. Thank you for listening. CIAO!**_

"Man! The papers would be anytime soon. I hope that the test would start like now!" A boy said in class.

"Come to think of it, where did our class' ikemen go?" A girl asked. The other girls flushed as they thought of Tsuna and company. The boys scowled at the mentioning of the class aces. Mochida, the one that set the water bucket trap was itching to do another one. However, his victim was nowhere in sight. _Where the heck could they be?_ He thought.

The door to the classroom slides open roughly. BANG! And the sound managed to catch all the students' attention.

"The SA test would be TOMORROW! Understand? Kora!" Colonnello shouts at the class. The class cowers in fear. _Right after the announcement? _"Kora! Do you understand?!"

"YES SIR!" the students yelled.

"That's better! Kora!" The class heaves a sigh of relief and started to chat among themselves after he left. To gather their attention once more, the teacher used his duster and hit the chalkboard as hard as she can.

"That bastard and his friends have been absent for quite awhile haven't they? Thinking about them makes my blood boil! So do you want to get into the SA class?" He questions the class.

Mentioning the SA is apparently extremely effective because the students replied instantly (and excitedly) and they managed to listen to everything their teacher said. The period nearing the SA test is the happiest moment of every teacher, as their students will listen to them effectively.

Mammon, who was hiding in the room with his illusions, went out of the class.

"**Urgh, they got riled up by this. Aria, is this test meant to be a joke?**" Mammon whispered. He felt irritated as he did this for free.

"**Not at all. After all, it is this system that causes students to greatly improve.**" A high pitched but serious sounding male voice said. Mammon turned around and saw the gravity defying brown hair walking towards him. His poise was straight as he walks towards the class. The heels of the polished shoes click against the floor. He was dressed in a black suit, with an orange shirt underneath. A black colored tie was tied around his neck, securing the shirt.

"**Decimo.**" He greeted.

"**Good afternoon, Mammon." Tsuna replied. "So, can you reply me about the status of the classes?**"

"**Of course. The classes are unaware that there is a mix of languages in the paper. I fear that they would not be able to do well compared to you. Your team has become diverse in the various languages, haven't they?**"

"**Yes, after you guys and Aria sent us the various punishments when we say something wrong. Of course they have become extremely diverse.**"

"**I see…**" Mammon smirks as he thinks of the amount of money he wants Decimo to pay for making him talk so much for free. He reaches out his hand. "**15000 yen.**"

"**I'll give it to you later**." Tsuna strides towards his own class. Mammon disappears in his illusion, smiling at the money he will be getting.

Tsuna slides open the door gently, grandly revealing himself to the whole class. The girls squealed at his appearance while the boys moaned over it. He walks into the class gracefully and bowed in respect to the Mathematics teacher, Nezu-sensei.

"Good afternoon, Nezu-sensei. How long has it been since I've last saw you. Wait, do you still remember your students?" Nezu's face boiled red with rage. Tsuna turns to look at the board, filled with many challenging (Not so challenging for Tsuna) questions and realized that one of the answers are wrong. He laughed out, making Nezu's anger peak more. "Why are you laughing?!" He screamed. Tsuna stops his laughter abruptly and glared at Nezu. His eyes flashed orange in front of his classmates. Many treated it as a trick of the light but after they remembered the incident when Tsuna was on fire, they shrugged the idea off.

"Oh my, my anger caught onto me." He smiled dangerously at Nezu. "To be honest, why are you still in this school when you got one of the questions wrong? I never knew a teacher could make such big mistakes, much less if that teacher is _elite_." The students snickered at the comment, causing an old man's blood pressure increase. Nezu was about to scream at Tsuna when he raised his hand and started to talk again.

"Before you do anything, let me tell you the right answer. Your answer, 27 is wrong. It is supposed to be 32. Is there a miscalculation in your workings?" Tsuna smirked and left the classroom, leaving them all whispering about the error made by their Mathematics teacher. The latter's face turned red with embarrassment after looking at the answer sheet. He does not refer to the answer sheets as he felt that he is capable without the answer sheet.

Tsuna walks out of the classroom, feeling ecstatic inside. He literally skipped out of the class until a voice called out to him.

"Tsuna, time to go back to class. We are done with the other classes as well. The younger ones are proceeding back to the place. I hope that you've given them a clue or two?" Yamamoto says. Tsuna looked at his companions and replied, "No, I didn't give them a clue, at least in their opinion. I have given an indirect clue by pointing out the error by that stupid Nezu." His mind boiled as he remembered the stupid teacher of his. The group laughed at the statement. "WE SHOULD HURRY BACK BEFORE THEY START SCOWLING TO THE EXTREME! YOU KNOW HOW THEY EXTREMELY FUNCTION." Ryohei states. The others flinched under the volume.

"Kamikorosu!" Hibari flashed his tonfas threateningly.

"Maa maa, Hibari. In fact, we should really get going." Yamamoto laughs.

"Let's get going then." Tsuna turns his back and starts to walk back. The others followed suit (Hibari trails behind reluctantly).

* * *

Somewhere isolated in Namimori

Two individuals sat around the vicinity. One eating chips, another playing with his yoyo.

"Mukuro-sama wa?"

"Should be in the school. Waiting for response."

"Ah, I'm tired of waiting! I can't wait to bring down the Mafia, especially that Vongola Decimo!"

"Yah, I know. I won't forget how the mafia treated us as experiments. That damned family that we were once in."

The blond one stares at the collection of teeth he has as the hatred bloomed within him. The one playing with his yoyos continued to do what he is doing. Suddenly, both of them received an image by Mukuro. After looking at the image, both of their excitement rise.

"I see. A loner who doesn't want to involve anyone into any trouble. His very weakness." Both of them laughed madly. If anyone was there, they would have thought that these two people need to be sent to the mental hospital.

* * *

Time skip – Classrooms

Class 2-A

Everyone sat at their seats. Beads of perspiration formed on the students' forehead. The anxiety (and temperature) in the room increased. Many could not do any of the questions. People are tapping their pens against the table, scratching their forehead as they tried to solve the question but they could not. Why? Because the very first question is written in Chinese. No one could understand the question except the ones taught under Reborn. Many saw it as Kanji and thus were unable to understand the question. The students looked up at one another secretly. And they looked at the many weather creators in class, ranging from rains to hurricanes. or tornadoes (please label the weather on your own!I'll be glad to let the review box flood).

_Why are they doing these questions with a smile? And the speed!_

_No way! Hana is near completing the questions!_

_Kyoko is giggling at the questions. Hold it, there's a smirk on her face! Uso! She's completing it._

_Gokudera is on the last question!_

_Yamamoto is sleeping on the paper already… How cold._

_I-pin is still doing the paper. However, she completed the kanji-like questions at lightning speed!_

_Arah, the siblings have completed their test already! And the cute Lambo-sama is drooling!_

They were all thinking of the same thing, _THEY ARE FAST! _

Tsuna looks up at his friends and they looked at him. He mouthed out 'done?' and with that silent note, they stood up and handed up the papers, surprising their teacher and the students. "EH?!"

Class 2-B

Mukuro offered to do the paper so he is seated with the papers. Using telepathy, Chrome looked at the paper as well and answered a few for Mukuro. No one said they cannot use their abilities. In a way, they cheated by confirming the answers with one another. In a matter of minutes, they completed the paper together and handed them up. Their class, just like Tsuna's class, was shocked at the speed. Words are unable to escape from their lips.

In Mukuro's mind, he chuckled at his friends while a darker thought surfaced without his twin knowing. "I'll wreck them all when I get into the SA class." When he leaves the class, his shy twin walked up to him and asked, "Was it easy? Do-able? Or impossible to do?"

"My dear Chrome, when was tests something impossible for me? Especially when I went through so many experiments. Thinking of them makes me angry."

Chrome walked down the silent aisle with her brother. "Then don't think of them."

Class 1-A

Fuuta was done with his paper. He pitied his friends that were unable to do the questions. So he pretended to concentrate on the paper, but when a teacher walked towards him, he realized that Fuuta has completed the paper.

"Why aren't you handing up the paper? You have finished it already."

The ones around him perked up at the word 'finished'. Their eyes widened in shock, unable to process the fact that their new friend has nearly completed the paper. All of their shoulders stiffen, unable to write any longer. They trembled at the fact that Fuuta has completed the paper. Fuuta tightened his grip and loosened them. He walks up to the teacher and hands in the paper before leaving the class. The class turned extremely silent, not a sound to be heard. The door slammed silently behind Fuuta.

Class 4-A

A killer aura was emitting from the far corner of the class. Do note that the class tables are arranged in a way that students would not get injured by the very student that can kill. Hibari was occasionally glancing up at his classmates, muttering softly to himself how he hated crowds and tests that require him to sit in his (former) class. He flipped through the paper, checking if Reborn's information is correct. After realizing that all the information is exact, Hibari simply answered all the questions quickly. He finished his paper after wrecking the table and creating a storm (by scribbling and flipping at an abnormally fast speed. He can tear the papers apart if he does the paper even faster. Imagine the friction between the pen and the paper. Indeed dreadful).

He stood up from his desk, his jacket casually over his shoulder. He picked up the paper and slammed it onto the teacher's desk before leaving the room. _I don't want to be in the room of crowded herbivores any longer!_ He slammed the door shut as he walked down the quiet corridor. Inside, his classmates and teacher were sweating profusely at his attitude. _Being in the same room with Hibari is torturous!_

Class 3-C

Ryohei frowned at the paper. Just how easy could this paper get? And with the help Reborn, he realized that the paper was nearly the exact same copy of the practices they had. Just the language barrier made the paper harder to do. Maybe, if he can tell his classmates about the paper, then they would not have such a hard time.

_We'll protect our loved ones. But our first step is through this test. _He shaken up and continued to do his paper without telling his friends about the paper. He continued to do the paper until he completed it. He rise from his chair, gathering stares by his classmates that were quickly shot down by the invigilator. He walked up to her and gently put the paper down onto the desk.

"Sensei, I'm extremely done with my paper. So if you would extremely excuse me?" Ryohei stated. She nods her head and allowed Ryohei to run out of the classroom, screaming 'EXTREME' along the corridors. She lifts her thumb and index fingers to her throbbing temples, rubbing it in disappointment by his loud voice. It was solved when she heard the cold voice saying 'Kamikorosu'. _I'll leave things to you, Hibari-san._

* * *

The secret place where they gather

The Arcobaleno and Aria walked into the huge room. Looking at their private student's glowing faces, they could only conclude that the paper was easy. Due to boredom, they still asked the same question, "How's the paper?"

The two clouds answered with their eyes. They looked terribly bored from the paper and Aria can assume that it was easy for them. And they still asked, "How was it for you two? Especially Decimo." Tsuna reluctantly answered that the paper was easy. Hibari just grunted, earning a motherly reprimand from Aria.

"Why didn't you simply say that the paper is almost the exact copy of the papers? Except for the language change and question arrangement." Hana asked. She thought the paper is going to be very hard but turned out easier than the usual papers.

"If I tell you that they are going to be more or less the same, the paper would not be treated the same way as we wanted it to be. After all, did the various language scare you and gave you the feeling that the questions are different?" Reborn answered. Hana was speechless at the answer. Ryohei nodded, he wanted to ask the same thing after all.

"Lambo? How was the paper for you?" Colonnello asked out of curiosity.

"I can finish it, at least. It wasn't too hard and I had a bit of the language barrier but still, the questions are the same. I just remembered the concept and things from the practices. Rather easy." Lambo boasted. He was nearly blasted in the face by Colonnello for the attitude. Tsuna shakes his head slowly, unable to digest the fact that his little brother is quite boastful when he is humble at times as well.

"Fuuta and I-pin how were the papers?" Lal asked. No answers were given so Lal brought out her guns. "Answer me or I'll-" That threat was enough to tell them both that they need to answer. They both had the same answer, saying that the paper is easy and stuff like that. Kyoko voiced out her enquiries and they were answered by Aria quickly. Chrome and Mukuro answered that the test was just fine, and stated that they exchanged answers with each other to make sure that the questions were done properly.

"Today is quite hectic, so why don't we go back and rest first. We'll meet up in the training room later on?" Reborn asked but no one answered (except the sound of snores). "Am I clear?" He shot a hole in the ceiling, cleaning bringing some old paint down. The group flinched at the gun shot and replied reluctantly (They are simply too tired after that brain work-out).

"Tsuna, I would need a word with you in the Principal's office immediately." Tsuna turned around with a not-again face. Reborn stepped up and landed his foot on his face before hissing, "It is important, urgent, whatever you call it. If you don't hear us out, we never know when your family would be attacked." Tsuna's face paled immediately at the mentioning of family. He does not want another case where he loses someone important. He nods his head and follows the Arcobaleno. "Go to the limo first. Wait for me there and tell the chauffeur to wait." He announced to the rest. Quietly (and obediently), Tsuna followed the Arcobaleno into the office.

* * *

The principal's office

**Aria's POV**

I switched on the dim lights in the room as I proceed behind the desk. I motioned for the Arcobaleno to be on the table and Tsuna to sit on the chair in front of the desk. I sat in silence and shut my eyes. Images flow into my mind as I looked at the near future. Soon, I saw a brown haired figure covered in cuts and bruises on the floor. His orange flame flickering, nearly going out. I snapped back and looked at Tsuna wearily.

Tsuna looked at me in concern, his eyebrows creased into a frown. I smiled at him but his expression did not change. "You have a traitor among your guardians, Decimo." I lowered my tone. Tsuna seems to be flustered at the news but his body posture shows otherwise. He opened his mouth and closed it again, silently asking _who?_ "One of your mist guardians will betray you. He would try to beat you to destroy the Mafia." I ignored his question and continued. His eyes narrowed and he bit his lips. "Answer my silent question, Aria." The others looked at me; their faces are ridden with confusion. Like they were asking when I have heard the question. I smiled in the dark and looked up. "You have the answer already. Haven't you? And you know what will happen to him. Don't you?"

He clenched his fist, cursing inwards. "I shouldn't have rescued him huh. If he's going to betray me in that manner." Tears fall onto the red mat under his feet. He wiped away his tears, looking up with a determined face. His face showed signs of tears but as Decimo, he remembered not to show weakness. _I'm sorry Decimo, to break this to you. And I fear that you'll have a tough battle ahead of you._ I looked at him sadly and he caught it. "Don't feel pity. I know what the battle will look like. I don't even know if I will come back in one piece." Tsuna answered. He looked at me in the eye. "If that is all, I'll take my leave first." He stood up quietly and walked to the door. Before he grabbed the handle, he looked back.

"Based on the future you see, guide me to avoid the gruesome one. Thank you." He left the dark room after that sentence. We froze at his sentence and settled down in the silence. "He knows." Lal says. I nodded at her note. "How he knew is a mystery to me. However, I can tell that he knew only recently."

"At least he can keep his lips sealed. Decimo is an extremely secretive person."

"Reborn and Colonnello, all of you actually. Go now. They must be waiting anxiously." All of them nodded their heads and turned for the door instantly. Reborn stopped and said, "Aria, Lambo has the ten year bazooka. Get Verde to teach him how to use it."

"Okay!" I replied as I messaged Verde about the request.

_**The ten-year bazooka? What an interesting request you have there. Fine, I teach the brat how to use it. **_The reply says. I shook my head at it, hoping that Verde would not make an experiment out of it.

* * *

The Vongola Mansion

**Tsuna's POV**

We rushed to our rooms as soon as we stepped into the mansion. We were growing extremely tired after that energy-draining test. I ran into my room and shut the door. I walked wearily to the sofa and threw my school uniform's jacket down. A knock then interrupted my peace. "Come in!" The door opened and revealed one of my personal maids. She brought in my lunch and a new set of clothes that were ironed and spotless. She puts down the tray in front of me and turned the air condition on instinctively.

"**Thank you Ada, I'll call you later to collect the plates.**" I told her. She bows and leaves the room. I finished my food after a while and called Ada to collect the plates. Still tired after the food, I made my way to my comfy bed (any bed would be comfortable for someone sleepy). I touched my bed and rolled over it. Taking the comfort of my bed, I fell asleep immediately, not even noticing that Ada came into the room and collected the plates. I didn't even know if she took any pictures.

After snoring softly for a while, SLAP! "OW!" My eyes opened and adjusted to the brightness of the room. A figure loomed over me and I jolted up immediately after knowing who the figure is.

"Reborn! Wake me up properly next time please. And don't bother using the eccentric method that can kill." I said. He throws me my orange work-out outfit and trainers. "Change into it now. We have training today. Same goes for the others." I changed into the clothes hastily and left my room.

After I shut my room door, I realized that Gokudera and the others had just closed their doors behind them, wearing their element colours as well. Their faces were looking tired and I can conclude that they have been woken up the same way as me. I looked at their shoulder and legs and saw the various arcobaleno that are going to teach them for today's training. Gokudera got Fon (bad combination), Lambo got Verde and Collonnello (this is worst), Hibari got Skull (Is the pairings tutoring partners getting worst or is it just me?), Yamamoto got Lal (two hitmans!), Chrome and Mukuro got Mammon (this is fine) and Ryohei seemed to have woke up on instinct as no one was around him.

"Today, your mentors or tutors would be those Arcobaleno that woke you up. As for Ryohei, we have a special trainer that came specifically overseas and is waiting for you in the Training room. Now, all of you go to your training rooms!" Reborn ordered. We hurried into the lift and I brought the group to the training rooms immediately.

Basement one – training rooms

The sky's TR

Reborn and I started to train harshly. He was firing bullets at me while I used my flames to either dodge them or melt them.

As the training went on in my hyper dying will mode, I pondered on what I discussed with the Arcobaleno. Remembering that one of my guardians will betray me. And as deep as my thoughts go, my tempo went amiss and I barely dodged the bullet that was fired at me.

"Dame-Tsuna! (_How many nick-names do you simply have for me?!_ Tsuna thought) What are you thinking about?" I stood there quietly, my eyes flickering between orange and brown. "You are thinking about what we discussed in the office, aren't you?"

"Don't read my thoughts. It is a breach of privacy." I retorted. Reborn sent a kick in my face, "I'm your tutor, treat me with respect."

I nodded my head and gave a sloppy reply. "We'll stop for now; the state you're in is no good for training." Reborn commented.

"No way! Please! I want to continue training!" I pleaded. Reborn nodded, knowing that the training is to distract myself from my thoughts. He continued to fire bullets in my direction, drawing me away from what we discussed earlier on. Using my flames, I propelled myself behind Reborn and got ready to punch him with my flames. However, he was on guard and dodged the attack. "THIS IS NOT ENOUGH TO DEFEAT MUKURO!" He yelled. Anger boiled as I add in more ferocity into my actions. I charged at him aimlessly and Reborn brought his fist forward. Soon, darkness enveloped me.

The mist's TR

**Mammon's POV**

"Chrome, go first. Mukuro, I would not tolerate if you interrupt." I said. _After all, I'm paid handsomely to not train Mukuro to prevent the so-called future from happening. _Chrome steps into the middle of the room while Mukuro walked to the far ends of the room. I hope he does not do anything funny with the tests I set up specifically for the mist. And I truly hope that he'll go sleep at that corner.

"For now, I'll have you differentiate within reality and illusions. If you pass the various tests, then we'll move on to the other exercises." I said. Chrome nodded her head weakly and took her stance. Mukuro closed his eyes at his corner, obviously not sleeping. I started off by multiplying myself with illusions. "Which is the real one?" I declared. Chrome shut her eyes and concentrated, her eyes shot open and pin-pointed me. "Good," was all I said as I moved on to the next illusion. Mukuro sat at the corner quietly, who knows what is going on in his head.

**Mukuro's POV**

Just looking at Mammon giving Chrome Illusion trainings made me bored. So I lay on the floor with my eyes closed, thinking of a plan. There is a camera for surveillance in the room so I ignored it, knowing that it cannot record whatever that is going on in my mind.

"Ken, Chikusa."

"Oh! Mukuro-sama!"

"We should start the revenge soon. Decimo is already training. I'll bring him to Kokuyo Land. For now, start the attack on the list of people I gave. And remember to leave the countdown."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

I cut off the communication as soon as Chrome finished her training. "Mou, this late already. Time for lunch." Mammon says as he disappears from the room. Chrome runs up to me and silently asks how she did. Since I did not see the training later on, I lied "Good job". Her smile brought mine and I continued. "Ku fufufufu… Let's go eat. Shall we?"

* * *

In a dark alley

It was in the middle of the night as a male with a regent hairstyle was doing his patrol when two males approached him suddenly. "Do you need anything?" He asked politely. The male with a scar over his nose snarled. "Not really." The male then shrugged and move on, not knowing that the other two was approaching him until they landed a blow on him. Blow after blow, he was then pushed into the middle of the empty alley.

"Weak, very weak indeed. Is this the famous Namimori Disciplinary Committee? They are nothing to be afraid of!" One of them laughed. The male struggled and finally looked up at them and cowered, "W-who are you people?!"

The other party playfully replied, "We are from the next town over, here for an 'away' match"

"That's not funny, Ken." The one with a barcode tattoo on his cheek cut in. "This guy's not the one. So finish up." He turned and got ready to move on.

"Yeah" Ken then fumbled with his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. He walks over to the Disciplinary committee member. "Don't hate me. These are orders from the top." Ken then continues to punch him unconscious and lays the watch on his chest, leaving the member on the floor.

* * *

~Omake~

The lightning guardian's TR

Lambo stands in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. His eyes darted all over the room before landing on his two tutors. He then glared at Verde as his irritation boiled.

"Why is this IRRITATING PERSON being my tutor today?!" He complained at Colonnello. He is extremely fine with Colonnello being his tutor but No, he has this weird-looking baby with overly large spectacles with a white lab coat as his tutor today. "I don-"

"Brat, do you have the purple colour bazooka with you?" Verde cut short Lambo's complains. The latter pulled out what he needs to take out from absolutely nowhere. Verde smirked, _interesting_. "Brat, I am just going to teach you how to use the bazooka." Lambo was about to continue his complains when Verde butted in again. "This bazooka is called the ten year bazooka. It is actually a weapon made by the Bovino family. Before you even ask, the Bovino family is a mafia group in Italy and specializes in gadgets and machineries." Lambo then gave his fullest attention to Verde immediately.

"The ten year bazooka switches you with yourself of ten years later. It is quite useful in battles you think you can't handle. Only for five minutes. However, it wouldn't be preferable to use it, since you can affect the future when you are there. There would be a time paradox if you make the wrong choice to reveal things in the future. Imagine the disaster! The catastrophe! The impossible!" Verde's eyes lit up at the ramblings of the many things he can do with the bazooka. Lambo and Colonnello sat at a side, staring at Verde in disgust. Lambo digs his ears with his fingers and blew the remains at Verde.

"Since you want to experiment on it so much, how about you give it a go?" Lambo and Colonnello looked at the Scientist with an evil grin. Lambo got hold on the bazooka and flings it in his direction. Verde flings his arms in the air, trying his best to block the bazooka from 'swallowing' him. He swing his arms rapidly but it was all for naught. The trigger was pulled and pink fluffy smoke was emitted from the device.

*Cough cough* "Where am I?" The familiar voice rang. The smoke cleared out slowly and in Verde's place stands a teenage looking boy with geeky looking glasses. The green spiky hair is longer and he is wearing a rather dirty lab coat. The teenage looked at Lambo and Colonnello before scratching his head.

"I must have travelled to ten years earlier. In the lightning guardian's training room as well. Oh." He shook his head and continued. "My my, have you figured out the mystery behind the bazooka? Brat." Lambo looked up at the teen, cheeks flushed in the shade of anger (red). _Why is he being called brat by this stranger? And how does he know my name?_ "Lambo, he's Verde kora." Anger bloomed within Lambo as his horns begin to charge itself with electricity. The image sent a chill down Verde's spine, knowing that he cannot conduct electricity as well as the lightning guardian of Vongola Decimo. "Call me brat and I'll give you all the electric shocks you want." Lambo declared angrily. The two of them engaged themselves into an electrifying staring contest where Colonnello does not want to butt in. Watching it is definitely interesting. And soon, five minutes is up and the chibi looking Verde appeared again. Lambo stared at the Arcobaleno, sending chills down his spine.

Verde's cheeks are flushed with red, amusing Colonnello and Lambo. He finally spoke up and said, "now, where were we?" Lambo gave no reply, instead, he asked. "Why are you as red as a tomato?"

"Am I?"

"Definitely" Colonnello says with a smirk. Verde spluttered, "How am I red?"

The other two pondered for a moment. Yes, Verde may seem emotionless, heartless, only focusing on science projects and nothing else. However, he is still human. Colonnello and Lambo then grinned at each other.

"Cause you're a human as well." Lambo answered. Verde's face sweat dropped at the answer. And as he was about to shoot back at him, Colonnello cut in. "Now now, let us continue the training."

"Go on Colonnello. I'm all ears!" The teenage replied, leaving the tiny scientist gaping at the two.


	13. Going into the storm

Chapter 12: Sorry for the long wait! I had another idea in my head thus I received writer block while writing the chapter. This chapter would have further character development on Tsuna. Please review?

Warning: Grammatical errors, spelling and sentence structural error. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I own only the plot and possible OCs.

**Bold** \- Italian

Normal - Japanese

_**Bold and Italic**_ \- Words on Objects

_Italics_ \- Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 12: Going into the storm

The Vongola Mansion – Before school

_~Ring_ Tsuna fumbles to the side of the bed, trying to silence the alarm clock. He still isn't that ready to greet the new day, after his strenuous training. His muscles ache a lot and he felt like he can sleep for another four hours nicely, only to have this hope crushed by his demon tutor, Reborn. Reborn had personally asked Leon to transform into a hammer. He brought the huge hammer down onto Tsuna's head, getting a painful reply from the victim.

"**Come on, if such a hit can bring you pain, you will still need more training. How the heck did you make it out of the Estraneo Laboratories if you can't even stand this pain?**" Reborn remarked. At the note of Estraneo, Tsuna began to tremble. His hands turned clammy, he can feel his temperature rising. His bright brown eyes turned orange. His flame starts to flicker, deciding whether to appear or not. Small drops of tears started to roll out of his eyes as he recalled the pain of being experimented on.

Noticing the state of his student, Reborn started to panic madly inside. He knew that Tsuna will break out in a way when they mention the Estraneo family but he did not know that it was THIS extreme. "**Tsuna, Tsuna! Wake up!**" Reborn's pleas did not work. He quickly touched Tsuna's forehead and realised that it was burning hot. His eyes widened as he continues to wake Tsuna. Instead, Tsuna got more and more tensed. His breathing turned into rasping. He recalls the rough handling of the members in the laboratories. He remembered getting shot when he did not wake up after being called on to wake up. He moved his hand unconsciously towards his arms, gripping them tightly.

"_Experiment number 027, please proceed to room 23." The Mafioso said. Tsuna did not respond and continued to sleep. "27, 27!" Tsuna slept on with a painful look on his face. "Wake up!" The Mafioso jerked Tsuna awake roughly and brought a shot to his left arm. "Ah!"_

"Decimo!" Reborn yelled. Tsuna finally snaps back with his tear stained face, his lips still trembling at the horrifying memory. "I-I-I" Tsuna stuttered, unable to form a sentence. "**They aren't here. Stop it already!**" Reborn scolded, getting irritated (and panicky) at Tsuna's constant problem (or allergy, I don't know myself). "**And you have a very bad cold, with fever. However, I still want you to go to school.**" Reborn says (read: order) as he holds a few ice packs and plasters it onto Tsuna's body, in an attempt to cool it. Suddenly, a light knock could be heard from the door. "**R-Reborn, please?**" Tsuna looked at him with pleading eyes, swollen and red from tearing up. Reborn could sense that his student is in no condition to walk to the door to open it, so he made an effort to let the visitor in.

There, standing at the door was Lambo. He was trembling at the door, most likely from hearing the sobs from inside of the room. "Tsuna-nii? Why are you… crying?" He is nearly tearing up in front of his older brother, unable to hold back emotions. He shared his emotions with his older brother when they were young so now, Lambo had the urge of crying after seeing his older brother soaked in his own tears. Tsuna wipes his tears away quickly, not wanting his little brother to cry with him. "Don't worry about me. You shouldn't cry either." Tsuna tried to sound strong and confident but his eyes betrayed him. Lambo runs up to him and embraces him tightly. "Gomen, Tsuna-nii!" He starts to cry uncontrollably while Tsuna tries his best to comfort him.

As Tsuna comforts him, Lambo realises that his brother's hand is burning hot as well as his body._ Why didn't I realise it sooner?_ He looks up at Tsuna with pity in his eyes. Tsuna read the expression and told him silently, "Don't alarm the others. Don't tell them my condition. Okay?" Lambo complied obediently.

Seems like Lambo's loud wailing caused the others to run upstairs to check on what is going on. Seven heads peaked from behind the door; they all carried their faces with confusion. "Juudaime, what happened?" Gokudera stared at the brothers who are hugging each other, observing that their faces have tears on them. Irritation aroused within him and he shouts, "Get your hands off Juudaime, you Ahoshi!" Lambo, after hearing himself getting called a stupid cow, started to give electrifying stares at Gokudera, who in turn, stared back at him. "Tsuna 哥哥(gege), breakfast is ready. Hibari 哥哥 (gege) have left for school already. Mukuro-san has been missing since the morning, I don't know where he went. We should pick up our pace today. Something concerning out school happened last night and we have to go." I-pin says. Tsuna looks up and smiled at them.

"Indeed, we have to go now. Lambo, stand up and let me change my school uniform. You better straighten yours as well." Lambo releases himself from his brother and straightens his clothes to the best of his ability. Tsuna then proceeds to shoo his onlookers away weakly to change. Reborn looks at the family and smiled. _They would be able to pull through. I know it._

* * *

In the limo, on the way to school

Tsuna is still trembling slightly, much to his guardians' dismay. They looked at him in concern while Tsuna is completely oblivious to the stares he was given. Tsuna should not have come to school; he could not even reach the limousine without Ryohei and Yamamoto's help. His movements are shaky and fragile, like he could break any moment. His lips kept trembling, mumbling in between things like '27' or 'laboratories' or 'Estraneo'. Gokudera, Fuuta and Bianchi reacted to 'Estraneo'.

_Could Decimo be in this state because of the Estraneo? Was he treated as an experiment? I didn't know… _They thought. "Of course you wouldn't know. After all, he was sent by Nono himself to bring down the Estraneo but its seems like he failed. He has only managed to rescue a few, one of them being Chrome." A high-pitched voice answered their thoughts. "Reborn!"

"Don't say… anything… else already… Reborn." A weak and whimpering voice said. All of them turned to the source and Reborn continued. "They would come across your diary sooner or later." Tsuna widens his eyes weakly. "When did you?" Reborn lowers his fedora and answered. "The day when you broke down and cried a river outside your room." Tsuna looks away dejectedly. His eyes are blank and filled with sadness and pain. Chrome looks at her boss painfully with her purple orbs, remembering the day when she was free from the prison without her brother. She felt a warm hand –no, a burning hot hand on hers; she looks up and saw her boss, trying his best to give her the warmest smile he can muster. "It's not your fault, you know? So don't cry okay?" She looks up at her boss, horrified. "Boss! You're si-" Tsuna presses a finger on his lips. "Don't tell anyone. Cast a cold illusion on me. I don't want them to worry." She nods and smiles at him. Luckily, Mukuro is not in the car or else he would be giving Tsuna stares (daggers) that states 'don't touch her'.

The vehicle drove in silence. The occupants are thinking of what could have happen to their friend. The vehicle finally reached school and all of them alighted except Tsuna. "Nii-chan… Yamamoto-nii and Gokudera-nii, please help me carry Tsuna-nii out. He's s- never mind. " Lambo looked at his brother's two best friends with tears welled up in his eyes. Both of them stared at him confusion but accepted the request for their friend. Luckily, the two of them did not realise that their poor friend here is sick due to Chrome's illusion.

In the school grounds

What was happening to Tsuna caught much attention of both boys and girls alike. Soft whispers spread across the courtyard like wild fire, reaching the ears of the group eventually.

"_Do you think he was injured as well?"_

"_One of the Discipline committee members got injured, along with 3 third years, 4 second years and 2 first years students last night!"_

"_Scary right?"_

"_Should we have come to school?"_

Some of them came over and asked about Tsuna's condition, only to be told that his state has nothing to do with the matter. Yamamoto and Gokudera carried Tsuna into the school, followed by their friends.

"Psst… Decimo!" Skull called out softly once the group turned towards the secret passageway. They looked at him when Skull motioned for the group to follow him, adding in "Aria wants to see you for an urgent matter." They turned to follow Skull quietly, to not attract attention.

* * *

Aria's Office

The group walked into the office and lay Tsuna down onto the available sofa available in the room. Aria stares at Tsuna in concern. Tsuna's face is pale white as if he did not eat for days (don't be mistaken, Tsuna does take his meals regularly) but his face has a light tint of red. Aria widens her eyes, knowing that the heir is sick. She lowers her head as she breaks the news to him.

"He's on the move. Better go to the hospital to check on the students. I'm sure you don't want more casualties, don't you? School council president?" Aria states as Tsuna sits up slowly and groggily. He grabbed his school uniform tightly, not bothered about the title. The others looked at Aria and pondered upon the title. "You mean Juudaime scored the highest for the exams?" Gokudera spoke up, his eyes brightened up and sparkles decorated his eyes. The older lady smiled brightly at them and nodded. "Un! And as predicted, the whole group scored the highest for the test, Hana made it in as well." Yamamoto beams brightly and Ryohei punches the air while screaming 'Extreme!' Kyoko releases the tension in her shoulders and breathes out happily. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta heaved a sigh of relief (If you are asking where did Bianchi go, she went to the staffroom already. She is a teacher after all). The cheering was cut short when Hibari barges in abruptly.

"Where's the pineapple head?" He asked with a killer intent. He narrows his silver eyes and looks around the office, unable to 'detect' him. "I, I may know where he is." Tsuna spoke up as he limps weakly towards the stormy cloud. He leans over to Hibari's ear and whispers softly about the information he wants. Hibari's eyes widen slightly and breaks away from the informant. He looks at Aria and says, "Don't interrupt the session. I'll be meeting the pineapple head at the place the Omnivore stated." He turns to Tsuna and whispers, "And don't you risk yourself when you're having a fever. I still want to fight you." He walks out hastily, not liking the fact that unknown people wearing the Kokuyo uniform attack Namimori students.

"Let's go to the hospital to check up on the students first shall we?" Tsuna says weakly, slowly leaving the office with the rest. When the room becomes empty, the Arcobaleno gathers on the table. "**It's that bastard after all. Should we give them a hand?**" Colonnello asked.

"**No. Now's not the time to do so.**" Reborn states. "**After all, it will become a trial for them. Given by Nono.**" He takes out a paper folded with the sky flame of Nono. "**We should let them overcome this on their own.**" Suddenly, a green tail fell in the middle. "**Oh my, Leon's tail is cut. This is a bad omen.**" The group sits quietly before Reborn stood up.

"**Reborn, where are you going?**" Colonnello asks.

"**The hospital, where else? I'm following Decimo.**"

"**Then go, and make sure he and his guardians except him come back in one piece.**" Aria cuts in.

"**Ah, I will.**" He turned his back and left.

* * *

The hospital

Tsuna has become paler, with his face flushed in red. His friends looked at him in concern, hoping that he won't be sick. Unfortunately for them, he is horribly sick. When they entered the hospital, they realise that the building is flooded with Namimori middle school students. The students noticed Tsuna and company in the hallways and made way. They decided not to disturb them as they were affiliated with Hibari. They allowed them to pass as they visit each of those that were attacked. All of them had a golden pocket watch, with the hour hand patterned like a count down. As Tsuna and Gokudera visits the fifth room, Reborn appears on Tsuna's head, Leon changing into many objects non-stop.

"Have you found a pattern?" He asked.

"Sort of. But we don't know the connections." Gokudera answered. He looks at Leon curiously, "What happened to Leon?" Reborn did not give an answer. Just then, another student was admitted into the hospital again. They quickly gathered outside in the hallways, in time to see the Discipline committee's vice-chairperson, Kusakabe Tetsuya, get admitted into the hospital for serious injuries. Rumours flew around, saying that he got attacked after he left the hospital. Hearing this, Tsuna felt like fainting. His vision became blurry as he tried to grab hold of anything near him. Coincidentally, he grabbed roughly onto his younger brother that knows about his current condition.

"Tsuna-nii! Are you ok?" Gokudera heard it and rushed to his side. "Juudaime, you look pale!" Tsuna tried to brush it off but the storm has become extremely concerned about the sky. "I'm fine. Really." He said but his throat betrayed him and he coughed violently for a while. Chrome saw that she could no longer hide the fact as she was getting tired. She lets go of the illusion and caused Gokudera to notice the sudden temperature rise. "Juudaime, you're having a fever!" Tsuna looks at Chrome and nodded, knowing that she had tried.

While they were concerning themselves with Tsuna, Reborn tosses Leon to the group and jumps onto the bed of Tetsuya and retrieves a pocket watch. The watch reflects a smaller number compared to the previous watch. He looked at his sick student worriedly. _They are truly aiming for you, Decimo._ He took out a list created by Fuuta and starts to inspect the order when suddenly, **THUMP!**

"JUUDAIME/SAWADA/TSUNA/TSUNA-KUN/BOSS/TSUNA-NII!" The sudden voices erupted from his student's direction. He looks at his student in shock. Tsuna, who had been trying to cover up the fact that he was sick, had fainted on the floor. His face depicted pain and his breath was rapidly fast. Yamamoto reaches out and touches his forehead and he withdrew very quickly. Students started to gather around the commotion when they realise that one of their idols is out cold. Many whispers of concern can be heard, even in the hospital where many serious casualties are resting.

"Clear up! Give him space! And give way to us!" Yamamoto rang out. Ryohei then goes on to carry Tsuna on his back as they ran at full speed to the reception on the ground floor. When they arrived, they landed their fist harshly (is it painful?!) on the marble table in front of the poor female receptionist. "The patient is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Get me a private room. NOW!" Lambo shouts at the receptionist, electric sparks can be seen coming out of his horns. The receptionist then looks for an available room quickly, not wanting to taste the wrath of the teens that stand before her. "Uh… the top floor, a-and the last door on the right." She stutters. The teens then dashed off to the stairs and make their way to the top floor. The students and the receptionist watched in shock. _Why did they climb the staircase and not take the lift? It's a freaking uphill of forty levels! _Reborn collects Leon and smirks and follows after them.

* * *

Kokuyo land

"Tsunayoshi-kun had landed himself in the hospital. Great! We can kidnap him when he is sick." Mukuro exclaimed to Ken and Chikusa.

"Now that all the people stated on the first list are gathered in one space. Now, How do I deal with this impatient skylark?" Mukuro chuckled as he pulled the hair of Hibari. Dried blood covered Hibari. His jacket is torn into pieces; his pride is torn by the monster standing in front of him. "Kufufufu… Now, Hibari-kun, how did I know that you couldn't stand Sakura flowers? I don't have to roam around to get information. Did you know? Trident Shamal's mosquito that carried the disease Sakura-kura had bitten you a while ago. When you felt a hostile energy." Hibari grunts, recalling that he had swung his tonfa against a man in a doctor coat. _If I didn't attack him, then I wouldn't have got it. If there were no Sakura flowers, I would have bi- _

"Kufufufu… wrong. Even without the Sakura, I can still beat you. I have defeated many strong men like you." He walks past Hibari and sat on his oh-so-comfortable sofa. He looked down at Hibari and smirked. "Now, I should give you your torture." He displayed an intense illusion of Sakura flowers once more and beat up Hibari, throwing him into an enclosed room.

_Flashback_

_Hibari was on patrol when I felt a hostile energy burning behind him. On instinct, Hibari swings his tonfas backwards, into a male's face._

"_Gah! What was that for?" The male had black colour hair. His fringe parted in the center. He wore a black shirt with a purple tie. Outside, a white coat complimented with the attire. A girl with short hair saw the scene and fled immediately, screaming. There are an exceptional amount of mosquitoes flying around the area, not that Hibari did not notice them. _

"_I felt a hostile energy." Hibari replied as he walked away. However, he felt a stinging effect on his neck. He reached to touch it but felt nothing so he left. Shamal proceeds to stand up and lean against the wall. "So he acted on instincts huh."_

"_Yea, as excepted of Decimo's cloud. By the way, I need you in the hospital. He's gotten extremely sick with high fever and cough and in summary, an extreme case of a cold." A high pitch voice said through the speaker (yeah, the phone). _

"_Reborn, you know I don't treat man." Shamal said but he made it an exception since Decimo somehow wormed himself into his heart. So he reluctantly complies and starts moving to the hospital. _

The hospital

The group continued to look after their friend until four in the afternoon. At two o'clock, a doctor came into his room to check up on him. The group turns to look at the door, only to have Gokudera screaming, "SHAMAL! What are you doing here?" Shamal shrugged and walked to Tsuna, who is breathing very harshly. He touched his forehead and then his wrist. He then took out a stethoscope and checked his lungs.

"Lucky for you, it's just a bad cold. However, if you let him rest for a few days, he should get better very quickly." Shamal stated, hiding an extra fact.

"I see. Thanks Shamal. By the way, who called you to come? The last time I checked, you're in Italy flirting with girls." Gokudera retorted. He did not forget the times he went home and saw Shamal with a girl in his arms and when he asked who the new face is, (damn) Shamal says that it is his sister, causing him to think that Shamal has 62 sisters.

"Thank Reborn. I don't like to treat man but Decimo would be an exception." He loomed his gaze over to the painful-looking sleeping figure. He turns to Gokudera and passes him two white bags with the labels _**Decimo **_and _**Hibari**_. "Use this when you feel that he cannot stand up right in his fight, only during emergencies. You don't want him to get worst right?" He holds up the bag meant for Tsuna. "Then cure the cloud when you see him immediately, he is infected by one of my mosquitoes." He holds up the bag meant for Hibari. Gokudera stares at the bags for a while before nodding.

"Well then, I should get going." He waved and left. The group heard what the doctor told Gokudera and so they decided to stay in the room until the visiting time is over. As they waited for their friend to wake up, they took a turn and fell asleep. Tsuna woke up for a while and saw them asleep around the room. He smiled at them; _I wish times like this would last._ He went back to sleep.

{Time skip}

~_**Visiting time is over. Please leave the hospital rooms soon.**_

The bell woke the group up.

"That is fast. And Tsuna is still sleeping." Yamamoto pointed out. "LET'S EXTR-" Gokudera slaps his hand over Ryohei's mouth. "Do you have _any _idea how to be soft? _Especially_ in the hospital? What if Juudaime wakes up?" Gokudera hissed. Chrome lets out a soft chuckle when Ryohei quickly covers his mouth. Lambo walks over to Tsuna and whispers, "We'll come back tomorrow in the morning. Be safe till then, yah?" He felt two hands on his shoulders and finds out that it was I-pin and Fuuta. He smiles at them and followed them out of the room.

Unknown to them all, a beastly shadow is lurking in the shadows. He snarled and licked his lips at his victim. He grinned as he approached.

**Tsuna's POV**

My head was throbbing badly. As I sense my friends leave, inside, I was begging for one of them to stay. My fever kept me lying on my bed, unable to move. Then suddenly, I heard a snarl and someone licking his lips. If I was hear it, it means that the person has quite a bit of saliva, like a prowling lion.

My headache became worst. It kept telling me: _Quickly! Move already!_ But it was no use. My body is too heavy to move. My heartbeat increased rapidly. For once, I wanted Reborn to fire one of the dying will bullets at me to flee. _Come on! You have to move, Tsuna! _I tried to open my eyes slightly but I could not. Then I heard it. The voice was icky and low.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi –ie- Vongola Decimo. Time to destroy you."


	14. Blowing into the storm (part 1)

Chapter 13: Yay! I know, I know. This chapter came out fast but it's a good thing right? It just meant that my creative juices are still flowing! Tsuna's got kidnapped! Remember to leave reviews (there's always a reason for reviews). Because Tsuna got kidnapped, there may be slight hints on 27K. Bit don't worry, there is no romance in the story so close friends. Inform me if this chapter stinks. Btw, sorry for putting up the wrong one.

Warning: Errors, errors and more errors! Please guide me for a better story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plots and OCs. Any similarities are purely coincidental.

**Bold** \- Italian

_Italics_ \- Thoughts

Normal - Japanese

_**Bold and Italics**_ \- words on objects

* * *

Next morning – Vongola mansion

_**~Bring ~Bring **_

"Moshi moshi? This is the Sawada residence (Please note that The Vongola mansion is under the name 'Sawada'). Yes… yes… NO WAY! He's missing?! How can you let this happen?! We'll come right away!" Gokudera puts (read: slams) down the phone, still fuming. The plastic's collision caused the group to look up.

"What has happened to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked while swallowing his toast. Kyoko follows suit and looked into Gokudera's eyes. There was a tinge of anger, anxiety and sadness in his green eyes. She pushes her chair out and approaches Gokudera.

"Tell me, what exactly happened to Tsuna-kun?" She puts her hand on Gokudera's shoulder. From her distance, she could hear sobs coming from the silver-haired boy. He looks at her with tears in his eyes, waiting to overflow. The others tries to hear what he said by keeping exceptionally quiet.

"Juudaime *sobs* He's – he's *sobs again* missing. When they went to check up on him, he was not in. They tried to find him but they couldn't. I can't believe that he'll go missing in less than twelve hours. I-I should have stayed by his side!" The others went in shock by the news. They dropped their food immediately, having no appetite at that point. The mood of the table dropped. If you were there, you may feel that the dining table got cold.

"Damn! Hibari and Mukuro went missing since yesterday and now, Tsuna's missing! These are too coincidental!" Yamamoto remarked. Gokudera slammed his fist against the air. "First, let's hurry there and find more clues." A soft voice cut through. They nodded their heads at each other and sprinted for the lift. Why the lift? First, it is Saturday so the chauffeur would not wake up as early as normal weekdays. Two, basement one has faster vehicles compared to the limousine. Lastly, they are dying of excitement to ride on the vehicles. Even the maids are surprised at the news that their decimo has gone missing but they are more surprised about his guardian's attitude towards him.

{Time skip} – Hospital

The group got off their rides. Apparently, when they are on the road, they crossed a few red lights, caused a few damaged properties but who cares? They'll send the bill back to the Vongola HQ anyway. Chrome did not even bother to but up any illusions, fear of losing her boss proved too much for her. Kyoko tried to calm her but due to Chrome's shy nature, she did not let up. She tried to communicate with Mukuro but the latter had cut off all means of communication even from her.

They hurried off to Tsuna's room by the stairs again. They just have to let go of some anger. When they reached his room, they banged on the door, attracting attention from all kinds of people on that floor. When they received no reply, they rushed in. Kyoko fell to the floor and started to cry. The room was empty, there were no signs of struggling and the window is open. Cold air blew into the room, making a mess on the table where the papers lie. They started to pick up the papers all over the floor and tidied them. The papers were given to Gokudera who was about to put it on the table when he saw a scratched table and a letter.

_**I have decimo in my hands, bound and tied up like how we were treated in the labs.**_

_**I'm extremely grateful for him whom saved us but there are a few things that we wished he would do beforehand.**_

_**We would love to kill him when he is sick but we would like to put up a fight first.**_

_**Come to Kokuyo land and try landing me in Vendice.**_

_**Bring only two guardians and two non-guardians. Any more and you'll get back his corpse. **_

_**~Rokudo Mukuro **_

"Hadn't he had enough? Why put him through the pain again?" Gokudera growled. He passed the paper unconsciously to his left and a figure picked it up. "He got himself into danger again. Didn't he?" A voice said. Turning their heads to the source, the group jumped at seeing a talking potted plant. "It's me, Reborn." They heaved a sigh at the name. "Another mission… Let's see. Two guardians and two non-ones right? Then Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi and I will go."

"But I EXTREMELY/I want to help save him!" Chrome and Ryohei protested.

"No can do. Mukuro is an illusionist. And a good one too. He'll be able to dispel it very easily." Chrome stepped back and nodded in understanding. "Ryohei, your shouting will only attract them. Thus no." Ryohei sulks but nodded as well. He continues, "Next thing is Gokudera has the prescriptions with him and Yamamoto's weapon choice is alright for the task. We shall just hope that another sky will pop out of nowhere." Reborn commented while smirking. Gokudera cocked an eyebrow at the comment.

"Can you, take me as well?" A selfish voice said. Lambo looked at Reborn with determined eyes. He won't be able to sit at the side, waiting for his brother to get rescued. With his training and all, he can shock a few people.

"No. Mukuro is extremely cautious to extra helps. If he wants four, only four will do. No more no less, less means an advantage to him so I'm not risking it."

"But th-"

"Sorry, if you want to save your brother strategically, then listen to me." Lambo bit his lips, unable to object Reborn. "But first, let us head back to the mansion."

"Un." They nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kokuyo Land

Bound and tied up. His mouth is gagged. His throat burning for water. How long has he been in this state, he does not know. He tried to sit up but was unable to use his hands.

Using his instincts, he lit up his hands and burned off the strings that bound him up. He stripped off the cloth over his mouth. His body felt extremely heavy. His fever still lingers on his fragile body. His vision is blurry and he is in no condition to fight. His fist clenched in hopes that his friends will find him in this unknown room.

He struggled to stand up and did it well with wobbly knees, ready to collapse any moment in this cold place. He held closely onto the cold concrete wall and wandered around the empty room. He touched the walls and tried to find his way out. On the third wall he touched, he felt a gap in between the walls. He traced his fingers along the gap and pushed the wall. Small bits of light poured into the room dimly. He pushed harder and walks out slowly and cautiously, still grabbing onto the wall for balance.

He looked at his surroundings. The place is littered with mud and rubble. The windows are either broken or smashed. The mud and broken glass tells him that this place once had a mudslide. He walked around the place slowly and stumbles upon an old but readable pamphlet as he walks down the corridor. He picks it up and scans through the piece of paper.

_**This is Kokuyo land!**_

_**Welcome to this newly built paradise where families, lovers and friends share their happiness in.**_

_**Step into the world of wonder and see the many facilities in stored for you in this place.**_

_**May you have a pleasant day in this lovely paradise.**_

_**~20**__**th**__** April 2003**_

2003 huh, I was training in Italy at that time. He thought as he throws the paper aside and moves forward. However, his giddiness overwhelmed him and he collapses onto the cold hard floor, clutching his head. "Kufufu… The rat got out. Time to put him back into the cage." His main kidnapper declared. "And he is still burning quite a bit." He laughed has he hauled the brunette over his shoulders and moved him back into the dark room.

* * *

In the mansion

They each prepared themselves for the upcoming mission, their eyes filled with determination.

"Don't fail us okay?" Kyoko pleaded, tears brimming up in her eyes. She could not stand the thought of Tsuna being tortured. Just the thought itself can cause her to break down and cry out. As she was about to cry, a warm yet firm hand pat her shoulder. "Don't worry; they would be able to handle it." Ryohei assures. Kyoko managed a smile and a slight nod.

"Be careful." Chrome says, softly enough for the team to hear. "Male sure you bring back my older brother or I'll never forgive you." Lambo threatens. Yamamoto laughs the threat off while Gokudera picks up a fight with Lambo, saying that the threat was unnecessary as they will definitely bring him back. Fuuta and I-pin just smiles and laugh at the sight.

"They are very energetic before the fight, aren't they?" Bianchi asks Reborn. "Uh, however, this will determine the life and death of Decimo. If the temporary antidote was not given to him on time, his illness will kill him." Bianchi cocked an eyebrow, "Illness?" Reborn lowers his fedora, not wanting to answer her and she respected it by not asking for more information.

"Have you brought everything? Including the bags that Shamal gave you?" Reborn asks the two. They nodded and looked at the door. "Then we shall proceed now." They walked towards the door, the maids sending them out by bowing. "Be careful out there!"

Outside the mansion, the group scrambled for the door that leads to the basement where the vehicles are kept. They brought out their motorbikes and settled on them.

"Let's go!"

"Oh!"

* * *

Kokuyo Land

_Again? The cold hard floor? And bound even tighter? Do you have any idea how to treat a sick patient? _Tsuna thought angrily. Muffled sounds can be heard as his mouth is stuffed with a cloth. His throat burns for more water and he can feel himself getting more and more dehydrated. Tsuna opens his eyes to a brand new room, with windows and furniture in the room. The most prominent figure would be the one sitting on the red tattered sofa. His legs are crossed on top of one another, a trident in his hand. On his left is a male wearing a white hat and the one on the right is someone with untameable hair like his. Light shone through the window behind, making it hard to see the face of his kidnapper. However, part of his hair sticking out like the leave of a pineapple tells Tsuna one thing.

"Mu. Ku. Ro." Tsuna spells with difficulty. The figure stood up and walked towards him. "Yes, my dear Sawada Tsunayoshi. You've called?" Mukuro laughed and pretended to wipe off a tear from his eye. "Why *hah* did you *hah* do *hah* this?" Tsuna asks, his head pounding badly.

"Why, you ask?" Mukuro smirks. "I hated the family that I was in, treating us like lab rats, animals, experiments. The MAFIA killed our famiglia's members, forcing the remaining members to feel the urge of getting stronger." Tsuna shows a face full of sadness and pure anger. Mukuro notices it and continues. "They thought about the idea of creating superhuman with their scientific knowledge and started by rounding up the children of the family. They did their many experiments on us, giving us numbers instead of calling our names like they used to. There was no escape from torture until you came." Mukuro smiles at the memories, recalling all the fun though torturous times they have together.

"However, instead of saving us, you fled on your own! A friend which we helped to break free did not save us from the ongoing torture." Mukuro thundered. He started to cackle evilly before continuing. "I must thank you for saving my younger sis and bringing her over to Japan for rehabilitation and counselling." A thankful look fell on Mukuro's face. "But this does not stop my hatred for the Mafia. It does not stop my ambition of eradicating Mafia. And I'll start from you, Vongola Decimo!" Thunder flashed behind and rain pour down from the grey sky furiously.

Tsuna's eye widen at Mukuro's declaration. He gripped his chest as pain came. He started to breathe harshly. Mukuro leaps forward at the opening that Tsuna created and punches him from across the room. Stinging pain was felt on Tsuna's chest, intensifying what the pain originally was. The kanji in Mukuro's red eye suddenly turned from six to one. And then he brings his trident against the floor.

The ground shook and pillars of fire shot out from the ground. The sudden light caused Tsuna to shut his eyes for a moment, opening them later to find the room engulfed with flames. The room felt hot and choking, causing Tsuna to cough badly. He looks through the room and realizes that Mukuro's two subordinates are missing. _What are they up to?_

Outside the room

Four of them pulled over and alighted at the gate, only to find it locked tight. Lucky for them, Bianchi brought her own set of weapons. She took out purple looking mochi (read: with worms or insects sticking out in awkward positions) and silently said, "Sakura mochi!" The metal started to melt, breaking the chains apart. Yamamoto whistled at the sight. They pushed open the iron gates and walked in quietly, not wanting to raise any suspicions of their enemy. Little did they know that their scent had been caught by a fellow comrade of their enemy and they are heading his way.

They soon walked up a hill. Without someone who knows about this place, no one knew where they were until a hole appeared underneath Yamamoto. "Uwah!" He fell in and landed on his back. He quickly sat up and rubbed his back and head. The landing was not as bad due to the many trainings by Lal. Lal kept on dropping him from high heights (read: starting from 3 meters) and shooting him whenever he made a mistake.

"We must be on the room of some structure with glass, like the greenhouse." Reborn voiced out.

"Yakyuu-baka! Are you fine?" Gokudera shouts into the whole. Yamamoto looks up and gives the group a thumbs-up, indicating that he is fine. Suddenly, a sound could be picked up. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as he stared into the dark, concentrating on the sound. A figure appeared suddenly, getting the teen's attention almost immediately. "What is that thing? An animal?" Bianchi asked. _Doubt so._ The figure growled.

"I welcome you here, Yamamoto Takeshi. Kaki-pi's still asleep and I'm bored without orders and then here comes my prey. I'm very happy." The figure turned out to be a teenage with a bad scar across the face. His hair stood at its end, like Tsuna's except that it is blond. He wears a Kokuyo uniform, telling the others silently that he is part of the enemies. He then looked up and spoke. "Are ya guys his friends? Then be prepared to die okay? I'll kill all of you one by one." Yamamoto laughs it off as he stares at his opponent's appearance. "You look almost like a dog. Are you playing a game?" Gokudera sweat dropped. _Just how dense can you get?_

"Ya a ditz? That's fine too." He starts to charge forward and Yamamoto barely dodged him. The figure leaped onto the wall and backflipped, inserting a teeth-like object into the mouth. Then dark lines started to form on his face. "That's no human skill!" Bianchi shouts. The figure then turns to charge at Yamamoto. "Thank you for the food!"


	15. Blowing into the storm (part 2)

Chapter 14: Blowing into the storm (part 2)

Warnings: Got tired of saying warnings so I'll say the summary. I'll make mistakes here and there in every chapter. So pardon me.

Disclaimers: Got tired of saying it so this would be my last. I don't own KHR.

* * *

Vongola Mansion

Lambo drums his fingers on the table, getting impatient as the problem drags longer. It has been an hour since they are sent out and he is itching for a piece of grape candy. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen, only to find Chrome inside without any chefs. He walks over to Chrome and looked over her shoulder. He breathes in the heavenly smell that filled the kitchen.

"Chocolate…" Chrome looked up and saw Lambo, drooling over the cake. For a moment, Lambo forgot that he has got company and quickly snapped back when he realised that Chrome was looking at him. He composes himself and tried to ask in his calmest manner, "What are you making?" Chrome widens her eyes and chuckled, "Well, I've never baked cakes before so I am baking a chocolate cake. I'm baking it for Boss; I think he would be hungry when he comes back." Lambo looks away but jerked back quickly to look at her in the eye. He cracks a smile and moved forward. "Can I help? I promise to clean up with you too."

Chrome shows a soft smile and nodded her head. "Okay!"

* * *

With Gokudera and co.

"Thank you for the food!" The figure said as he rushes forward to punch Yamamoto. Instinctively, Yamamoto reaches for the bag behind him and pulls out his weapon, a metal bat that can switch into a sword. Lal gave it to him after his training. The punch collided with the metal bat, breaking it instantly (a freaking metal bat). Yamamoto widened his eyes in horror, his weapon is broken and it became unusable, giving an opening for the figure to attack him again. This time he dodged.

Above the commotion, Gokudera panics. The sheer power of the 'UMA' had shocked him. "Reborn-san, his bat broke! His bat broke!" Reborn brought his fist down onto his head (Apparently, Leon is in cocoon form. He can't fight.). Gokudera winced at the pain and looked up at Reborn. "Stop screaming! I've received a spare from Lal so shut up and watch." Reborn brings out a bat from nowhere. He tosses it down to Yamamoto who had caught it flawlessly. "Oof!" The bat is heavier but he had no difficulty in wielding it. He steadies himself as the next punch came. He lifts his arms above his head and brought it down, stopping the attack instantaneously. The figure jumps back and stood on the floor, he remove his set of teeth.

"Don't mind me asking but did your appearance change?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera and Bianchi was shocked and decided to look at the figure closely. It is true, he is having a different appearance now. _I didn't realise it at all! _"How did you change it?" The figure raised his eyebrows. He reaches for his pockets and took out different sets of teeth, making his way slowly to Yamamoto. "I'll tell you then. You can play all sorts of games with a console if you switch discs, right? It is the same as that. By switching the cartridges, I can activate lots of different animal abilities." He inserts a new set into his mouth and his appearance changed immediately. His size increases and more hair appeared on his arms. His hands changed into something like a gorilla's and he announces the animal ability he has gotten. "Kong channel!"

Bianchi recognizes the term and starts to talk about it until Gokudera asks her to quiet down, "Wow, cool! Is that a new kind of doping?" Yamamoto asks with sparkles in his eyes. A vein popped in the figure and he shouts, "It's not!" and launches at Yamamoto. He grabs his shoulders and flings Yamamoto across the room. "Gah!" He hits the wall and falls. From the side, he hears that the figure had changed his abilities again. The figure taunted. "C'mon, c'mon, don't take a break. No matter where you or hide, I'll find you because I'm in the wolf channel!" The figure charges in and delivered punches to Yamamoto. All he did was dodge.

"Why are you dodging? Are we having an endurance test?" The person (I should stop referring him as the figure) squats and asks. Yamamoto scratches his head and smiled cheekily. "Not that, I have something important rather than this to deal with next week." _Right, the baseball match, _the audience thought. Gokudera brought out his dynamite, unable to watch the fight any longer until Reborn stops him. "Throw the bomb and you'll be burying Yamamoto in there as well." Gokudera clicked his tongue and kept the dynamites reluctantly. They watched on intently. Yamamoto readies himself and bends his knee, his two hands gripping tightly onto the bat.

"Itadakimasu!" Yamamoto narrows his eyes and turned to the sound. When he could see the beast-like person, he struck hard. He then proceeds to kick the person unconscious. The others heaved a sigh as they prepare a rope. "Yakyuu-baka! We'll be pulling you up now!"

* * *

With Tsuna 

Mukuro kicks Tsuna against the wall and he falls. Tsuna breathes out and stood up unsteadily. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a brown coloured whip. _Even though Dino gave me this to congratulate me on making it out alive on the death mountain, I found no chance to use it so I'll use it now._ He slowly charges at Mukuro and Mukuro does so as well. Within a split second, they crossed path and Tsuna ended up with more injuries. "Ite!" He groaned as the pain becomes overwhelming. "What's wrong? Is there something that mattered?" He tilts his head and looked at Tsuna, revealing his red eye covered in mist flames. The kanji changed to four. _He struck as we crossed paths and did he get stronger? _"I'm surprised that you can see it. And yes, this is the fourth path. It's a combat skill I learnt from the path of Asura."

"Path of Asura? Skill?" Tsuna asks while trying to ignore the pain that is building up.

"Are you familiar with 'Transmigration through the six worlds'?" Tsuna's eyes widened and summarised what they are.

"When people die, they are reborn as a demon, a hungry ghost, a beast, an asura, a human or a deva. The six paths of reincarnation are a Buddhist concept of the cycle of death and rebirth stemming from Hindu philosophies." Mukuro blinks away the flame and the kanji reverts back to six. "I have memory of going to all six realms and attained the combat skills from the six underworlds." He looks down at Tsuna.

"What *hah* are you *hah* talking *hah* about? Because if that *hah* is true, *hah* you're quite a monster." Mukuro smirks. "Then I shall take it as a compliment." Tsuna's eyes flashed in anger. _Tsuna, hold on a bit longer! They'll come soon._

* * *

With Gokudera and co.

The rescue team had made their way to a table nearby in the battleground. They set down their food and drinks, ready to tuck in. It is already noon and all of their stomachs are growling. Yamamoto brought out his food and opens a box, revealing a set of nice looking sushi. Bianchi felt jealous and took out hers, only to be rejected heavily by Gokudera. He does not want to die before being able to save Tsuna. Just then, Bianchi's plate started bubbling and one second after Bianchi instinctively let go of it, it exploded. They stare at the food that melted the floor where the food landed. So a sound of a clarinet can be heard, and the food exposed to the sound started to bubble and explode the same way as Bianchi's. They quickly jumped behind the table in defense. Gokudera peers over and the sound was heard again, the bottled drinks in front of him exploded.

"What the heck?" He hears the sound again and another bottled drink exploded. A vein popped in him. _That's it! I'm hungry and my food is getting destroyed. _He takes out three sticks of dynamite and flings it to a nearby building. Boom!

Smoke appears and a sickening voice sounded. "What a lame weapon." The smoke clears up and reveals a girl sitting in between the rubble. She had orange-reddish hair which the fringe was pinned to the left. Her eyes are purple and she wore a kokuyo uniform. In between her arms is the source of the sound, a clarinet. "Why Ken have trouble with guys like you?" _So he is called Ken? _They thought. "I've never seen such a shabby looking Mafioso." This has popped a vein in Gokudera (again) as Gokudera retorts back, "You're wearing a school uniform you know?"

The girl jumps off the rubble and walks towards them, ticked. "Don't call me 'you' like you know me. I'm M.M. and I wouldn't dress like this unless Mukuro-chan asked me." She looks away from them and gave a disappointed look. Gokudera was getting angry at knowing that there is more interference. "Seeing such gloomy man makes me sick. If I had to choose, I'd rather date Mukuro-chan." Her face lit up at the thought. "Men should have money."

"What?" Yamamoto asks, feeling puzzled at the statement.

"All I have to do now is kill all of you then go on a shopping spree for purses and clothes." She brings the clarinet to her mouth and gave it a hard blow. More drinks exploded in front of them as they ducked behind the table again. The sound was directed at them and before they knew it, most of their food is gone. "At this rate, we can't even get close." Yamamoto exclaimed. Bianchi then leaps over the table and stood in front. With her right hand on her hip, she declares. "I'll go." The others stared at her in shock as she continues. "You're wrong! What's important isn't money, it's LOVE!" M.M. frowns and questions. "What's wrong with this woman? She's pissing me off." Bianchi explains how the weapon works as M.M. smiles at the correct answer. "So what if you're right? If a human were hit by these waves, the water molecules inside them will boil and BOOM!" She laughs at the outcome of her victims.

"Seriously? What a terrible woman!"

"Enough talk, here I go!" Bianchi readies the weapons behind her as her opponent issues her a challenge. "I'll microwave your brains!" M.M. smirks. Bianchi finally reveals her weapons and said. "Poison cooking: Large scale Buffet!" Her hands occupied with two large dishes emitting poisonous gas. _She still has a weapon like that! _Gokudera thought. "Huh, another lame attack." Bianchi moves forward with the large dishes as her opponent blows into the clarinet. Instead of her blowing up, the food did so instead. _So the plates are acting as a shield! _

"Well done! However, will it last?" Yamamoto questions. Bianchi throws the food towards M.M., narrowly missing her. She then whips out a purple cake. "Short cake!" M.M. laughs as she pulls her clarinet apart. "Did you really think that I would scream?" Bianchi's eyes widen as her short cake was hit away by the clarinet. She then charges at her but moves back when M.M. starts to counter attack. She swings her clarinet from left to right, effectively bringing it down onto Bianchi. She cackles, "Who cares about love? There's nothing greater than money!" Bianchi pushes herself up and looks at her opponent. "This will be the last blow." She puts the clarinet to her mouth. Yamamoto climbs out, ready to rescue Bianchi when Gokudera stops him. "She touched it." Was all he said.

_I'll boil your brains for certain now. _Just then, her eyes widen at the sight when her clarinet was gone, taken over by a mess of purple goo. She screams at the sight and the feeling of liquid over her lips. Yamamoto's mouth opened wide. "Is that Bianchi's attack?!"

"That's right. Her ultimate dish is to make anything she touches into poison cooking. Thousand Poisonous Flowers." Gokudera explained as he shudders. M.M. faints while chanting to herself 'That is impossible!' Bianchi then runs over with a concerned face to another table. "Are you ok? I'm so glad that we didn't interrupt your sleep!" Gokudera's eyebrow twitched. Reborn was there sleeping , _so sis fought to protect Reborn's sleep? And when did he start to sleep? _ Bianchi looks at M.M. victoriously and says, "Love is victorious."

Gokudera's ears picked up the sound of wood against the floor. "Someone's coming!" They kept quiet and sure enough, an old man came. He wears a kokuyo uniform with a black hat. The rim of the hat and his shoulder sat birds of the same kind. His lips stretched into a smile. Reborn wakes up and the group crouched into their battle stances.

* * *

~Omake (not really since I planned for lussuria to be Ryohei's teacher and have no chance to introduce him) – Ryohei's teacher

Ryohei enters his own room, white light hanging from high up. The temperature is cooling due to the air condition which was already on. In the middle of the room stood a man with a funny hair design. "Your hair style is so EXTREME!" Ryohei could not help talking about it, the style is too intriguing. The man then walks over to Ryohei and puts his hand on his body.

"Great body! I'm Lussuria and I'm going to be your trainer for these few days." Ryohei observes the man's speech and found it slightly a bit lady like. "Oh! My extreme name is Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is: EXTREME!" Ryohei shouts. "Let's begin our training shall we?" Lussuria takes off his coat and throws it aside. Ryohei smiles as he looks at Lussuria bring up his fist. "Oh! EXTREME BOXING! Would you extremely like to join the boxing club?" Ryohei's eyes were glowing.

"My! I would love to but I can't! I have to return to Italy before Boss throws a fit." Lussuria replies. Ryohei can't see his expression behind those bulky sunglasses but he could tell that the man was gleaming.

"Let's have a boxing fight!" Ryohei exclaims before he frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no boxing ring…" Ryohei's voice trailed away. His eyes dart around the room until he saw a portion of the wall that does not fit. He hop/skips there and removes the cover. Inside the box is a remote, a special looking remote. Ryohei's eyes lit up with curiosity. Lussuria walks over, wondering what could make the boy stand there for the past few minutes. He observed that Ryohei cannot sit still within that amount of time.

Ryohei pushes a button on the remote and immediately, the floor was stirring. The sound of mechanism colliding and sliding against each other. The floor shook and opened, revealing a clean and new boxing ring. Ryohei, who missed the ring, ran onto it and started to jump. "EXTREME!"

"Wow! Seems like what you want came true. The remote is rather useful isn't it?"

"You're extremely right! Lussuria-san!" Lussuria took a liking to the boy right away.

"Call me Luss. Kay?"

"Extremely Alright! Luss-san!" Lussuria tries to plead to Ryohei about dropping the honorifics but gave up on it, knowing that it won't work.

"Arguing would eat away our sparring time. Let's start, Okay?" Ryohei punches his fist above his head. "EXTREME!"


	16. Blowing into the storm (part 3)

Chapter 15: The reason why I separated the parts is because I don't want to keep you waiting for too long [You've waited quite long though, Gomenasai (bows apologetically)]. Lanchia won't be part of my story. (I deeply apologize if you're a fan of Lanchia) Fighting scenes are awfully long. Let's start shall we?

* * *

**Bold **– Italian

_Italics _– Thoughts

Normal – Japanese

_**Bold and Italics**_ – Words on objects

* * *

Chapter 15: Blowing into the storm – Part 3

Vongola Mansion

Lambo takes out the cake from the oven. The smell of Chocolate wafts into his nose. He would prefer grape-flavoured cake but he knew that his brother accepts any kind of cake as long as it was created sincerely, not bought. The birthday parties thrown before he went to Italy had cakes baked by Mama because Tsuna likes her handmade cakes. Tsuna had always this ability to tell if the cake is bought or not. The only time he accepted a bought cake was the days before he went to Italy because it was too rush to create one and Mama, who knew what Tsuna likes, chose the cake.

He brings the cake over to the table and took out the icings and decorations from the refrigerator. Chrome then brought out the knives, the remaining egg whites and a brush over to the table. She did not forget the piping bag and the nozzle. Lambo take out the cake-decorating turntable from underneath the table. Carefully laying out the cling wrap onto the turntable, he slowly places the cake onto it. Once Chrome was done with the decorations, Lambo squeezed some wordings with the chocolate icing onto the cake and left immediately when he is done.

Chrome was puzzled by the move and walks over to the nicely decorated cake. A gentle smile surfaced on her face. On the cake states '_**Arigatou, Tsuna-nii**_'.Chrome then picks up the icing and wrote more, smiling at the product. What she wrote: _**Boss, Ganbatte!**_

When Chrome walked into the living room, she saw Kyoko and I-pin in casual clothes meant to go out. Each of them had a small pouch sling over their shoulders. Chrome approaches them slowly.

"Are you going out?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, going out to buy some clothes since ours, especially I-pin's clothes are running out as all of them are waiting to be washed." Kyoko replies happily.

Chrome moves over to I-pin and whispers in her ear. "Be careful, we never know something may happen. Be on guard." I-pin pulls away and nodded.

* * *

With Gokudera and co.

"I'm so glad that that avaricious girl, M.M., got taken out." Yamamoto grits his teeth while Gokudera clenches his fist.

"Who the heck are you?!" Gokudera lashes out. The old man smiled slyly and says, "Now, now. Please calm down and look at this first." He takes out a remote and presses on a button. A flat wall appeared and two live videos played on it. The group stares at the wall intently. The one on the right has Kyoko and I-pin. They have sat down at a cake shop to eat their favourite cakes. Seems like Hana joined as well as she appeared suddenly and sat with them. Then out of nowhere, two disgusting figures with extremely long and sharp fingernails appeared. The one on the left has the video of Tsuna on the floor with a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouts, knowing that his boss is alive but he frowned later. _It is as if he is gasping for air. He's- _"He will need the antidote soon. Finish this creep quickly." Reborn cut into his thought. "I know!" He answers with great resolve. He flashes his dynamites, only to be stopped when the old man started to talk. "If you plan to harm me, I'll strike the girls. As for your boss, I would be cutting the live video. And I have to answer your question. My name is Birds." The old man laughed. He cut off the live video after the introduction. "Tch!"

"Obey me or I'll kill them. Understand?" Gokudera reaches out and grabs his collar. "Don't screw around! Show us the video of Juudaime! And the girls have nothing to do with this!" A sly smirk appeared on Bird's face. "Since the Decimo isn't here. I'll have you entertain me. Punch the lady. Or I'll kill them." No way can they punch Bianchi. No matter how rough and irritating they can get, they would always be a gentlemen to the ladies. Their hesitation caused Bianchi to get angry. She can't believe the boys would not punch her to not hurt her when Kyoko and I-pin would get killed. "Quicken it up, would you? It's not like I'll die with one punch!" The males in the group flinched (yeah, even Reborn). Gokudera clenched harder and quickly sends his sister what was required. "Finally, I've let go of some pent-up stress from not puking." Gokudera heaved as he looks at her sister before helping her up.

"Great! You've passed stage one."

"Hold on, there's more?"

"I didn't say it would stop after one."

"Tch!"

"Well then, I want you to kill the grey haired boy." He removes the metal portion of the cane, revealing a knife. Little did they know that the knife is coated with poison. He slides the knife towards the group. "Hurry up or I'll kill them." Sweat formed on their foreheads, unable to comply to their wish. Gokudera is a very important member of the family and killing is one of the things they mainly cannot do.

"Oh my, they are getting impatient and will kill them both soon. Quickly do as I say if you want to save them." Birds cackled (I honestly don't know how on earth to describe his laughing method.) Gritting his teeth, Gokudera reached for the knife slowly. He gripped onto the knife gingerly, his hand shaking from the fear of death. _To save them and prevent Juudaime from getting hurt emotionally, I have to do it!_ He lifts the knife parallel to his chest until he saw a slight movement coming from I-pin. He halted his movement, confusing the rest of the group. "Why did you stop? Unless you want to kill them so badly." Birds asked.

"Hmph! No way would I want to kill them. However, I think one of our members have noticed your two, assasins." Gokudera smirked at Birds. Birds turned to the screen and saw what he thought was unbelievable. A chinese looking teenager was in combat with the two assasins, taking them both out almost instantly. "What's THIS?!" Birds screamed. Yamamoto then charges forward and swing his bat at him. "Hold on! Hold on! I can-" Too late, he was knocked out before he could even complete his sentence. Gokudera clenches his fist and slams it down. "Oi! Yakyuu-baka! We haven't asked him about Juudaime's condition!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Tch! Oi! What are you doing? You don't have to walk up to him and shake him awake!"

"Uh? But you said that we haven't ask about Tsuna's condition!"

"We can go check it out on our own right?"

"Right!"

"Some common sense you have there."

"Hahaha!" (I'll leave you all to think what actions took place in between the talk) Bianchi sweat dropped at the sight. Reborn looks up from beneath his fedora, "Let's go!"

* * *

With Tsuna

Boom! Crash! The sound of fights travelled into the room. Tsuna wants to cover his ears but to no avail.

**Boom= Gokudera's bombs**

**Crash=Gokudera's bombs touching glass**

_Can't they act properly? _Tsuna looks up at Mukuro and saw a red tick on his forehead. _He's pissed._ "Kufufufu. This is my property… How dare you make a mess out of it." _It has already gone through a mess though. You know, the mudslide. _Tsuna chuckled painfully (It hurts because his chest is burning) and got Mukuro's attention. Mukuro then stares at Tsuna and knocked his trident on the floor. Out of nowhere, green snakes fell around him, scaring Tsuna out of his wits. Tsuna looks at Mukuro's red eye and realizes that the kanji had turned to three.

The snakes moved slowly to him. "They're coming!" He yelps but he remembered that Mukuro holds illusion. "Hold on, are these illusions?" Mukuro replied almost immediately monotonously. "Nope, they are real poisonous snakes." Tsuna pales immediately. Mukuro smiled at the reaction. _Oi, is that really fun? _"The third path, path of the beast. The skill to summon animals that will kill your enemy." Tsuna grit his teeth as he summons his flames. In a flash, Tsuna burned away the illusion. He slowly opens his eyes, revealing orange ones, and faced Mukuro.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tsuna says in a low and serious voice. "I've been waiting for that mode, even if it would last only for one to two minutes in your state." Mukuro smirks at Tsuna. Tsuna's orange eyes filled itself with pain, "Don't remind me. I still can't wait to get out."

"Oya oya"

* * *

With Gokudera and Co.

They moved into the building, being on guard. Their eyes wandered around the big space in front of them, they are looking for a way to reach their sky. Observing the area, they realize that the stairs, the ladders and anything are destroyed cleanly, leaving hardly any method to move on.

"They bombed up nearly all the entrances. As well as their escape routes." Reborn reports calmly. "And it means that they are ready to fight." Yamamoto laughs it off. As they continued to walk, Gokudera hit his feet against an object on the floor. He looks down and picks it up. "It's broken, and it looks like Hibari's." _And if I didn't remember correctly, his ringtone is the school's anthem, Lame… _"We have more important things to do. Let's go find a way to go up." The group nodded. They scouted nearly the whole place and could not find a clear way until they entered a room. Looking around, Reborn caught sight of a red ladder and it is intact. "An emergency ladder!"

Just then, a sound of a yoyo could be heard. A flash of red appeared in front of them. Following the path of the red blur, their eyes met a male with a white hat. Gokudera takes out eight sticks of dynamite and threw it at him. And when the dynamite grew close to him, the cap unscrewed and smoke started to emit out of it.

"Get movin' and save Juudaime would you? I'll take care of this person. Oh, and take this!" Gokudera hands Yamamoto the plastic

"But!"

"Go on!" Gokudera yelled.

"Don't waste his efforts, lets go." Reborn supplies.

"Thank you, Hayato." Bianchi says. Gokudera did not look back and concentrated at the person. "You've let them go rather easily. What are you plans?"

"I would love to stop them but it is per Mukuro-sama's order" The person shifts his glasses higher.

* * *

With Takeshi, Bianchi and Reborn

They hurried up the ladder, not stopping to look back. Each of them carried the thought that Gokudera would be fine on his own. Just then, "Gwah!" Their eyes perked up at the familiarity of the voice. "TSUNA!" They ran towards the voice. Slamming through the door, they saw Tsuna crouching, with a flame on his forehead.

Tsuna is struggling, struggling to stand on his two feet. Yamamoto could not stand it and was about to run in when Tsuna's voice rang clearly through the smoky air. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Yamamoto halts. The voice is trembling, so uncertain. _Tsuna…_ Tsuna rushes forward and lit his hands. He sends his opponent a punch, throwing him back onto the sofa. "To think I trusted you. Mukuro." Tsuna limps towards the figure on the sofa, his left hand over his right shoulder. The figure slowly stood up while shifting his sight towards an angry Tsuna.

"Kufufufu. It's your fault for trusting me, Decimo. Did you do a background research on me? No. Did you bother to save me after I saved you? No. Why would you want to trust an utter stranger? Because your guts tell you so. WAKE UP ALREADY! YOU'RE TOO SOFT!" Mukuro held his right hand towards his right eye and laughed. _What a twisted bustard. _

Reborn jumps over to Tsuna and supported him. "Thanks, Reborn. By the way, where's Gokudera?"

"Fighting, downstairs."

* * *

With Gokudera

The yoyo swings over and shoots needles out of it, and Gokudera barely managed to dodge them. Leaping and running, Gokudera managed to avoid getting scratched by the needles. Gokudera ran out and screamed at his opponent, "You suck!" The yoyo came flying in his direction again and Gokudera leaped beautifully to avoid the yoyo. He ran forward and turned left, provoking his opponent.

After turning left, Gokudera hastily took out some sticky substance and stuck them on the wall. He quickly lit up two sticks of dynamites and stuck them to the substance. When the male approached, the dynamite exploded and injured him. Using the action as a smoke screen, he takes out sixteen dynamites and flung it at him. "Two time bomb!" The male used his Yoyo to remove the spark, not knowing that within that time defusing the dynamites, Gokudera slipped more dynamites under his feet. "You're so busy defusing the bombs, you left your legs open." The male's emotionless eyes widened as the Dynamites exploded beneath him.

"Take that! You yoyo man!" Gokudera shouts in victory, until a stab came onto his shoulder. No sound came out of his mouth as he staggers backwards into a curtain. However, behind the curtain were stairs leading downwards. Gokudera crashes down, clutching onto his head, checking his he has concussion. Luckily, he does not. He looks behind him, something silver glinting in front of the wall. He focuses his vision and realizes that it is one of the things that the dear prefect carries around, the very tonfa used when he is irritated. Gokudera chuckles to himself and takes out a stick of dynamite.

"You want to fight so desperately?" Ken walks down the stairs with his hands stuck in his pocket. Gokudera smirks and throws the bomb at the wall. "Hey, you're aiming the wrong way…" Ken says until he remembers who was behind the wall. "I wasn't aiming for you in the first place." The dynamite explodes, revealing a heavily beaten up skylark.

"You're looking fine, Hibari."

"You don't have to do that. I can escape on my own." Hibari crouches down and picks up the remaining tonfa from the floor. "Let me finish them up?"

"Uh, do as you wish." A yellow bird flew over and perked itself on his shoulder. _He even tamed Bird's bird, _Ken thought. Before the two males could react, Hibari flashes the remaining one he has and charges at the two males. "Kamikorosu!" He swings both of them forward, forming an 'X'. The impact of the hit brought the both of them out of the window.

Hibari reaches out to Gokudera and slings his arm over his shoulder. "This is thanks for getting me out. I'll bring you to where Sawada Tsunayoshi is." Gokudera smirked at him and replied, "Ah, thanks."

With Tsuna

Mukuro's eyes remained at the kanji 'three'. Tsuna's flame has diminished, signifying that he has turned tired. "Is this all of what your tutor taught you? I taught you're harder." He summoned the illusion of hungry beasts as they surround Tsuna. Yamamoto ran forward to help, despite Tsuna's pleas but Mukuro casts a different set of illusion on him, not allowing him to move. "Dammit!"

"You know Mukuro, I am the best tutor and Tsuna's not the only one I tutored." Reborn remarks as a tonfa went flying towards Mukuro. He deflected the tonfa and heard, "Juudaime! Get down!" The sound of sizzling came and blew up the illusions. Mukuro gets distracted and looks towards the door, allowing Yamamoto to be freed from the illusions. Tsuna gazes at the door and finds two comrades there. "Sorry… For being late." Gokudera's face cringed in pain. Hibari then tosses him aside and charges to Mukuro. Gokudera hisses in pain as he watch the two fight.

"Gokudera, you fine? How about the opponents you are fighting?" Tsuna asks, ignoring the pain. "They were taken out. Sleeping downstairs currently." Gokudera mumbles, _I didn't take it out though. It's all Hibari's doing…_ Gokudera then remembers the antidote and asks Yamamoto aloud. "Oi! Have you passed Juudaime the antidote yet?" Yamamoto stares back at Gokudera, stunned. He then rubs his neck and cheekily replied, "Ah, I forgot!"

"You, IDIOT!"

Yamamoto (still laughing even though this is battle grounds) runs towards Tsuna and took out a white bag. He then opened it and a small mosquito came out. Tsuna knew who owned the mosquito and tried to move back but Yamamoto soon stopped him. "Let it, cure you. Okay?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with plea-ing eyes, hoping that Tsuna will listen. Tsuna stops struggling and held still. The mosquito then flies to him and lands itself on Tsuna's forearm. It then left the arm and flies back into the bag. Yamamoto seals it up tightly.

Tsuna felt better all of a sudden, but horribly in time to see Hibari collapse. Tsuna's eyes widened at the fall of his friend. He scans around the room for someone who knows first-aid and one of them is standing right there. "Bianchi! Take care of Hibari for me! And call for the ambulance!" Bianchi rushes over about to bring Hibari aside when the latter suddenly pushes her aside and stood up. "Oya oya, quite persistent aren't you." Mukuro then stabs Bianchi, causing her to fall. He turns to Hibari and switches the kanji in his eye to 'one'. "Why did you stab Bianchi?!" Tsuna shouted angrily. He knows that by doing that, he can prevent someone from giving Hibari medical attention and letting Hibari fight him for a longer time. The lesser the enemies, the better. Mukuro ignored him as he displayed Sakura above.

Hibari's eyes locked onto the Sakura. He snaps back and looks down. Feeling pain all over his body. He slowly moved his hands parallel to his chest and strikes Mukuro. "Oya?"

"Careful Mukuro, they are still growing." Reborn warns as Mukuro looks at his opponents with a smirk. "I can tell…"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I am completing the story soon so bear with me? Nah, there'll be a next arc after a small, short break. Remember to read and Review! More reviews, faster updates!**


	17. Dying down of the storm

Chapter 16: Blowing into the storm (part 4)

This is the second last chapter guys! Thank you for reading the story. I'm thankful of all the reviews, favourites and followers. They have really kept me on the roll.

* * *

Hibari swings the tonfas so quickly that Tsuna could not see it even with his trained eyes. It is a great idea to have them in his family; he is starting to not regret his decision. Watching them exchange blows with each other brought excitement to his eyes but his eyes soon frenzied when Hibari staggers and falls. They quickly made their way to Hibari, checking for his pulse and making sure that he is just unconscious.

Tsuna stands up straight and slowly moves to Mukuro, clenching his fist tightly. "Just, just what do you want? Mukuro" Tsuna asks darkly, his bangs hiding his face. "You know what I want. To destroy the Mafia."

Tsuna stands about one meter in front of Mukuro as he remembers all the fun he had interacting with his future guardians. His fist shook, biting his lips, he said, "After all these while, I gained great friends. Comrades that I can call Friends, or even better, family. Even you are considered as such. But now you're harming them…" Tsuna's forehead lit up with a bright orange flame. "I'LL PROTECT THEM FROM YOU!"

Leon's glowing body then shot up into the air, small strings of light shot out of Leon. All of them covered their eyes from the blinding light. Soon, the strings of light had touched itself at every corner of the room.

"What did you do, Vongola?" With orange eyes, he replied calmly, "Nothing."

"He has emerged, like that time."

"You mean the time when Dino became Bucking Bronco?"

"Who told you?"

"Figures. I'm not a newbie in the Mafia." Reborn created a silent 'oh'.

"Kufufufu… So it's your fault, Arcobaleno?" Reborn ignored him and talked about what Leon is doing at that moment. "And for some reason, Leon would be in a cocoon state whenever my student is given a trial."

"Oh, how amusing. So what will come out of it?"

"Don't know. He will spit out something for you only. Dino got the whip and Enzo from it."

"Ah? Enzo is Leon's kid literally? That explains a lot." The occupants in the room watch Leon as his size increase, his mouth about to spit something. Mukuro got irritated and ran forward. He lifts his trident as he slices Leon. "I'm tired of waiting." Leon falls onto the floor in two but soon merges into one again. It smiled as it looked up at the product. "Looks like the item is saved. It was spat out before he got sliced." Reborn smirked as the item fell onto Tsuna's face slowly.

Tsuna lifts the items off his face and stared at it in disbelief. "Woolen Gloves? How do I fight with these?" Tsuna shot Reborn a look. "Wear it. Something will happen to the gloves after you put them on. Since you're in that mode already." Tsuna lifted one eyebrow but followed what he was told to do. He slipped on the gloves and watched the wool turn into leather with metal like fingers. The extended cuffs turned metallic and the back of the glove is decorated with a big 'X' that stands for ten in Roman Numerals. _The X-gloves… _

"This duel is ending," Tsuna says as she rushes forward and lands a punch on Mukuro. Mukuro then stands up with the help of the trident. Dusting off the dust on his clothes, he reached for his right eye. Tsuna watches in disgust as Mukuro pierces the eye and his body becomes engulfed with a black aura, his right hand turned black with the aura. Tsuna fidgets at the sight as he stands up. "This is the fifth path, I don't have to explain what is the fifth path don't I? This is the hideous and… Most dangerous path!" Mukuro swings his trident and crashes Tsuna against the wall.

"That was only a warm-up though." Mukuro declares after there was no movement from the smoke that appeared. A small whisper could be heard from within after saying that. "If… If that is your best… I would be disappointed." A clear orange flame blared and Tsuna lit up his gloves with the flame on his forehead. _I'm glad that you're getting it. _

"You're like a cat that got larger by puffing up. Simply changing the aura is meaningless."

"The dying will flame is no aura."

"Oya, that's interesting." Mukuro charges forward again to attack. However, Tsuna grabs the trident and used the heat to bend it, shocking Mukuro and giving him the chance to attack him. Mukuro was fast and barely managed to dodge the attack. Yamamoto and Gokudera watched at a side in awe. Tsuna is just too amazing, why did people look at him for looks only? Mukuro closes his eyes for a second, realizing that the 'aura' on Tsuna's hand is hot. The aura emits heat!

"Well, auras can be seen by a selected few. But the dying will flame has gained destructive properties, it is super-condensed energy." Reborn stated. "Does the glove burn too?" His question was not answered and he swings down his trident. "Too slow" Tsuna mumbled as he disappears in front of Mukuro. He then appears behind Mukuro and punches him. Mukuro lessen the blow by putting his trident in front before Tsuna can hit his face. "Are you done yet?"

Mukuro starts to laugh at his miscalculations. "With your body, I can attack the families directly and cause a war within the Mafia." With Tsuna as the Vongola Decimo, the one that controls the strongest family, he can possess him and destroy all of the Mafia. "So that's your goal…" Reborn says with a near monotonous tone. "Of course, I'm not so simple minded. Kufufu… I plan on possessing every body of important people in the world. By controlling them, I will paint this world in a pure and beautiful darkness. Another world war… Or is it a bit too… cliché? However, I will start by eradicating the mafia."

"I know you hate the mafia because of them. Even I would start hating the mafia if I went through the experiments as long as you, I hate them even in those few years. But do you think eradicating the mafia would help in making them regret? They got killed already, haven't you got your revenge?" Tsuna pleaded desperately, not wanting the Vindice to come and get Mukuro. And Mukuro was being oblivious to the kindness of the decimo.

"I have no intentions in telling you anything else because through my ultimate form, you will become mine (Note: this isn't Yaoi). Behold!" Mukuro stared harshly at Tsuna. A monochrome version of him appeared and 'flew' over to Tsuna, hiding small rocks in the illusion. Using his intuition, "It's an illusion." However, the small rocks hidden knocked into his face, blinding him for a minute. "Gah!"

"You've let your guard down, Dame-Tsuna. He hid small rocks in there." Tsuna pressed onto his eye, giving Mukuro a window to attack. _Got you! _He gets ready to swing down his fist. "Tsuna!"

"I know!" He looks up gingerly, lighting his fist in flames. He soon disappears from Mukuro's view and arrives behind him. Mukuro turns around, shock written clearly on his face. "I-Impossible! How did you?" He raises his fist to hit him but Tsuna beat him to the flamed punch sent Mukuro towards the floor, creating a small crater.

Mukuro looks up slowly and smiled to himself. "So this is the man who defeated me, Vongola Decimo. Now Tsunayoshi… Finish me off." Tsuna's eyes widened in horror at the request. A lot of people had asked them to finish them off at time, and till now, he still do not understand why people wanted to die OR kill. When Mukuro made the request, he could not believe his ears. How can he kill his own friend?

"I choose death over being captured by the mafia." Tsuna turns towards the floor. With dejected eyes, he clenched his fist tighter than ever, "I can't. I can't do it." _As expected of Tsuna, too forgiving and too soft. _Mukuro's smile grew wider, unknown to Tsuna. He swiftly gets up and grabbed Tsuna's wrist. "And that softness is going to get you killed in our world."

"TSUNA/JUUDAIME!" Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted, seeing the scene unfold in front of them. They turned to look at Reborn, but were surprised by the smile on his face. "Just watch. Don't worry too much about him. He can handle it." The two of them looked back at the fight, hoping against hope that everything will be alright.

Tsuna tries to break free from the strong hold. "Mukuro, you-" Mukuro tightens the grip as he bends Tsuna arms more, the latter wincing in pain. "I know your odd ability comes from the flames on your hands. If I can grab hold of your arms, you are nothing to be feared off!" He knocks his head down onto Tsuna's back, forcing him to bend forward painfully. "Why do you think I send so many assassins after you? I want to draw your power after you've displayed everything. Thanks for the good work, now sleep!" Mukuro spins Tsuna forward and kicks him hard.

"See what you've been thrown onto. You cannot move in mid-air, your loss would be because of your pathetic kindness." Tsuna turns around and saw the object, the pointed tip of his trident embedded into the wall. Without a second thought, Tsuna places his hands behind him, hoping that his flames will prevent him from getting pierced by the sharp end. And true enough, his body stopped right in front of the tip, saving himself.

"What?" _Using the flames to propel yourself. Good job Tsuna! _Reborn smirks. Tsuna pushes himself forward and lands his palm on Mukuro's face. With the flaming gloves, Tsuna pushed Mukuro into the wall, clearing the black aura on Mukuro. Tsuna then slowly lifts up his hand away from Mukuro's face, revealing a sleeping pineapple head. "It's over." Reborn declares. Tsuna dismisses his flame slowly as he looked at Mukuro's peaceful look.

"How's everyone?" Tsuna asks. "Everyone's fine with minor injuries but Bianchi got a stab in the stomach. Mukuro's not dead either but I think the Vindicare are coming." Reborn reported. Tsuna creates an 'O' with his mouth after the report. Suddenly, three bandaged figures appeared and chained Mukuro. Tsuna widens his eyes in horror, this is too fast!

"Vindicare! Don't take him yet!" Tsuna pleads. However, the bandaged figure yanked Mukuro and took him away. He knows better than to continue his selfish act. His eyes soften as he watches Mukuro get pulled away.

Soon, his world became dizzy and blur. He starts to sway back and forth, unsteady on his feet. Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed over quickly but they were a tad bit slow. Tsuna falls onto the ground, his eyes closed. Gokudera moves his hand to Tsuna's forehead and realizes that he has regained his fever.

"Reborn-san, he has it again! We have to call the ambulance!" Gokudera frantic madly over Tsuna's burning body, Yamamoto tries his best to calm him down. Reborn slaps Gokudera in the cheek to shut him up. "I've called for the Vongola medics. They would be coming soon." The two heaves a sigh of relief and flops onto the ground.

"The others should see how Juudaime fought. It was incredible!" Gokudera exclaimed softly, with a huge grin in his face. Yamamoto smiles in return, agreeing with Gokudera. "He still has more to work on." Reborn remarks. "For now, let's just wait. So go sleep now, everyone's tired." The two boys then fall asleep quickly, with smiles on their face."Anyone hurt?" A new voice sounded. New people that Reborn recognizes started to file in with stretchers and medical equipment. Reborn points out to the different injuries in the room as well as Tsuna's condition. The medics quicken up their pace as they tend to the different injuries and place the heavily injured ones on stretchers.

As for Tsuna…

* * *

In the hospital

_**Beep… Beep… Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

_Hik, Hik._

_Kyoko, don't cry anymore… You didn't do anything wrong!_

_I'm not crying because I did something wrong. I'm crying for him. No one had asked about his well-being, only attracted to him because of looks. They don't even know that he's suffering…_

_Kyoko, Tsuna won't be happy to wake up and see you with a tear stained face._

_Juudaime doesn't want to see his close ones cry. So don't cry already!_

_Look who's crying!_

_For once, I agree. But Nii-chan, I want you to wake up to prepare my cake. I want you to try what I made with Chrome-nee after all. _

_Boss, quickly wake up…_

_Sawada! You have to extremely wake up and exercise! Sleeping for extremely long hours is not good at all. _

_All of you! Quiet! He's waking up!_

Tsuna's eyelid moved and it slowly lifted up. Tsuna shifts his sight around at the tear stained faces in front of him. All of them had a smile plastered on their faces. He realizes that he is wearing pale green clothes and an IV drop beside him, there is also a meter nearby. He mouths out to them, "Wa…ter…" Lambo quickly left his view of vision and came back with a glass of water in his hand. Ryohei pulls the bed up and shifted Tsuna into a comfortable position. Lambo hands Tsuna the glass and watches his brother drink down the liquid slowly.

"What's with all those faces? And how long was I out?" Tsuna asks softly. He then received piercing glares from his friends, confusing him. He tilts his head, indirectly asking them 'what's wrong?'

"We were worried for you, out cold for three days, you idiot!" Reborn remarks. He would not risk hitting Tsuna now as he is still rather… weak. There would not be a good fight and teasing session if he gets knocked out cold again. "Oh, guess I worried all of you. How about Mukuro?" Tsuna cannot believe the fact that Mukuro was taken by the mafia law protectors. When he looked at Reborn, his heart sank. "So it's not a dream… Then what about Hibari and Bianchi?"

"Fine and healed by the medics with sun flames. Hibari has left the hospital quite a while ago. Bianchi was discharged yesterday." Reborn replies. Tsuna lowers his gaze and clenches his fist. The others watched as they waited for the next sentence from Tsuna. "I… I'm sorry for causing all of you to worry, and not tell you about my problem. Thanks for being there for me and I'm really grateful for the warmth you give me. Still friends?" The others looked at each other, stifling a small laughter and huge smiles emerge on their faces.

"Of course!" They replied in sync. Soon they engage themselves in small talks and enjoy each other's company. Then Lambo raised his voice for all to hear. "By the way Tsuna-nii, when you're asleep and we're doing rounds, I heard you go 'Gomen ne, Kaa-san. Gomen'. It's quite fun watching you repeat it like a broken recorder." Tsuna's face turned as red as a tomato as he looks at the others. What a nightmare, everyone is now smirking at him. Reborn coughed and broke the silence. "Time to visit your mother, Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna shuts his eyes and flops back onto the bed, avoiding everyone's mischievous grin.

One week later…

Lambo led the way to the house with the 'Sawada' Nameplate. Tsuna looks at the house as the wave of nostalgia hit him. The arcobaleno(s) that came climbed onto their respective student's shoulder (Except Skull, whom climbed onto Ryohei's shoulder as Hibari does not like the crowding. As for Verde, He didn't join so Lambo has only Colonnello on his shoulder.) and they gazed at the small landed property. "Rather cozy, won't fit this number of people." Yamamoto remarked.

"Nope, I remember Nono and his guardians being able to squeeze into the house. Rather amazing I thought." Tsuna replied. The others 'oh'ed at the answer. Lambo then moves to open the gate of the house and gestures for the others to follow. He then stops at the door and knocked. Before the door swings open, Lambo pushes Tsuna to the doorstep, making the latter panic and the former laugh.

"Coming!" A light voice was heard from the inside. The door then clicks open and a petite brunette-haired lady stands there. She looks at the figure in front of her with hands cupping her mouth. "You're-"

"Tadaima, kaa-san." Tsuna cuts in, displaying a pleasant smile on him face.


	18. Epilogue

Notes for this chapter: This is a flashback, a memory from Nana. Everything that is part of the flashback would be in Italics unless it is a speech. Italian will still be bolded to differentiate the languages. I'll try my best to make it funny as well as serious.

**Bold **– Italian

_**Bold and Italics**_ – Thoughts

Normal – Present

* * *

Chapter 17– The reason of absence, how it all started (in other words, epilogue)

October 14 199X – Nanimori General Hospital

"Congratulations! You have a baby boy!" _The doctor said._

_Sawada Nana lean against the bed and took deep breathes. Her husband, Iemitsu Sawada smiled at her gently. Her arms cradling their very first born. The baby looked extremely fragile. His body was small and was extremely light. The nurses looked at the child and hoped that he will grow up happily and healthily._

"Would you like to give us a private room for our um… privacy?" _Iemitsu asked._

_The doctors and nurses nodded_. "Of course!"

_The couple soon was given their very own privacy in a private suite. They got it cheap due to the Iemitsu threatening them about the price. If you cannot imagine it, Iemitsu with his eyes narrowed and looking into the eye of the director. He used a deep tone while it is rather scary and threatening. He even added that his family is to be discharged by October 17 due to reasons. He cooked up a lie to make it convincing. The director straightened his tie and gave them their private room._

"What shall we name him, Nana?"_ Iemitsu asked softly._

"I've never thought of it. How about Tsunayoshi?"_ Nana replied._

He brings his palms together and rubbed them in glee softly. "What a nice name. OK! Now then, shall we enjoy the new company?"_ Iemitsu declared softly, remembering that his child is asleep and does not want to disturb him. Nana chuckled at the declaration._

"Good night, Tsuna." _The new parents kissed their young child to sleep. They both chuckled at him after his slight movement._

_That night, Nana and Iemitsu slept peacefully with their did they know, this child is the future boss and the very one that will change the mafia, starting from Vongola. His future has been planned from the very start._

* * *

Time skip

_Tsuna grew up as a happy child, being exposed to everything even though he will cry. His father was given breaks by his boss to accompany his family, to help Nana bring up the young boy. He bought whatever toys the boy wanted and lived happily with the family. They laughed together, eat together and spent their full time together. Iemitsu knew that these times would not last long and thus, he makes full use of it. The parents got through their troubles together, being parents for the first time. They soon grow to learn how to care better for the child and were prepared more or less for another. _

_One day, he falls ill badly and was sent to the hospital when his fever touches the 39.9 degree Celsius mark. Nana was nearly crying while Iemitsu flustered and let negative thoughts run wild. He does not want to lose a child this early. There are many things he still wants to do with his child. They were soon attended by their private doctor (service of Vongola) and were told of the problem. Nana was brought one side when Iemitsu asked to have a word with the doctor. _

"_Sun flames, we'll need them. Please provide us with them in forms of medicine. I would not risk my son's health." The private doctor complied and soon, their son was out of the hospital quietly sleeping. They hold onto a bottle of clear flames in a form of liquid tightly, coming back once the bottle turns empty, keeping their son alive and healthy._

* * *

May 28 199X – A private room (as usual)

"Tsuna, meet your younger brother Lambo" _Iemitsu said._

_The little boy was held in his father's arms, leaning forward to look at the new infant in his mother's arms. His eyes widened in curiosity. He reached out for the child. Iemitsu saw this and brought the kid forward for him to touch the younger one. The boy laughed as his father told him _"Be careful, he is very fragile"._ Tsuna seemed to understand as he did not hit or do anything to the younger child, except for stroking the head gently. The couple smiled at the sight and found that the reaction was extremely cute. _

_None of them knew that this child would be brutal, unrelenting, in the future. Lambo reacted to the small actions of his older brother and smiled slightly. The smile was simply too innocent! The family smiled at the young child as well._

"I'm getting you out of the hospital at the end of this week. Being in the house with little Tsuna alone is not as fun when you are not around."_ Iemitsu declared. After all, the amount of time he could spend with them was limited. He does not know when would he be called back to the desk to complete his ever-flowing paperwork. There are a lot of things waiting for the boss of CEDEF to complete. His trusted subordinates are doing up the missions and reporting to him via messages whenever possible. How he wished there was no such thing called paperwork. He dreaded them._

Time skip

_The time the family spent together was short, spanning for only 5 years before Tsuna was taken to Italy for training. One year after Lambo was taken home, the siblings have been spending time together as if there was no tomorrow. Tsuna being the older brother cared for Lambo. He would cry whenever his brother gets injured to alarm his mother. Tsuna, who is three, would help his younger brother in things that could be done in his ability. They would play together, leaving smiling faces on their parents' faces. Iemitsu would be away from the house for a period of time, but when he came back, he brought souvenirs for them all, making them happy._

_When Tsuna was five, Iemitsu brought his boss, Timoteo, home. Tsuna hid behind Nana as he was being introduced to TImoteo. Lambo is carried by Nana._

"Say hello to Grandpa Timoteo, Tsuna, Lambo." _Tsuna shrank more behind Nana._

"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun, Lambo-kun. I'm Timoteo."_ The old man looked at the young children with soft eyes. He smiled at them gently. Tsuna, who felt that it was safe to approach him, came out slowly. He walked nervously towards the older man. The latter squats to match Tsuna's eye level and he started to soothe him. Lambo saw this and reached out to him as well. Timoteo chuckled and reached for Lambo, carrying him in his arms._

"Nana, nice to see you again after five years!" _He chirped. _"Iemitsu is indeed fortunate to have such a pretty wife."_ He continued. _

_He stayed in the house with them for the next few days. However on the third day, as both men were talking, a dog barked at Tsuna, scaring him. He fell backwards and tears came flowing as he wailed at the sight. The cry from Tsuna caused them both to run out to the courtyard. Timoteo looked at Tsunayoshi and realized that he was emitting sky flames with a slight bit of cloud flames. The cloud flames are still small thus he likes his brother's company. Iemitsu picked up his son and walked towards his boss. Timoteo raised his finger and lit it with his flame and pointed it at Tsuna's forehead causing the latter to fall asleep._

"Did anything happen?" _Nana asked from the kitchen._

"Tsuna fell down and cried. Nothing big! I've taken care of it. He is just sleeping for now!"_ Iemitsu replied. He looked at Timoteo and realised that his eyes are filled with worry._

"**What's wrong, Ninth?"**_ Iemitsu asked._

"**That child, he never smiled."** _The note took Iemitsu aback. His eyes widened in horror as he remembered Xanxus. His three sons have died mysteriously, leaving only his adopted son. _**"If you can, protect this family."**_ His eyes were filled with concern. Iemitsu put Tsuna on his bed for him to sleep just as Lambo cries for his grape juice. Oh yes, he likes grape juice from a very young age. Iemitsu rang Nana to bring grape juice for Lambo and two minutes later, Lambo is quietly settled at a corner drinking his favourite drink._

_Towards the night, the adults were seated in the kitchen, discussing something silently to avoid waking up the boys. However, lady luck was not on their side._

_Tsuna woke up, as he was hungry. He went for the kitchen during the night for a cup of milk, only to find out that the adults were talking silently to each other. This peaked his interest and caused him to eavesdrop at the conversation. _

"I would like to bring Tsuna with me when we go back to Italy. I want to train him to be the next heir of the V.F co." _Tsuna's eyes widened at the news. __**Me? Going with grandpa to Italy with Papa?**_

"In a way, that wonderful news! But for him to go at this age, is it too much? Adding with his problem." _Tsuna heaved in relief._

"Not at all. I was exposed near his age as well. I would like him to get accustomed first. I'll allow him back when he is old enough. His skills developed well. As for his problems, I think with sun flames, it can hold down for a while." _Tsuna tensed up, he breathed in and caused a sound._

"Tsuna, I know you're there so would you like to come out and tell us how you would feel?" _A gentle voice said._

_The door slides open, revealing Tsuna with his bangs covering his face, blocking his emotions. His tiny hands clutching. They can hear him sniffling slightly. His body was trembling in fear._ "Am I going to be taken to Italy to be strengthened? Will I learn a lot of things (apparently, he likes to learn)? Will I be gone from here forever?" _Tsuna said between his sobs. Timoteo found out that Tsuna was listening the whole time to ask such questions. Iemitsu could not bear to look into the eye of his son. _

"You'll learn a lot of things. You'll learn and grow faster than the other children. Yes, we will strengthen you in Italy but we will bring you back in time." _Timoteo says, hoping to calm the little boy down. Tsuna gathers his courage after listening to what he said. He wants to protect his precious people. The feeling harbours inside of him. He recalls all the time his little brother being picked by people when he is outside. He wants to protect him. _

"I'll go! I'll go and learn more to protect my loved ones. I… I'll… I'll go!"_ Tsuna declared. His eyes flashed orange, the prove of the next heir. Timoteo saw it and felt Tsuna's resolve rise. He closed his eyes. He began, _"Then I'll bring you to my country on Saturday so that you won't suffer jetlag. It's Saturday so you can prepare now and then we'll bring you over. Would that be alright for you?" _Tsuna nodded. _

"Now, go sleep. We'll have fun tomorrow. OK?"

_Tsuna tried to enjoy the next few days. He was dying to tell his cute little brother about him leaving but was unable to. He managed to keep his mask on and hide any anxiety. _

* * *

On that day

"Tsu-kun, we have to get going!" _Nana shouted. Tsuna carried his heavy luggage out of his room and Iemitsu helped to bring it down for him. They hurried out of the house to catch a Taxi to the airport. Boy, it was hard. All the taxies that zipped by were either occupied or simply not going to that direction. It took an hour to catch a cab. Lambo, someone who likes grape juice that he ignores the pleas of plain water from the body, had asked for grape juice twice and gulped them twice. _

_When they reached the airport, Lambo starts to wonder who was leaving. Just then he saw his Papa, Grandpa and older brother going to the check-in point, his eyes widened in realization._

"Papa, onii-chan, where are you going?" _**Please don't say that you're leaving.**_ _He hoped against hope that it is not true. His eyes welled up with tears, waiting to spill over._

"We're going to Italy to further your Onii-chan's studies."_ Iemitsu looked at Lambo sadly, trying to force a smile. _

"PAPA, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"_ Lambo cried. He tried to calm him down, even Nana's trying her best. They tried to give Lambo what he likes to calm him down but their efforts proved futile._ _Timoteo walked up to him and lit up his flame, pointing it at his forehead, causing Lambo to fall asleep. Everyone calmed down after that._

"We should get going before he wakes up." _Timoteo said. Iemitsu and Tsuna nodded. Nana looked at Tsuna as she hands Lambo to Iemitsu. She gave Iemitsu the for-awhile-please face and squats to Tsuna's height. She opens her arms and brings her son towards her. She started to cry into her son's shoulder._

"Tsu-kun, I love you. Don't forget to write back to me ok? I'll miss you." _She sobbed. She tried her best to convey to him properly. As if by instincts, Tsuna's eyes turned orange, and he reached out and pats his mother, assuring her._ "Mama, don't worry. I'll always remember you and write back to you too. I love you dearly as well." _The sight shocked the adults. It was like he is possessed. He spoke like an adult, that calm and smoothing voice for any parent. His eyes remained orange as he looked at his mother. She smiled at him, knowing that he'll be a great person in the future._

* * *

Back in the present

Her mouth moved but was unable to make out a sound. She puts her hands to her mouth in shock. Her son, who stopped writing back to her four years ago, is standing right in front of her. She clenched her fist and grit her teeth before undoing those actions. Her tears about to spill as she looked up.

"You're…"

"Tadaima, kaa-san." Nana's eyes started tearing up as she pulls her son into a hug. She cried into her son's shirt and kept chanting "Tsu-kun" and Tsuna, being her son, put his hand on her head, stroking her hair slowly to calm her down. Her tears of joy did not stop flowing as she inspects her son, checking if there is anything wrong with him. She then pulls back and looked at him in the eye.

"Why didn't you write back, Tsu-kun? You could at least write me a personally letter saying that you're fine and alive." Soft, soothing eyes looked at her. "But I'm fine aren't I? As long as you're safe, I have nothing to fear. However, you should not bear any grudges against Tou-san. He did come back once in a while but I didn't come back even once so smile." Tsuna answered.

Nana wipes away her tears and smiled at him. "When are you coming back to stay?"

"I don't know, I have my own property near the outskirts of town."

"I see, then come back everyday for dinner. And come back to stay once in a while. Deal?"

"No problem!"

The rest at the door looked at both of their interaction and smiled. "I'm happy to see Tsuna-nii and Mama make up but I don't really like to stand at the door and wait. Can we come in and eat?" Lambo whined. All of them laughed at Lambo on how he never change when it comes to his stomach.

Nana cooked up a feast and everyone was enjoying the food. They all chatted about life and things you would share at the dining table. Tsuna looks at the scene and smiled to himself. _I did not regret it after all, Thank you Nono._

* * *

**End of Arc! Next would be a small series of drabbles (So review to contribute to the small ideas of drabbles or I can't write. No ideas you know) before concentrating on the other story (Reincarnate into the future). Thank you all for reading this story.**

**Read on with your dying will!**


	19. Christmas (I)

Christmas 

* * *

Tsuna is an extremely heavy sleeper, especially when the weather is cold. And he has a lot of work to be done in his room, ranging from homework to paperwork. Why paperwork? Nono has sent the boss-in-training a small portion of his work to him. And there are student council papers too.

Tsuna is currently taking a break from all the papers and books. His head is on the table while he drools over his last piece of paper (which is luckily blank). Just as he is about to hit jackpot in his dreamland…

"TSUNA! TSUNA-NII!" An obnoxious voice broke through his sleep. Tsuna's fist meets the table forcefully as he forces his eyelids to open. Groggy, he asks, "What do you want, cow head?"

"Lambo stifles a cry. "Tsuna-nii… Did…did…did you just…call me…cow head?" Tsuna's eyes widened in realization of what he just blurted. "To…le…rate… I can't! UWAAH!" Lambo starts his loud wailing. Reborn hops over and smirks. "Now now Dame-Tsuna… You've just made him cry. Settle it before I drill the dying will bullet in your head." Reborn's eyes glint, hinting to Tsuna that he would have something prepared for him if he does not do as he says. And normally, the results are rather… Sadistic.

Tsuna hurries over to Lambo reluctantly and tries to pacify the boy. "Lambo, don't cry. I'm sorry for calling you 'cow head'. I don't like it when someone wakes me up in the middle of my sleep. I'll give you a grape candy when you stop crying. Okay?" Those few words managed to shut the younger one up. Tsuna tries his best to smile at the boy. "Good, now tell me why did you ask for me?"

"It's near Christmas but the house is too quiet and scary. There's not a single decoration up and everyone is busy with their own stuff even though they are about the same as geniuses or prodigies."

Tsuna sank into thought. _Right, 25__th__ December is coming and we are still busy with school even though we can finish them all in school. Stepping up to the school council role sure is tough. And with Lambo still twelve, I can understand why he wants to celebrate Christmas. And I think he receives gifts from Mum. I don't really celebrate Christmas in Italy because everyone is always busy and not bothered to entertain a kid like me._

"Hm… What would you like to do for Christmas, Lambo?"

"I want to eat log cakes! Rip open big presents, decorate the Christmas tree and eat a Christmas meal with my family!" Lambo exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with excitement as he describes what he wants. "Neh, Tsuna-nii, have you celebrated Christmas in Italy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because if you have celebrated Christmas before, you won't ask me about what I want to do for Christmas. Your tone also sounded like you've never celebrated that festival before."

"Can't hide huh… Yeah, I've never celebrated Christmas." Lambo's expression sank. Tsuna flustered but quickly composed himself. "We'll see what we can do. Okay? So for now, hurry back to your room and finish what you must." Lambo sulked off and waved.

* * *

Later…

One by one, Tsuna's friends started to stroll into his room and sat down on the soft couches at the corner of the room with the exception of Hibari and Lambo.

"Why did you call us in Juudaime?"

"Did something major happen, Tsuna?"

"Boss, why did you call us?"

"SAWADA! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EXTREME?"

"Quiet down first before I explain everything." Tsuna declared, putting his finger to his lips. He smiled gently at them and continued. "Christmas is coming and I want all of you to help me with this project." He takes out a few files and passed them around.

* * *

_**My dear friends,**_

_**Christmas is coming and I would like to host a party. **_

_**Originally, I had not thought of it until Lambo reminded me by crying out loud in my office in the morning. **_

_**I would like you to _ for the party.**_

_**I hope that you all will carry out this task secretly without letting Lambo know.**_

_**Thank you very much!**_

_**~Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

Their eyes widened and sparkled before they burst into all sorts of comments. Tsuna smiles at them before ushering them out of his room.

* * *

**Right, short chappie. but this is not a complete one. Will finish before during Christmas. This omake is a two-shot. Yeah, and I got sloppy**


	20. Christmas (END)

With Hibari

The brown folder was open and seated beside Hibari on the roof. He grunted as he recalled what the omnivore has asked him to do. Apparently, Sawada Tsunayoshi has specifically asked Hibari to send out invitations to the few people he listed. It's actually just one household but he does not even want to go there. He stretches his finger and Hibird perches itself onto it.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chipped. Hibari then slips an envelope in between the yellow bird's beak. "Put it into Sawada Nana's household." Hibird flew off quietly, unable to sing any songs due to the object in its mouth.

With Takeshi

Tsuna has asked Takeshi to get some sushi because his father owns a sushi restaurant (?). And he has specially ordered various different sushis ranging from Kappa Maki to many different kinds of sushi. On that day, Tsuna has given the staffs in the house some time of vacation.

Tsuna has also asked Takeshi to get some Christmas sweets from town.

So now, Takeshi is holding onto two boxes of sushi and a few bags of sweets. He smiles at himself as he walks back to the mansion at a leisurely pace.

With Gokudera

He sits in the living room and scribbles down the length and breadth of the house. Tsuna has tasked him to put up the decorations in the house. With the help of Lucia (Remember her? She is Gokudera's personal helper), the two of them got down to the bottom of business and started to hang up red and green decorations on the ceiling and the wall.

Suddenly, he heard a crash and quickly spins his head to wear the sound came from. Gritting his teeth, he screamed. "LAWN-HEAD!"

With Ryohei

Ryohei has been given the task to put up the Christmas tree. First off, he has no idea how to decorate the tree. Second off, he can be quite harsh on the tree itself and has broken a few back at his own home.

He asks around the house if there are any Christmas trees in the house. And fortunately, there is one and there are decorations stashed beside it, all in the attic. He finds them and brings the boxes down to the living room. He opens the box that contained the tree and pulls it out. The tree is sparkly white, not a single speck of dust can be seen.

He sets the tree up and starts the hang up the glittery coloured ornaments onto the tree. He spruced up the tree and tried to touch the higher parts of the tree. He jumps and stretches his hand to hang the items. Unfortunately, he made one wrong move and that was to grab onto one branch of the tree. It rustled and lost its balance, causing the whole tree to crash on him.

And caused the rowdy storm to shout.

With Lambo

CRASH!

Lambo sits up straight with the others in Kyoko's room. "What was that?" All of them shrugged their shoulders. Lambo gets up and proceeds to where he thought the sound came from.

He reaches the living room and looked around. There was practically nothing wrong and there's no one around except Chrome. He walks up to Chrome and taps her shoulder. "Err… Chrome-nee, what happened?" Chrome spins around and looks at Lambo. She stutters, "Nothing's wrong, Lambo. Go back and study, or at least complete your stack of papers." Lambo eyed her suspiciously and walks off.

_I thought I heard something._

With Chrome

She heaves a sigh of relieve as Lambo disappears into the lift. She releases her illusions and glares at the boys. Both of them sweat dropped at the killer intent dripping from the girl.

"Now, be good and quickly do up the decorations quietly or I'll tell Boss." The two boys quickly resumed to do up what they should do. Just then, Reborn hops over and commented. "Good job Chrome, for taming them." Chrome smiles at the arcobaleno.

"Thank you!"

With Tsuna

He passes the money to the shopkeeper as he receives three bags of wrapped boxes. "Thank you for patronizing the shop!"

Tsuna tasked himself to get everyone gifts and no one knows what he is doing. He walks towards his own car and drops the items into the back seat. Before driving back, he looks into his empty wallet. He sighs and puts his hand onto the driving wheel.

"I think I feel the adults now. They always get gifts for their children, family and friends. It's no wonder they can go bankrupt fast." He steps on the accelerator and drives off.

* * *

That night, on Christmas eve, all of them huddled at the first floor, smiling at the finalized decorations of the house. (With the exception of Hibari, he stood at one corner with his eyes closed, but you can see a faint smirk on his face)

"Good job guys!" All of them hi-five one another, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, we call the others. Oh yeah, grab your blankets and pillows here. We'll sleep here for tonight, and have lot's of fun!"

They laughed together and ran for the lift. Tsuna walks to Hibari and bows. "Thank you for helping me!"

"Hn!" Hibari walks off and Tsuna follows, so to go back to his room to get the stuff.

{Time skip}

Lambo runs out of the lift with his green coloured blanket and pillow. Just then, his eyes sparkled and he smiled to his widest. "Did you all..." The others dropped their coloured pillows and blankets on the floor as they feast their eyes onto the beautiful sight of the room. All of them had the same thoughts, _wow._

They quickly gathered items and put them on the clean couches. Laughing, they tossed pillows at each other until a new colour came into view and hit Lambo straight in his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" He stares at the colour of the pillow. "Orange? Tsuna!" His neck snaps up and looks at the new comers. He looks at his siblings (He acknowledges them as his siblings now) and smiles brightly at them.

"What are you guys doing? Pillow fight?" Yamamoto asks happily. "Pillow fight!"

"Ahahaha, count me in!"

"EXTREME!"

"GUYS! LAY OUT YOUR BLANKETS FIRST!" Tsuna screamed just before the fights starts. All of them froze before getting into action. They quickly lay out their coloured blankets onto the floor.

"Now, you may start! But do NOT destroy the room or else..." Malice dripped from the voice and the temperature of the room dropped. Yamamoto laughed nervously while the others sweat dropped. The only one not swayed by the venom in the voice was Hibari. He is enjoying it instead.

"On second thoughts, how about we just lie down and tell each other stories?"

"NO WAY! TELLING STORIES ARE NOT EXTREME!"

"Then let's..." Lambo grabs his pillow and smirks. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

All of them starts to throw pillows at one another until midnight. All of them grew tired (except for Hibari who slept as the commotion went on) and went to sleep at where they want to.

Lambo decided to sleep beside his Tsuna-nii, who has yet to sleep and his eyes are wide open as he stares into the vacant ceiling.

"Tsuna-nii..."

"Hm?" Lambo twirled his fingers nervously under the blankets, finding the right word to say.

"Thank you," he whispered. Tsuna smiled gently at him. "Wait for tomorrow, something big is coming."

"Okay." He mumbles as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Lambo turns in his blanket and realises that Tsuna is no longer there. He stretches and walks to the near-by toilet. He walks into the kitchen and saw no one. _Oh yeah, Tsuna-nii sent all of them for a vacation. _

He grabs a cup and pours himself a drink. A rubs his neck as he finishes the drink. He then travels to his room and drops dead on his barren bed.

"It's Christmas... And no one is there to celebrate... Last night was fun but today's the real day where the fun should start..." He sang. He then decides not to continue his sleep and decided to walk to his brother's room.

He raises his hand and knocks on the door. "Come in!" He opens the door slowly.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Many voices sounded as he entered the room. Lambo's eyes widened in surprise as he looks at everyone in casual clothes. His lips curled upwards as he greeted everyone with the same phrase. Just as Lambo was about to ask what was happening, the only butler left in the house came running in.

"Young master! There's a lady called Sawada Nana outside." Lambo quickly spins around to look at the only butler left in the house. He switches his gaze between him and Tsuna, again and again until he saw a soft smile gracing Tsuna's lips.

"Go ahead and let her in." The butler bowed and left. And one minute later, they can hear soft sounds of cooing coming from downstairs. Lambo was the first to dart out of the door and press on the lift buttons rapidly. Inside him, he is jumping for joy because of the visitor. When the door of the lift opened, he ran in and hurried the others to follow suit.

When the lift reached the first floor, he ran out and quickly hugs Nana. "Welcome to Tsuna-nii's house, Mama!" They pull apart the hug as the others slowly approached. "Konnichiwa, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna replied by hugging her for a second.

"Let's go eat shall we? I'm famished!" Yamamoto laughed and received a punch by Gokudera.

Nana and Lamb's eyes brightened at the idea. "That's a good idea. However, may I ask who are these people before eating?" She directed her question to Tsuna. "Let's do that over the table."

* * *

At the table, they ate and chatted merrily. Tsuna gave out all the christmas gifts and everyone is enjoying themselves.

{A/N: Honestly, I suck at describing long stuff so I'll cut the chase}

Later at night...

"Thank you for coming, Mama." Lambo waved reluctantly.

"Come back soon, okay?" Nana smiles as Tsuna drives off. "Tell the others to finish their paperwork. Or else there will be extra and harsher trainings by the arcobaleno." Tsuna warns. Lambo stiffens at the word 'arcobaleno' and quickly rushes into the house, waving a final goodbye at Nana.

In the car...

"Tsu-kun," Nana closes her eyes and smiled to herself. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you for letting me see a part of your life. I'm glad you made friends and everything. Just remember to come back once in a while?"

"I will," Tsuna turns and smiles at her.

* * *

Lambo stares up into the sky and his eyes softens. He recalls all that happened today and chuckles to himself.

_I can't believe Tsuna-nii would really do what I asked. Truly the best brother I can ever get, even if he's a trouble magnet. But I'm thankful and am glad that I forgave him and everything, at least I would always be with my brother now._

* * *

"Tsuna?"

"Hm?"

* * *

"**Thank You!**"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, crappy ending chapter. It's rushed out for Christmas so as a present, I rushed out the last chapter (even though I know it's not nice). Well then, this omake marks the closure of this story and thus, wait for the next part or support my other project 'reincarnate into the future'. Thank you all so much for reading this first FF of mine. I have really enjoyed myself when I wrote all these stuff out. **

**Until the next chapter or either story, goodbye and thank you very much!**


End file.
